


Opposites Attract

by iliveinthemoon



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Ben Solo Pain Train, Cute Kids, Devoted Reylo, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Hattie Hux can be a nightmare, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Mentions of past child abuse, Modern AU, Pregnancy, Requested fic, Rey and Kylo are guardians of other people's children, Reylo - Freeform, Tension, Violence, Vomiting, difficult child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-01-07 19:04:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 47,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12238863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iliveinthemoon/pseuds/iliveinthemoon
Summary: Successful and rich bachelor Kylo Ren's life changed completely when he reluctantly became the guardian to his colleagues little girl.  Meanwhile busy trauma nurse Rey was left in charge of her best friend's little boy while they are away on a humanitarian mission.But what happens when one day an incident between the kids causes their worlds to collide?A relationship blooms but it certainly won't be easy as truths are revealed, drama unfolds and a particular little girl stand in their way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chai (spaceChai)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceChai/gifts).



> Thank you to Chai for the prompt and sorry that it's longer than a one shot - hope you don't mind.
> 
> Prompt: BB9E is Kylo adoptive daughter from Hux and Phasma, while BB8 is Rey's godson from Finn and Poe. BB9E is top of the class until BB8 came and stole the title. BB8 kisses BB9E which causes BB9E to punch BB8 and Rey and Kylo are called in by the teacher.
> 
> Hope you guys like it, please let me know what you think :)
> 
> Thank you

o-o-o-o-o

‘Now you be a good girl, okay? I’m expecting a brilliant report when I get home alright?’ Kylo Ren gently tells the five year old standing in front of him in her prim and proper dark grey pinafore dress, charcoal tights and black pumps. Her mop of red hair is done up in a neat bun.

She nods, holding his gaze as he smirks down at her. She reminds him too much of her parents, hard, mean and not to be messed with.

‘Don’t worry sir, I will not let anyone defeat me.’ She states, her tone assured and her head held high.

‘You’d do your parents proud.’ Kylo chuckles as he gets to his feet, grabbing his briefcase and travel cup from the counter and heading for the elevator, ready for a day in the office preparing for his upcoming trial.

Kylo Ren has been the guardian of Hattie Hux for the past year. It was a strange occurrence. One Kylo didn’t even see coming. One day he was a bachelor, enjoying the trappings of the single life, pah, who was he kidding. He was always in the office, working every hour he could find. Case after case after case to make him the most in demand defence attorney in the city.

But nothing had prepared him for what happened during a surprise prison visit to his former colleague Gwen Phasma. She and her on-off lover Armitage Hux had been convicted of witness tampering during one of their cases and both had been sentenced to three years.

And he’d been lumbered with raising their daughter until one, or both get out. He’d considered handing her over to social services and be done with the problem. He was not prepared for a child - especially one that’s not his own - to overtake his life and throw everything he knew into chaos.

But when she blinked up at him, all grey eyes and hard scowl he just couldn’t do it. And he found himself taking her back to his luxurious penthouse apartment after signing the paperwork declaring him as her guardian, and finding a life around hers. Well the nanny did, Kylo would be damned if the child of two people he wasn’t particularly fond of would disrupt his life completely.

o-o-o-o-o

‘Brady, have you brushed your teeth?’ Rey hollers from the kitchen as five year old Brady Dameron pulls on his velcro sneakers.

‘Yes.’ He shouts back from his bedroom, looking at himself in the mirror. He's wearing a smart white shirt, orange vest and some dark brown pants - his choice, not Rey’s.

‘Come on, we’re going to be late.’ Rey calls out as she scrambles around the kitchen, grabbing his lunch bag, her purse, keys, phone and work ID.

She steps into the hallway to find Brady already standing by the front door giving her a beaming smile. Rey lets out a loud breath as she looks down at the little boy. He reminders her so much of his parents, who are currently doing missionary work and have left their son in her care for three months.

‘Come on then. Let’s get you to kindergarten. And remember Maz is picking you up afterwards because I won’t be home until late, okay?’ Rey points out as they step into the corridor of her apartment building, closing the door behind her.

She’d found it odd that Poe and Finn had decided to head off on missionary work when they knew that their son would be starting kindergarten. It was such a big milestone in their son’s life to miss. But she didn’t question their decision, it wasn’t her place. Or the choice of kindergarten they'd insisted Brady attend - one of the most exclusive in the city.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey pulls into the parking lot in her beat up truck. She turns off the engine, before they climb out. She looks down at the happy little boy. Tears well in her eyes, like they have every day for the past couple of weeks. One day she’d quite like to do this with her own child, to watch them go off for their first day at kindergarten and feel the swell of pride behind the tears.

‘You go get ‘em. And BB, remember always be kind.’ Rey smiles as the little boy gives her a toothy grin.

o-o-o-o-o

‘Ninety-seven, ninety-eight, ninety-nine. One hundred.’

‘Excellent Hattie, well done. You clearly have been practicing.’ The teacher smiles at the little redheaded girl, who looks proud as punch at the clearly expected praise.

‘Now can any of you do the alphabet?’ Ms. Pava asks, a soft smile on her lips as she looks around the class. A few hands fire up, including Hattie’s but her eyes fall on the rather timid hand of Brady.

‘Brady. Do you want to have a go?’ She smiles, and Brady gives a shy nod.

‘A, b, c, d, e, f-’

‘That’s brilliant Brady, well done.’ Ms. Pava praises when Brady reaches the end, all words in order and only a little hesitation.

Hattie scowls over at Brady, whose brows narrow when he catches sight of her glare.

The class continues with some handwriting - with each of the children asked to write their full names. Hattie proudly shows off her card with her fairly neat handwriting for a five year old, but the scowl returns when Ms. Pava showers Brady with equal praise for his efforts.

Everything Hattie does, Brady does too, and as the morning progresses she’s becoming more and more angry over him stealing her thunder and Ms. Pava’s praise. She tries to make him look stupid by knocking over his juice carton onto his lap, but thankfully it was almost all empty so only a few drops land on his pants.

And it all comes to a head at lunch. Brady asks politely if he can sit next to her and she ignores him, turning her head away and refusing to answer. Remembering Rey’s words of ‘ _always be kind_.’ Brady sits down next to her regardless.

Hattie turns her head, annoyance written all over her pale face, but she jolts back in shock and disgust when Brady leans over and quickly pecks her on the lips. Her first reaction is to punch him, so she does - hitting him hard in the arm, and making him burst into tears.

o-o-o-o-o

‘I am in the middle of preparing for a case, so this best be good.’ Kylo snarls as he sits down in the chair on the other side of the desk from Ms. Pava.

‘I will explain everything when Ms. Jakken arrives.’ Ms. Pava replies calmly, clearly seeing the frustration in the man.

Rey bursts through the door in her nurse’s uniform, looking all sorts of flustered.

‘I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I was on the ward. I only just got the message.’ She apologises, as she drops into the seat next to the scowling man in his designer suit.

Kylo turns his head and his scowl softens in an instant at the sight of the pretty young woman sitting next to him; her hair pulled back into a messy top knot, and a pink flush to her cheeks. He quickly looks away before she or Ms. Pava notice.

o-o-o-o-o

Ms. Pava explains what had happened between Hattie and Brady, and now both Kylo and Rey are talking over one another, blaming the other child and not their own charge.

‘Well clearly she’s a bully, you don’t just go around hitting people.’ Rey snaps, eyes brimming with anger.

‘And clearly your son is a pervert. You don’t go around kissing people you don’t even know.’ Kylo retorts, his tone harsh.

‘He’s five years old-’

‘So? Hattie’s five, but she doesn’t go around kissing everyone.’

‘No, instead she punches people for just being kind. For being nice.’

‘She was provoked.’

‘Provoked my ass.’

‘Now I see where your son gets it from-’

‘He’s not my son. He’s my godson. And if she carries on like that it won’t be long before you’re defending her in the dock. I’ve heard all about you _Kylo Ren_.’ Rey spits, rage bubbling as she shifts to face Kylo better,pointing her finger in his face.  

Through her work she'd heard about the infamous defence attorney Kylo Ren.  She's met a fair few of the victims of his clients.

‘Yeah? And how many times do you think you’ll be bandaging up your godson, before he learns his lesson to not to go around kissing strangers.’ Kylo barks as he gives her the once over in her nurse's uniform, leaning in closer toward Rey as his temper starts to get the better of him.

‘Brady was just being friendly.’

‘He was being inappropriate. Is that really what you’re teaching him?’ He hisses, and seemingly at the same time both he and Rey rise to their feet as Ms. Pava, tries to interrupt their tirade.

‘Well at least Brady isn’t devoid of feelings like Hattie. All she’ll know is anger, and I wonder where she learnt that one from, what with her parents being in prison and _you_ looking after her.’ She taunts and Kylo’s eyes darken and his nostrils flare.

‘Mr. Ren. Ms. Jakken, please.’ Ms. Pava tries, but fails as the warring pair completely ignore her.

‘At least Hattie will never let anyone walk all over her, unlike Brady.’

‘No, because she won’t have any friends to begin with not with that attitude.’ Rey cries, edging ever closer to him.

‘What?  So you think that going around and kissing strangers gets you friends do you? That it solves things? That it’s the answer to anything?’ Kylo snickers, so close to her that he can even see the dusting of freckles on the bridge of her nose.

His eyes widen and his whole body stiffens when he feels her lips on his. It’s an awkward, almost clumsy kiss. One meant purely to silence, and it’s certainly done that.

Rey’s eyes are wide with shock, she’s really just kissed him to shut him up. She steps back, holding his stunned gaze, a smirk tugging on the corner of her mouth as she looks at him, he’s frozen with disbelief.

‘Well a kiss certainly shut you up.’ She quips with a cheeky smile on her blushing face, before sitting back down in her seat and looking at Ms. Pava, who just looks utterly bewildered.

‘Um, okay. Ah.’ Ms. Pava mutters as Kylo slowly eases back into his seat, eying Rey cautiously, as he drags his tongue over his lips, tasting mint Chapstick.

Ms. Pava, having taken a moment to compose herself goes to speak but Kylo’s hand fires up, cutting her off as she stares at him. He turns to look at Rey, who slowly turns to look at him, her lips biting together as she holds her nerve and his gaze.

‘Will you have dinner with me?’

o-o-o-o-o


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow!!! I was not expecting such a wonderful response as chapter 1 was given, so thank you all so very much x
> 
> I just hope that this chapter doesn't let you down as I'm super nervous about this chapter - eek! :s
> 
> Thank you all so much for the lovely comments and the kudos' they are all so encouraging and warm my heart <3
> 
> And I hope you all enjoy the The Last Jedi trailer :D

o-o-o-o-o

‘Ren.’ Kylo barks into the receiver of his mobile phone, balancing it between his cheek and shoulder as he continues reading the file on his desk.

‘Friday.’ The feminine voice comes through the speaker.

‘Um, excuse me.’ His brows furrow, feeling a bit confused, his mind so full of his latest case that it takes him a moment to realise who’s calling.

‘I’m free on Friday.’ She clarifies.

‘Ms. Jakken?’ He asks cautiously.

‘Well done Mr. Ren. You asked me on a date and this is my availability. Friday. And please call me Rey.’ Rey states clearly, a smirk playing in her voice.

‘O-okay. Friday, Rey.’ He purrs her name, rolling it around on his tongue and her stomach clenches at the way he say’s it.

‘Yes. Friday. I mean if you want to withdraw your offer-’

‘No, no. I don’t say things I don’t mean, and I would very much like to take you for dinner.’ Kylo tells her, his voice far more clear.

‘Yeah, about that. I don’t really do dinner.’

‘You don’t do dinner?’ He asks deadpan, eyebrow quirking.

‘Well of course I eat dinner, but I don’t really do restaurants.’

‘Oh, okay. Then what do you suggest?’

‘What about the cinema?’ Rey suggests hopefully.

‘I want to get to know you, and I don’t think sitting in the dark watching a film really encourages conversation.’ He replies, and Rey bites her bottom lip, eyes narrowing.

‘Okay. What do you think we should do then?’

‘Well dinner is the best way of getting to know someone-’

‘No fancy restaurants.’

‘What about an un-fancy restaurant.’

Rey lets out a laugh, ‘I can’t quite see you in a burger joint or a pizza parlour.’ Rey retorts and a smile spreads across her lips when she hears him snigger through the receiver.

‘I was thinking of a more middle of the range restaurant.’

‘No, restaurants. Try again.’

While Rey loves food, a life spent in care, as a student and a busy nurse, means she’s not really developed good table manners when it comes to eating, so being anywhere eating with company makes her anxious. She can cope with bar snacks and fast food but a sit down meal - no chance.

‘How about the theatre?’

Rey scrunches her nose up at his suggestion, despite the fact that he can’t see her.

‘I don’t think so.’ She replies, shaking her head.

‘Something else then?’ He says, trying not to sound too dejected.

‘What about a sports game?’ She snarks, having already figured that Kylo Ren doesn’t do sports.

‘I don’t mind basketball.’ He murmurs and Rey’s eyebrows fire up her forehead in surprise.

‘Re-really? You, like basketball?’

‘Yes. You sound surprised.’

‘Because I am. I wouldn’t have placed you as a sports fan, guzzling beer in a sports bar with a bag of chips and a team jersey.’ Now she is teasing.

‘Looks can be deceiving. But I’m more into jousting or falconry. But sadly my lance is at the clearers, and my falcon is at the vets.’ He snickers, a grin spreading across his face.

‘Why Mr. Ren, I do believe you’re teasing me.’ Rey simpers, feeling a blush burn her cheeks.

‘Oh, only a little.’ He retorts and Rey feels fuzzy on the insides, beaming as she walks round the kitchen, fingers gliding over the worktop.

‘So, we haven’t actually decided on our date.’ Rey says, her voice quivering a little with insecurity.

While she’d enjoyed the banter they’ve just shared, there is still no resolution to the location of their date.

‘No we haven’t. Dinner is out of the question, so is the cinema, theatre and a sports game, so what does that leave us with?’ Kylo asks, trying to think of a suitable place for a first date.

‘Rey. Can I do some painting? I want to paint a tiger.’ Brady interrupts Rey’s thinking, she smiles down at the little boy standing in the doorway.

‘Okay, I’ll be through in a minute.’ Rey answers Brady, giving his curls a quick ruffle.

Brady gives her a toothy smile before scurrying off down the hallway.

‘Bowling.’ Kylo states clearly and Rey jolts a little, his voice filling her ear as she straightens up, blushing with embarrassment.

‘Sorry about that. Uh, what was it you said?’ Rey mumbles, turning in the middle of the room and wrapping one arm around her waist.

‘That’s okay-’

‘You know what it’s like when you’re bringing up a five year old. Constantly needing to be entertained and occupied.’

‘Uh, sure. Yeah. Of course.’ Kylo mutters, running his hand through his hair.

‘Always asking questions, being into everything and wanting to play all the time. It’s exhausting sometimes you know?’ Rey continues, feeling that they’ve got something they can both relate to.

‘I-I. I have a confession. Hattie…………..I don’t really have time to, um. Hattie spends more time with her nannies than with me.’ He blurts before holding his breath, worried what she’ll think of him for his revelation.

‘Oh-’

‘I work too much. I don’t have the time to really be there for her. I know that that makes me a terrible person, a terrible guardian. And I’d understand if you want to change your mind about going on a date with me-’

‘I never said that, now did I? In fact, I didn’t really get to say anything.’

‘Okay…..’

‘How you choose to raise Hattie is your business, not mine. You do what suits you as long as she’s safe, healthy and happy. But maybe you could spend some time with her, it won’t kill you will it? You can pick us up at five-thirty on Friday. I’ll text you my address. Oh and don’t forget Hattie.’ Rey purrs before hanging up, not giving him any chance to answer.

She places her phone down on the counter, a broad grin on her face as she lets out a happy sigh.

‘Rey! You said I could do some painting.’ Brady whines from the doorway.

‘I’m coming. I’m coming.’ Rey smiles turning to face the little boy and following to the living room.

Kylo places his phone down and looks over his desk. It’s covered in files, reports and photos. He lets out a sigh and lifts his wrist to look at his watch. It’s 11.32 on Saturday morning and he’s in the office, working while Hattie is at her dance class until 12.

He quickly puts away the paperwork in the files and shoves the folders into his briefcase. He grabs his phone and car keys and hurries out of the office.

o-o-o-o-o

Friday comes around way too fast, and before Rey knows it she’s standing in front of the mirror looking at what she’s wearing for her ‘date’ with Kylo. She’s classing it as such, even if Brady and Hattie are going to be there. It still counts.

Rey looks at herself in the long mirror in her bedroom, tilting her head this way and that, appraising herself.

‘You look really pretty.’ Brady tells her from his position sitting on the end of the bed.

‘Thank you.’ Rey smiles at the little boy, brushing her hair behind her ears.

She’s wearing her best jeans, the ones that hug her butt nicely. A knitted jumper, a t-shirt and a pair of Converse that she’s had forever. She’s even let her hair down and put on some light make-up. She nods at herself before turning to face Brady.

‘Now you've got to remember to always be kind. I know that you and Hattie don’t really get on, but you’ve got to at least try. Can you do that for me? And no kissing, okay?’ She crouches down in front of him, resting her hands on his knees.

‘Okay.’ Brady sighs, looking a little glum.

‘Hey, you never know you might actually get on.’ She quips tapping his chin with her knuckle.

‘I’ll try.’

‘Thank you.’ She smiles, as she picks up her one bottle of ‘going out’ perfumes from the dresser, and gives herself a quick spritz.

Brady coughs and waves his hand around.

‘Hey, it’s not that bad.’ Rey snickers as she tickles the little boy’s belly and he falls back onto her bed, giggling loudly.

She presses a kiss to his cheek, before resting her forehead against his.

‘Come on.’

o-o-o-o-o

‘Now you have to remember, you can’t just go around hitting people if things don’t go your way. Because if that were the case then I would be sitting alongside your parents in prison right now. You have to keep a cool head.’ Kylo states as he glances in the rear view at the little redheaded girl.

‘Yes sir. I will try.’ Hattie mumbles, looking out the window.

‘Thank you Hattie.’ Kylo answers as he turns onto Rey’s street.

They arrive outside Rey’s slightly shabby and aged building at precisely 5.25pm and wait. He was quite surprised when she said yes to his request of a date. He was half expecting her to laugh in his face and tell him to sod off. But she said ‘okay’ in Ms. Pava’s office and he told her to call him, handing her his business card. In all honesty he didn’t think she’d call, and was delighted when she did.

Kylo taps nervously on the steering wheel, watching the entrance of her building carefully and cautiously. Worried that this is still a joke and that he’s about to be humiliated. But his heart skips a beat when he sees the door open, and Rey step through with Brady at her side.

He scrambles out of the car, almost choking himself on his seatbelt in his haste to get out, before taking a deep breath to calm down, as he walks round to come to a stop at the foot of the small set of steps.

‘Wow, you look incredible.’ He smiles shyly, giving her the once over.

Rey smiles brightly, tilting her head slightly, appraising him.

‘You don’t look so bad yourself. Nice car by the way.’ She replies, brushing past him.

He’s wearing a pair of black jeans, a white shirt, black leather boots, and a leather jacket.

‘Hello.’ Kylo nods at Brady, who looks up at him, offering a shy smile and a whispered, ‘Hello.’

Kylo hurries over to the back passenger door and quickly opens it for her. Rey smiles in thanks as Brady climbs into the back seat next to Hattie.

‘Hello Hattie.’ Rey says as she leans in to make sure Brady does up his seat belt.

‘Hello Ms. Jakken. Brady.’ Hattie replies and Rey gives Brady a quick smile.

‘Hello.’ Brady mumbles as Rey steps back and closes the door.

She turns to face Kylo who’s still standing on the sidewalk. She crosses her arms over her chest, ‘She’s polite.’

‘Yeah. I have to admit I was surprised you called.’ He confesses.

‘Why?’ She asks, tilting her head a little to the side, a smile on her lips.

‘We didn’t exactly get off to the best of starts.’ He answers, and Rey gives a little nod.

‘True. But I believe in second chances. Besides, we’ve already shared our first kiss.’ She coos teasingly as Kylo looks at her with surprise.

‘So….so there might be more?’ He asks coyly, feeling the tips of his ears burn.

‘Perhaps.’ Rey smirks as she turns to open the passenger side door and slides into the car, leaving Kylo smirking on the sidewalk.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Thank you to Chai for the prompt I do hope you still like what I'm writing :D
> 
> :o)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's date time. Kylo is a terrible flirt and Rey needs a teacher.
> 
> Chapter 2 recap:
> 
> Rey and Kylo arranged a date - bowling with the kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the lovely comments - they really brighten my day :)
> 
> I'm going to confess that this chapter is a little weak when it comes to the actual bowling element because it's been ages since I've been bowling and tbh no-one taught me how to bowl so I have no real idea if any of this is accurate, so please make allowances for artist license, please?!
> 
> :o)

o-o-o-o-o

‘So do any of you guys need the bumpers up?’ The young woman behind the desk enquires looking between Rey and Kylo. He shakes his head and Rey huffs, trying to disguise the eye roll she gives.

‘What?’ He almost snaps, but holds the bite back just in time.

‘Brady and Hattie! They need the bumpers up and the thingy.’ Rey states at both Kylo and the woman.

‘Thingy?’ Kylo smirks, a tease in his voice and eyes flashing with mischief.

‘Yes. The thingy. The thing they use to help them bowl.’

‘The ramp?’ He drawls and Rey narrows her eyes at him, not quite appreciating his teasing.

‘Yes the ramp.’

‘Why?’

‘Because they’re children-’

‘And?’ He huffs, shrugging his shoulders, not understanding her complaint at all.

‘And! Oh my gosh,’ Rey gasps exasperated, ‘have either of them been bowling before?’

Kylo looks down at the two youngsters standing between him and Rey. They look up at him timidly, before both shaking their heads. He scoffs and Rey gives him a knowing look.

‘Fine. Fine. They can have the bumpers up. But they go down after their go’s. Is that possible? Them being up just for Hattie and Brady’s turns?’ He turns his attention to the woman and she smiles and nods brightly at him, ‘Of course sir. No problem.’ She chirps.

‘Great. Now can we get things started?’ He turns his attention back to Rey, tilting his head slightly and giving her a wicked look that makes her heart stutter.

They switch out their shoes for the bowling shoes, something that clearly doesn’t please Kylo who mutters under his breath something about feeling other people’s foot sweat and more that she can’t hear. Brady and Hattie walk in front as they head for their appointed lane, silence hangs between them along with a few unsure glances.

‘So when was the last time you went bowling?’ Kylo asks as they get to their lane.

‘Um, well, actually. I’ve never been.’ Rey confesses, feeling a flush tinge her cheeks, keeping her eyes straight ahead, sweeping over the family’s, friends and couples playing.

‘Never! You’ve never been bowling?’ He sounds a little mystified.

‘Nope-’

‘Not even when you were in college?’ He questions.

‘No. I was too busy studying or working.’ Rey replies coolly.

‘So, so you don’t know how to bowl?’ He shakes his head, genuinely surprised at her revelation.

‘No. But it can’t be that hard to figure out. Besides, you don’t strike me as the bowling type.’ She says, while giving him the once over.

‘Oh yes, me and my medieval sports,’ he snickers and Rey gives a small smile, ‘Actually I bowled when I was in high school-’

‘And I’m meant to believe that am I?’ She quips, a smirk on her lips and arms folded over her chest.

Brady and Hattie look up at them, then one another. Both of them looking a little confused by what’s going on.

‘Believe it or not. It’s the truth. Why, did you think I was playing lacrosse or polo in high school?’ He teases and Rey blushes at how comfortable they are in one another’s company already, having only really spent barely two hours together - and that’s including the meeting when they first met.

‘Maybe.’ She replies, biting her lips together in order to hide her shy smile.

‘I’m not posh you know.’

‘Oh really, well that’s not what I heard.’ Rey fires back, but then as Kylo’s eyes widen with joy and surprise she realises what she’d said and a blush blooms on her cheeks.

‘I mean…. I uh….um-’

‘It’s okay, I get it. You researched me. I mean it’s kind of flattering and a little bit stalkerish. But I get it.’ He purrs, a wicked smirk on his lips.

‘What! No. I did not research you,’ Rey barks, ‘Your Mother is a former Diplomat and a current Senator. I saw it in the newspaper, that’s all.’

‘Oh, okay. But for your information Leia Organa-Solo and I are not on speaking terms. So I would appreciate if we didn’t talk about her. Thank you.’ Kylo replies coolly and Rey sees a twinkle of anger in his eyes.

‘Sure. Whatever you want.’ She answers and a heavy silence falls over them.

Rey steps away, guiding Brady and Hattie over to the seating. They sit down as Rey positions herself at the computer.

‘So, how are we going to do this?’ She asks as Kylo steps next to her, looking between the screen above the lane and the one in front of Rey.

‘Ladies first.’ He supplies, looking down at her with that naughty twinkle returning to his gleaming eyes as Rey looks up at him, the sudden tension diffused in the blink of an eye.

‘Such a gentleman.’ Rey mutters looking back down at the screen and toying with the pen attached to it.

Kylo leans over, one hand on the top of the screen and the other resting on the back of her chair, now eye level with her.

‘I always like the ladies to go first.’ He purrs in her ear, the wickedness clear in his voice and it sends shivers up and down her spine.

‘Well I’m equal opportunities Mr. Ren, so I’d quite like you to go first.’ Rey replies, her voice surprisingly level despite the knotting in her stomach and the quickening of her pulse, as she turns to look at him.

‘I insist Ms. Jakken. _Please_.’ He smiles, dragging out the last word like a plea, and Rey slowly breathes out.

She begins writing. Hattie first, then herself. Brady and finally Kylo.

‘Okay. Shall we begin?’ Kylo quips, another look of playfulness in his dark eyes.

While Kylo fetches a ramp for Hattie and Brady, Rey wanders over to the lane, watching as those around them bowl, trying to gauge a technique.

‘Ms. Jakken?’ A voice distracts Rey from her observations and she turns to find Ms. Pava standing a couple of feet away.

‘Ms. Pava. Hello. Um, what are you doing here?’ Rey stammers, stepping over to Brady’s teacher.

‘Oh you know. Bowling. And please call me Jess. We’re not at school now.’ Ms. Pava quips teasingly and Rey lets out a short giggle, blushing at the obvious answer, ‘yeah, of course. And please call me Rey.’

Jess looks over to the seating by Rey’s lane and sees Brady and Hattie sitting there, sullen expressions on their faces.

‘Oh, Brady _and_ Hattie.’ Jess states looking back at Rey, a knowing glint in her eyes.

‘Yes-’ Rey nods, just as Kylo walks over with the ramp, placing it on the ground behind Rey before straightening and looking at Ms. Pava.

‘Ms. Pava.’ He greets Hattie’s teacher with a flash of a smile.

‘Mr. Ren.’ Ms. Pava replies, looking between the guardian’s of two of her best and brightest students.

‘Please, don’t let me keep you.’ Jess smiles.

‘Enjoy your evening.’ Jess simpers, a knowing tone in her voice as she steps away, waving at Hattie and Brady who beam at the sight of their teacher.

‘Are we going to get down to it then?’ Kylo whispers as he leans in toward Rey, and a shiver runs down her spine at his close proximity.

o-o-o-o-o

Hattie is up first, and after Rey helps her select a suitable kids ball she knocks down two pins. But while the redheaded little girl looks disappointed at her effort, Rey cheers and applauds her enthusiastically. Turning to glare at Kylo and Brady, who give half arsed claps.

Next up is Rey. She carefully selects her ball - an electric blue one - and walks over to the lane, moving the ramp out the way. Her heart is pounding with nerves, her stomach churning the same as the ramps lower. She glances out the corner of her eye, and sees Jess a couple of lanes over. She watches the teacher's position and her release before tracking the ball to it’s target - a spare.

Rey takes a deep breath, calming her mind and throws the ball.

Halfway down in lands in the gutter and agonisingly keeps rolling until it’s out of sight. Rey bites her lips together, but with her head held high she walks back over to get her second ball, noticing the smirk playing on Kylo’s lips.

Another go and this time she knocks down one pin.

It’s Brady’s turn. He sheepishly walks over to the balls, only to be joined by a clearly still embarrassed Rey seconds later. Together they choose the same ball Hattie had used, and Rey pulls the ramp back into place as the bumpers come back up.

‘You can do this BB. I believe in you.’ Rey smiles, giving the little boy a wink before stepping back as Brady takes up his position.

He walks back to the seats with a shy smile on his lips after knocking down five pins, only to receive a death glare from Hattie who's sitting there with her arms crossed over her chest and a scowl on her lips.

‘Now to show you how it’s done.’ Kylo sniggers as he steps over to select his blood red ball, firing a wolfish smirk at Rey, a wicked twinkle in his eyes.

Rey watches him intently as he steps forward, moving the ramp out of his way as the bumpers go down. He takes a deep breath, completely focused on the pins and throws, straight down the middle, hitting the middle pin with force and knocking them all down, getting a strike.

But Rey hadn’t really been paying that much attention to the end result. No her eyes are more on how his jeans hug his butt just right with his bowling action.

‘Like what you see sweetheart?’ Kylo purrs as he brushes past her, making her blush like a schoolgirl around their crush.

‘Perhaps.’ She fires back as Hattie gets to her feet and almost begrudgingly grabs her ball, only this time Kylo beats Rey to her side.

After Hattie hits six pins she walks back over to sit next to Brady, ‘Well done.’ He mumbles and she looks at him, shocked by his congratulations.

‘Th-thank you.’ She mutters.

‘You’re welcome.’ He smiles softly, and Hattie gives a faint smile back.

‘You know I can give you some pointers. Help you out. I’d quite like to help you reach your potential.’ Kylo murmurs, as he stands opposite Rey as she grabs her electric blue ball.

‘Oh yeah?’

‘Yeah.’

‘Come on then hotshot. Teach me how it’s done.’ Rey quips as she saunters away, pushing the ramp out of the way.

‘With pleasure.’ Kylo grins as he follows her to the start of the lane. He steps in right behind her, hands settling on her hips. She takes a sharp breath, feeling the heat of the man burning through her clothes.

‘You want to steps forward on your opposite leg.’ He says, hand moving so his fingers brush her wrist above the ball.

‘Swing the ball back and follow it through, releasing it just on that cusp of the upward move.’ His fingers guide her arm to swing a little and she’s feeling hot all over, her breath coming out in shallow puffs.

‘Extend this arm behind as you release, so you don’t lose your balance. And keep your hips and shoulders square to the pins.’ He concludes, his hand giving her hip a squeeze before quickly stepping back.

Rey lets out a shaky breath, refusing to turn around, eyes straight ahead, taking in his advice. She takes a deep breath as before doing exactly as he said and STRIKE! She spins around in delight, to find Kylo smirking knowingly, but there’s pride in his eyes as Hattie and Brady clap her as she steps back over.

‘Well aren’t you an excellent student.’ Kylo purrs as she brushes past him, biting her lips together.

o-o-o-o-o

Soon their game is over and Rey wins by one point.

‘Whoooo! I do believe that I just won.’ Rey grins, arms up in the air as she turns around to face a defeated Kylo, a smile on his face as he shakes his head.

‘Yes. Well done.’ He smiles as she walks over to where he’s sitting.

‘So, do you want another go or……’ He leaves the question hanging as Rey bites the corner of her bottom lip, her eyes looking over his face.

‘You fancy getting beat by a girl twice?’ She grins as he gets to his feet, looming over her.

‘I think we should get something to eat.’ He replies softly, fingers brushing over her hips.

‘Okay.’ Rey whispers and Kylo steps away, gesturing for Hattie and Brady to walk ahead.

The youngsters had quickly become friendlier with one another, chatting amongst themselves, encouraging and congratulating the other after their go's. They've practically become as thick as thieves, sharing jokes only they know, laughing at the same thing, all to the bemusement of their guardians.

o-o-o-o-o

After polishing off burgers, fries and soft drinks Rey insisted on sharing a family size ice cream sundae. The large dish with four spoons is brought out, and Rey and Brady tuck in straight away. Hattie is a little more hesitant, looking up at Kylo before he gives a nod and she joins in.

‘Aren’t you having any?’ Rey mumbles, sucking on her spoon as she looks across the table at Kylo.

‘Of course.’ He smiles before taking a scoop on his spoon.

Hattie casts him a questioning glance to which he shrugs. They both know that he isn’t a big fan of sweet desserts, preferring fruit; but seeing the delight in Rey’s face as she enjoys the treat is enough for him to put his cares aside.

‘You know I’m counting this as dinner as well.’ Kylo smiles as between them Rey, Brady and Hattie finish off the sundae.

‘I guess it does. So is this technically our second date?’ Rey murmurs almost suggestively.

‘Do you want it to?’ He questions lowly, leaning forward, eyes gleaming as Brady and Hattie looks confused by the behaviour of their guardians.

‘I’d quite like that.’ Rey whispers.

‘Then we best plan a third date.’

‘I’m free tomorrow.’ Comes Rey’s instant reply, the air pulsing around them.

‘Tomorrow it is then.’

o-o-o-o-o

‘See you Hattie.’ Brady smiles as he climbs out of Kylo’s car, ‘See you BB.’ Hattie grins back.

He waves at her as he runs up the steps and toward the doors, as Rey gets out the car.

Kylo leans against the door after she closes it, a wolfish smile on his lips as he folds his arms over his chest.

‘So what do you suggest we do tomorrow?’ He questions.

‘Just bring Hattie and maybe some snacks.’ Rey replies and he quirks an eyebrow.

‘Disney movie marathon. All the classics, unless of course you don’t like Disney movies?’

‘Oh no, I’m definitely _up_ for that.’ He purrs, stepping closer and dropping his arms, hands gripping her hips.

‘I look forward to it.’ Rey whispers, an innocent look in her eyes.

‘We’ll see you tomorrow.’ He mumbles against her lips, kissing her softly.

‘Two p-m.’ Rey replies, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back.

Tomorrow can’t come around quick enough.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> This is unbeta'd so sorry for any errors or mistakes :/
> 
> And for the clearly terrible chat up lines.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two words: smutty time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the wonderful and lovely comments. I love to know what you guys think :)

Opposites Attract chapter 4

o-o-o-o-o

‘Well we should really get out of your hair.’ Kylo murmurs from his position sitting next to Rey on the couch.

‘Oh, okay.’ She whispers, her heart plummeting because they’d had a great time and she didn’t want it to end.

Kylo gets to his feet and steps around the couch, shortly followed by Rey.

The Disney movie marathon had gone well. Kylo and Hattie turned up over an hour early, but they were laden with sandwiches and snacks so their early arrival wasn’t too bad. They learnt who liked which Disney movie - Brady’s favourite is Finding Nemo. Hattie’s is The Little Mermaid - and she was dressed in a Ariel princess costume. Rey’s favourite since childhood is Beauty and the Beast. Yet Kylo’s choice was the most complex. He said he didn’t particularly care for Disney films as a child, although he did enjoy Flight of the Navigator - but as an adult he’d found an new appreciation. And had concluded that both Dumbo and Big Hero Six had become his favourites.

On the back of their revelations they sat down and watched all of their favourites and because they all agreed on liking it, they watched Tangled too.

‘Oh!’ Kylo mutters as he comes to a grinding stop in the doorway to Brady’s bedroom.

Rey peeks over his shoulder to find the two youngsters curled up together and both are fast asleep.

‘Aww. Don’t they look cute?’ Rey coos as she steps in next to Kylo, a warm smile on her lips as she sees that they’re holding hands.

‘It’s a shame to disturb them.’ Kylo whispers.

‘Then don’t.’ Rey looks up at him, her eyes bright.

‘I can’t expect you to keep her overnight.’

‘Why not? You’ll be here.’ Rey purrs, biting her lips together, holding his gaze.

‘Oh!’ His eyes widen.

‘And I don’t mean on the couch either.’ Rey whispers, dragging her teeth over her bottom lip.

‘Why Ms. Jakken are you trying to seduce me?’ He quips lowly and a shudder runs through her body.

‘Maybe.’ She replies sweetly, quirking her shoulders.

‘Maybe it’s working.’ Kylo whispers as he leans forward, placing a hand on her waist and pressing a kiss to her lips.

Rey wraps her arms around his neck as Kylo deepens the kiss, pressing her back against the doorframe, his other hand coming up and gripping her waist. The kiss grows in passion, until they’re both feeling breathless.

‘We should take this to my room.’ Rey pants lowly, feeling a blush bloom on her cheeks.

‘Are you-are you sure?’ Kylo murmurs, eyes scanning over her face, his fingertips digging into her waist, feeling his nerves jangling.

‘I want this. I want you.’ She tells him clearly, conviction in her voice as she takes his hand in hers and leads him to her bedroom, after Kylo pulls Brady’s door close.

Kylo closes Rey’s bedroom door as she stops at the foot of the bed. She glances over at him, offering a shy smile, brushing her hair behind her ear as she looks down at the floor.

‘Hey.’ He says, his voice a low timbre as he steps closer, one hand tilting her chin up to look at him.

‘We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.’ He tells her, but Rey does want this, she does want him.

Using the tactic that worked so well during their first meeting she surges up, kissing him to silence his worries, fingers running through his luscious locks. He wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her against his body as they make out. It’s been a long time since she’s made out with a guy, and even longer since she took one to bed.

But right here, right now. It’s all she wants.

Kylo Ren in her bed.

As they kiss she brings her hands down and starts to unbutton his shirt. For the briefest of moments Kylo pulls back a fraction, before capturing her lips with his own, for another passionate, searing kiss. She lets out a tiny moan when she feels his hand slide down the small of her back and squeeze her ass.

Kylo kisses along her jaw and down to her neck, gently sucking the skin beneath her ear while his hand slip beneath the sweater she’s wearing. Rey leans her head back, her breath coming out in shallow puffs as she looks up at the street and moonlight dancing across the ceiling - the only light in the room.

‘If you want me to stop, just say the word.’ Kylo whispers against her throat, his fingers ghosting over the warm skin of her back, making her press against him.

‘Don’t stop.’ Rey murmurs, toes curling in her thick socks as she rubs her thighs together.

Her heart is racing as Kylo peels off her chunky knit sweater. He takes a small step back, eyes wide and pupils blown as he looks at her standing there in her hot pink bra, burgundy leggings and cream socks. She bites her lips together as by instinct she lifts her arms to cover her chest - even if they’re covered by the lace. She’s not the most blessed in that department, and in this moment beneath his scrutiny and watchful gaze she feels very exposed and painfully inadequate.

‘Please don’t. Let me see you. I want to see you’ He says, looking up at her face and Rey takes a deep breath in through her nose as she purses her lips.

She lowers her arms to her sides, they’re trembling a little, as she looks at him looking at her. His eyes travel over her neck, down her chest, across her abdomen, before looking back into her eyes.

‘You’re truly beautiful. Breathtaking.’ He states, his voice sounding a little husky and it sends sensations surging through her veins.

‘Thank-thank you.’ Rey whispers, her fingers nervously tapping against her thigh as he just gazes at her.

She lets out a slightly noisy breath and it seems to bring him from whatever thoughts he’d been lost in while taking in the sight of her. A smile crosses his lips as he steps forward again, one hand settling on her waist and the other on the side of her neck.

‘You really are something incredible.’ He whispers, leaning in and capturing her lips once again.

o-o-o-o-o

Now with Kylo’s clothes discarded as well as Rey’s remaining clothes they’re kissing passionately on the bed in just their underwear. Rey is on her back and Kylo has one leg nestled between her thighs, his hardness pressing against her hip. His hand moves down from her neck, feeling her rapid pulse beneath his thumb before he trails his fingertips between her breasts and down her abdomen. Rey lets out little gasps and groans, reacting to his featherlight touch.

He runs his fingers along the top of her pink lace panties to her hipbone, holding there for the briefest of moments before cupping her ass cheek.

‘Can I remove them?’ He pants against her ear and Rey feels her body burn with almost overwhelming desire at his question.

She nods, her one hand running through his luxurious dark waves as the other grips his shoulder. Kylo kisses down her neck, nipping her pulse point and giving her a devilish smirk as he shifts so he’s between her thighs. He kisses her collarbone and the tops of her breasts - which are still hidden beneath her bra. She gasps loudly as he works his way between them and over her ribs. She rises to her elbows and watches intently as he licks a strip down her abdomen to her panties.

Rey’s chest is heaving as Kylo dips his fingers inside the band of her panties. He watches her face as he pulls them down off her hips, relishing in the way her mouth fall open with a gasp. She lifts her hips as he slowly pulls the lace down, over her ass and then her thighs. When he reaches her knees they’re tossed aside quickly onto the floor.

The desire to hide away comes to her, as she closes her legs together as Kylo rests back on his haunches. He smiles at her as he lifts her one leg, bringing her ankle up to his lips and pressing a soft kiss to the inside. He leaves a flurry of kisses up her legs - her knees, the inside of her thighs before settling down onto his belly between them, his face so close to where she’s aching.

He sucks a bruise to her soft silky skin, right next to the apex and it leaves her practically desperate, especially when he gives her such a lascivious look.

‘Kylo, please.’ She whispers sounding wanton, fingers clinging to the covers, and nipples rubbing against the lace.

He doesn’t reply, instead he leans down and kisses her, licks her, nips at her, teases her and pleasures her with both his mouth and his fingers. Leaving her trying to curtain her moans and grunts as she orgasms, eyes scrunched closed as she sags onto the mattress, feeling sated.

But Kylo Ren doesn’t do things by halves. No sooner has she hit one peek his mouth is back on her, quickly pushing her over the edge to a second release.

Her whole body is tingling with the post bliss as she stares up at the ceiling, her breathing starting to even out. Kylo kisses up her body until his is covering hers and he kisses her passionately, knowing that she can taste herself on his tongue. Rey lets out a small whimper, her hips bucking at the feel of his erection brushing against her.

‘Are you sure?’ He asks gently, pulling back enough to look down at her.

‘Yes.’ She voices her consent and Kylo nods before climbing off both her and the bed.

He pulls off his boxer briefs before grabbing his pants, pulling out his wallet. He retrieves a condom and gives her a shy smile. She doesn’t say anything as he rips the foil open and rolls it onto himself before getting back on the bed.

Rey holds her breath as he crawls back up the length of her body, pressing light kisses as he goes, until they’re eye level once again. He kisses her once, before reaching between them and sliding into her.

Once he’s fully seated inside of her she lets out her breath, adjusting to his size. It’s been a while, a very long while. He kisses her as he starts to move slowly, in and out, eliciting whines, whimpers and gasps from her lips as she wraps her legs around his waist and her one arm around his shoulders, holding him close as they have sex.

After a while he holds onto her as he flips their positions, now Rey is on top. Feeling emboldened and incredibly sexy by how this powerful and successful man is looking at _her_. His eyes full of hunger and desire for her, so she pins one of his wrists down against the pillow as the fingertips of his other hand trail up her spine, making her shudder and sit up straighter, letting go of his wrist.

Kylo’s hands settle on her thighs as she rocks her hips back and forth. Her hands reach up behind and she undoes her bra, quickly removing it and finally allowing him to see her. All of her. His eyes widen more, if that were even possible, as he drinks in the sight of her perky breasts and dusty pink nipples, the buds pebbling from arousal.

He reaches up and cups her breasts, giving a gentle squeeze as he brushes his thumbs over her nipples, making Rey moan and her hips falter. He is transfixed by them as he sits up and Rey starts to move again, up and down, back and forth.

Rey laces her fingers through his hair as he leans forward and takes a nipple between his lips and teases the sensitive bud with his tongue, a loud groan tumbling from her mouth.

He lavishes great attention to her breasts and her nipples especially, before they both reach their climaxes and fall back against the covers, panting hard and body’s shimmering with sweat.

‘I hope that the kids slept through that.’

o-o-o-o-o

After cleaning up, it’s not long before Rey falls into a contented, peaceful and happy sleep, face nestled into Kylo’s chest, her hand over his ribs and his arm slung around her shoulders.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :o)
> 
> Sorry if you guys were expecting a Disney movie marathon and more BB and BB-9E aka Brady and Hattie, but they'll be there in the next and final chapter. This one just wasn't working with that, it wasn't gelling but I am happy with this version.
> 
> Unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the night before. What is it about children and inquisitive minds? 
> 
> Chapter 4 recap: 
> 
> Sleepover + smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments on the previous chapter.
> 
> I hope that this chapter makes up fro what the previous one was lacking.
> 
> This is the last one.
> 
> Please, please let me know what you think I'm having such a huge confidence crisis with my writing at the moment, so much so that I'm on the verge of just stopping writing all together.

o-o-o-o-o

Kylo wakes up to the soft sound of snoring. The early morning light is drifting in through the gap in the curtains. He turns his head to find Rey lying on her side facing him, a contented look on her face, peaceful in her sleep.

He slowly and quietly climbs out of bed, needing the toilet. He walks around the bed, searching for his underwear, finding them and pulling them on. He heads for the door, glancing back over his shoulder to see Rey snuggle into her pillow and a small smile spreads across his lips as he steps out into the hallway, heading for the door clearly signed as the bathroom.

When he steps back out into the hallway, pulling the bathroom door close he finds Brady and Hattie standing there, happy smiles on their faces.

‘Hello.’ They chirp in unison.

‘Hey. Um, what are you guys doing up so early?’ He mumbles, feeling a little flustered.

‘We were going to wake Rey up so we can have breakfast?’ Brady answers, holding his cuddly Mickey Mouse tight against his chest.

‘Oh, okay. Um, why don’t you let me wake Rey up and you guys go and watch cartoons in the living room.’ Kylo mutters, nodding in hope.

Brady and Hattie look at one another before nodding and Kylo lets out a relieved breath when they start to turn around until Hattie pauses.

‘Sir, why are you naked?’

‘Wha-what? I’m not naked.’ He stammers, looking down at himself to check that he really isn’t naked.

‘Where’s Rey?’ Brady quickly changes the subject, heading for Rey’s bedroom door.

‘She’s asleep.’ Kylo blurts, taking a step forward, feeling surprisingly thrown by their quick fire questions. He may be a hotshot lawyer, but trying to keep the truth about what happened from a couple of five year olds and he’s putty in their tiny hands.

‘I’m hungry.’ Brady replies, turning on his heels and heading toward the kitchen.

‘Uh, okay.’ Kylo mumbles, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand as Hattie gives him a knowing look, one that reminds him so much of her parents and alarms him all the same.

‘I want pancakes. And fluff.’ Brady states loudly as he disappears through the doorway.

Hattie flashes him a bright smile before running off to join Brady.

‘Sure, sure.’ Kylo heads quickly to Rey’s bedroom and finds that she’s still fast asleep.

He grabs his pants and pulls them on before picking up his shirt and heading back out into the hallway, hoping that the little ones haven’t tried to start cooking themselves.

Kylo steps into the kitchen to find Brady rummaging around in a drawer, making a whole lot of racket.

‘Hey, hey. Let me.’ Kylo hurries forward, reaching for the pans that Brady is pulling at.

Brady steps back and allows Kylo to take charge.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey sighs contentedly as she wakes up, stretching out the full width and length of the bed, a smile spreading across her face as she takes a deep breath. Her brows furrow when she smells the sweet batter of pancakes. She flings off the the covers and dives out of bed, her brain only registering panic and alert. Brady!

She almost collides with the closed door, when she realises that she’s completely naked and she freezes. Turning back into her room she looks around with wide eyes, mouth falling open as she recalls the night before. She had _sex_ with Kylo Ren. But where is he?

Her eyes scan the room for any trace of him - his underwear, pants and shirt are gone, and her heart plummets. Letting herself wallow in self pity for a moment before she pulls herself back together and pulls on her pyjamas before stepping out into the hall.

‘So, do you like living with Rey?’ She hears Kylo’s deep voice coming from the kitchen and a smile spreads across her face as relief washes over her.

‘I love Rey. She’s great. But I miss my daddies.’ Brady answers as Rey pads softly down the corridor toward the kitchen.

‘I bet. I’m sure they miss you too. They’ll be back before you know it.’ Kylo replies encouragingly as Rey steps into the doorway, her smile growing when she sees Kylo standing by the stove and Brady and Hattie next to him on the step watching Kylo intently as he makes pancakes.

‘Are you and Hattie going to be living with us?’ Brady asks, looking up at Kylo as he crumbles some graham crackers over the pancakes.

‘Uh, we have our own place. Uptown.’

‘Can we go there. Can we live there?’ Brady enthuses and Hattie joins in with Brady’s excitement as Kylo takes the pancakes off the heat.

‘Um…… you live here with Rey. And then when your daddies are back you’ll be living with them again.’ Kylo sounds unsure as Rey watches from the doorway, no-one noticing her yet.

‘Okay.’ Brady shrugs and Rey smiles.

‘I mean you and Rey can always come over.’ Kylo mutters, plating the pancakes.

‘Today?’ Brady practically yelps, as he and Hattie begin bouncing up and down on the step.

‘I don’t know. It’s up to Rey.’ Kylo replies as he slathers fluff marshmallow creme over the pancakes.

‘Rey will want to. You can kiss again. Like last night. And make those funny noises again.’ Brady beams and Kylo gawps down at the little boy, and that sly Hux-ish look spreads across Hattie’s face again.

‘Wh-what?’ He stammers, gripping the jar of fluff in his hand.

‘We saw you. You and Rey were kissing.’ Hattie pipes up.

‘And there were funny noises coming from Rey’s bedroom.’ Brady adds and Kylo pales.

‘Oh fuck.’ He murmurs under his breath before gulping heavily.

Breakfast has quickly become a nightmare. Children are completely alien to him. He might be Hattie’s guardian, but he’s basically left her upbringing in the hands of a collection of nannies, so actually spending time with a child is rather terrifying. The time he does spend with Hattie is usually spent reading, in silence. She sits one end of the couch and he the other. She reads books for children years older as he reviews cases. It works for them.

But this interrogation has thrown him entirely. He has no idea what to say in response.

‘Why were you making those funny noises?’ Brady continues.

‘Morning!’ Rey says loudly as she pretends to enter the room, finally getting over her initial shock of Brady and Hattie’s line of questioning, it had left her frozen in the doorway.

‘He-hey.’ Kylo mumbles, his face flush as Brady and Hattie jump off the step and rush over to Rey, hugging her around the legs.

‘Rey!’ They both yelp happily as her eyes meet Kylo’s, who’s breathing hard, utterly bewildered.

‘Pancake s’mores for breakfast. How yummy.’ Rey smiles, hoping that she’s done enough to distract the kids from their questions.

‘Kylo made them.’ Hattie smiles, clearly a little giddy as Rey takes hold of their hands and directs them over to the table.

‘Come on sit down and then we can eat them.’ She states, looking back over her shoulder to find Kylo staring at her, wonder in his eyes.

‘Are you and Kylo going to get married and have a baby?’ Brady asks just as Rey turns away.

Her eyes widen as she stops, and she sees a faint smirk tug at Kylo’s lips as if he were saying ‘Ha your turn now.’

‘What? Now why would you say that?’ She mumbles as Kylo shakes his head and sighs.

‘Because you were kissing last night. And making funny noises. The kind of noises my daddies make when they are having their special daddy time.’ Brady points out, such an innocent look on his face as Rey turns back to face him.

‘Oh. Um, no. No. Kylo and I aren’t getting married and having a baby. We’re um…….we’re……’ She trails off, looking over her shoulder at Kylo, who looks at her as expectantly as the kids.

‘We’re ummmmm? We’re what?’ He asks as he grabs the chocolate chips and sprinkles them over the pancakes and they sink into the fluff.

‘We’re dating?’ Rey says a little unsure as she steps over to Kylo, a look of hope and fear in her eyes.

A smile spreads across his lips as he places the choc chips down on the counter and grips Rey by the waist, pulling her closer.

‘Yeah. We’re dating.’ He answers, and Rey beams up at him before he captures her lips with his own.

‘You’re boyfriend and girlfriend.’ Hattie squeaks with excitement, matched by Brady’s.

‘Yes. We’re boyfriend and girlfriend.’ Rey purrs when she pulls back, hands resting on Kylo’s chest as they gaze into one another’s eyes.

‘We’re boyfriend and girlfriend too.’ Brady announces and the adults both look over at them, soft laughs falling from their lips.

‘You are?’ Rey smiles as she breaks away from her boyfriend and grabs two plates of s’mores.

‘Yeah. But we don’t do all that kissy stuff.’ Hattie replies, with a toothy smile on her face as Rey places the two smaller portions down in front of the kids.

‘Well that’s great. And it’s good that you don’t do all that kissy stuff. That’s only for adults.’

‘We hold hands.’ Brady tells them as Kylo places down the other two plates.

‘That’s cute.’ Rey smiles as Kylo leans over and presses a kiss to the top of her head, making her look up before pressing a fleeting kiss to her lips as he steps away.

‘Coffee? Tea? Juice?’ He enquires as he steps between the kettle and the fridge.

‘Um tea, please. And there’s some apple juice in the fridge.’ Rey replies as she watches him, admiring his ass in his pants before turning her attention back to the children.

‘These look delicious. Did you guys help?’ Rey enquires, as she brushes her hand through Brady’s hair.

‘No-’

‘Hey, don’t sell yourselves short. You helped mix the batter.’ Kylo states as he pours the glasses of apple juice and the kids beams up at him proudly.

‘Well they look great.’ Rey smiles as she picks up her knife and fork.

Kylo walks over holding the four glasses like he’s a waiter.

‘Impressive, did you learn that from your maid.’ Rey teases, before clamping her hand over her mouth.

‘Ha. Ha. No. I worked as a waiter when I was at college.’ He tells her, the tips of his ears turning red.

‘Oh! Well I bet it wasn’t like where I worked?’ Rey retorts.

‘I’m sure it wasn’t. It was a Michelin star restaurant.’ He smirks, and Rey shakes her head as he gives her a cheeky wink before stepping back over to the kettle.

Rey lets out a breath, a smile on her lips and butterflies kicking up a storm in her stomach as she cuts up a bite of s’more, looking up to see Brady and Hattie wolfing down the delicious breakfast treat.

‘Hey, sweetheart…..,’ Kylo falters as Rey’s head jerks up, looking over her shoulder at him.

‘Sorry, Rey. How do you take your tea?’ He asks, his voice wavering after his ‘slip-up’ and his eyes wide with surprise.

‘Just milk, _sweetheart_.’ Rey taunts with a huge grin, feeling tingly all over.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Un-beta'd.
> 
> I hope you liked it Chai and that it somehow, in a tiny way met your prompt?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey doesn't exactly get a good reaction to the revelation of who her boyfriend is from Rose and Paige. But she knows how to relieve her anger ;) (smutty times)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. So even though this fic was all done and dusted last year, I recently got a comment on it and suddenly a plot bunny popped into my head. So I had to write it down and now I'm sharing it with you guys.
> 
> So here it is - the first of a couple new chapters that no-one asked for lol
> 
> I hope you like it.

o-o-o-o-o

‘So Rey, what are you up to this weekend?’ Rose Tico - a paediatric nurse - asks as the three nurses gather their belonging from their lockers in the staff locker room.

‘Well Finn and Poe are back next weekend so we’re going to take the kids to the zoo.’ She replies absently, stuffing her scrubs into her sports bag.

‘Wait, what did you just say? Did you just say ‘ _we_ ’ and ‘ _the kids_ ’?  Who is ' _we_ ' and who are ' _the kids'_ you're on about?’ Paige Tico - a surgical nurse and Rose’s big sister - blurts, looking at Rey with wide and intrigued eyes as Rey freezes, eyes fixed on the inside of her locker, realising what she’d just said. Whoops.

‘Rey, are you seeing someone? Have you got a boyfriend?’ Rose asks excitedly.

Rey takes a silent breath as she closes her eyes for a long moment, pressing her lips together as she steps back from her locker. She tugs the strap of her bag onto her shoulder and truck keys gripped in her other hand, the Tico sisters watching her with bated breath. Waiting for her answer. For her confirmation or denial.

‘You’ve got a boyfriend, haven’t you? Oh my god. I’m so happy for you. You deserve to have some happiness.’ Rose squeaks, practically bouncing forward and gripping Rey’s arm.

‘Yes. I have a boyfriend.’ She relents and Paige nods a sly smile on her lips.

‘I’ve got to say you’re a dark horse Jakken, a real dark horse. So what’s his name? Do we know him? Does he work here? Is he a doctor? He’s not married is he? Is that why you’ve not told us about mr mysterious before?’ Paige bombards Rey with questions, enough to make her head spin.

She sighs softly, a shy smile on her lips as she thinks of the best way to tell them that she’s dating Kylo Ren. The Tico sisters are not a fan of the most proficient defense attorney in the city.

‘No, you don’t know him. But you sort of know of him. He doesn’t work here. He’s not a doctor. And he’s not married.’ She answers, skipping the first question and hoping that they’ll move on. But she’s out of luck.

‘You didn’t say his name?’ Paige points out, eyes narrowing a fraction as she folds her arms over her chest while Rey takes a step back, looking down at the ground, feeling her face burn with a blush.

‘Didn’t I?’

‘No.’ Rose states as Rey walks as casually as possible over to the door.

‘Oh. Uh, it’s Kylo. Kylo Ren.’ She says airily, as if it’s a regular occurrence for her to date men hated by most of the people she knows.

‘What! You’re-you’re dating Kylo Ren. _The_ Kylo Ren? The defence attorney Kylo Ren?’ Rose snaps bewildered, eyes wide with shock as Rey gives a shrug.

‘Rey, he defends the scum of the earth. He saves them from prison. Killers. Criminals.’ Paige wails.

‘That’s just his job. That’s not him.’ Rey defends, feeling anger begin to ripple in her stomach. If it’s like this with Rose and Paige, she dreads to think how Finn and Poe will react to the news of her boyfriend.

‘He takes blood money.’ The elder sister cries out and Rey sighs, her truck keys dig into the palm of her hand as she grinds her teeth.

She closes her eyes for a long moment, desperately trying to calm herself down to stop herself from saying something she might regret as Paige and Rose talk over one another. Bad mouthing Kylo, despite not knowing him.

‘He’s a good guy. He’s kind and funny and intelligent. And he’s really good at his job.’ Rey states, her voice strong and steady.

‘Yeah he's brilliant at keeping monsters out of jail.’ Rose yelps and Rey shakes her head, her anger is increasing, despite her efforts.

‘Look. I’m not asking for permission to date him. And I don’t see why I should have to defend him, or _my_ decision. I am a grown up, and I can do what I want. And if I want to date Kylo Ren, then I am damn well going to date Kylo Ren, okay.’ Rey hisses, that anger bubbling out.

She doesn’t give them chance to reply as she slams into the swing door and storms into the corridor. Anger radiates off her and people scurry out of her way as she marches for the exit.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey yanks the door of her truck close, she’s still angry as she pulls her phone from her bag that she tosses onto the passenger seat. She’s just got off her last day of two weeks of nights. But she’s nowhere near tired. Nope, she’s angry and burning hot.

She selects Kylo’s name and fires him a quick message. Asking where he is. She has a fair idea. His office. It is ten past eight in the morning, so it’d make sense. It’s too late for her to take Brady to kindergarten either.

Her phone pings with a message and a wicked smile blooms on her lips as she asks if he’s alone.

She waits patiently before the ping of his message makes her jump. He is. Only for the next hour. But she can work with that.

Rey turns on the ignition and as she makes her way out of the parking lot she spots Rose and Paige walking out, with Kaydel and Talli. But she doesn’t acknowledge them, not after the reaction she got.

o-o-o-o-o

‘Hey there beautiful.’ Kylo smiles as Rey steps into his office, closing the door behind her, and flipping the lock. She quickly looks around at the stylish office. It’s all dark grey, glass and chrome. It suits him.

‘Hey.’ She purrs, walking over to his desk, where he’s reading a file, dressed in a black shirt with a maroon tie.

‘You okay?’ He asks, glancing up from his file.

Rey nods. ‘Aren’t you tired?’

‘Not yet.’ She shakes her head, unzipping her light grey hoodie.

‘Whatcha doing there sweetheart?’ Kylo questions with a smirk, as Rey tosses her hoodie onto the floor, stepping round the desk so she’s next to his chair.

‘Taking my clothes off.’ She replies plainly, moving onto her white t-shirt, tugging it over her head.

‘I can see that. But why?’ He turns his swivel chair so he’s facing her, hands gripping the armrests as he smiles up at her.

‘Because I want to have sex with you right now.’ She snipes, undoing the string to her track pants as Kylo nods, eyes focusing on her hands.

‘You seem a little angry. Are you?’ He enquires softly as Rey pushes her track pants off her hips.

‘A little bit.’ She replies kicking off her track pants and looking up at him to find his head tilted to the side as he admires her body, teeth dragging over his full bottom lip, pupils blown.

Rey steps forward and climbs into her lap. ‘What are you angry about?’

‘People. Judgemental people.’ Rey answers, reaching for his belt.

‘Work people?’ Kylo grunts as she yanks his belt open and her eyes fire up to meet his.

‘Work friend people.’ She pouts, pulling his belt from the loops of his trousers and dropping it on the floor with a clunk.

‘What did they do?’

Rey pops open the button of his pants, watching her fingers as Kylo looks at her flush face, drinking her in.

‘Said some stuff.’

‘What stuff?’

‘About you.’ She murmurs, slowly unzipping his zipper, knuckles brushing over the bulge in his pants and making him fidget and let out a hiss.

‘Oh. What about me?’ He presses, his breath starting to shallow.

‘Basically you're not a nice guy.’ She pauses, looking up at him.

‘They are kind of right.’ He muses, a crooked smirk on his increasingly flush face.

‘I like you.’ Rey mutters, tugging his pants open and hooking her fingers into the band of his black underwear.

‘That’s good to know.’ He snickers, but it dissolves into a groan as Rey yanks his pants down at the front, just enough to free his erection.

‘I think you’re nice.’ She mumbles, taking him in hand and slowly moving it up and down the length, drawing a long moan from his lips as his head falls back against his chair.

‘I think you’re nice too. Especially when you do that.’ He tells her airily, hands gripping her hips, fingertips digging into her skin as she squeezes him.

Rey shifts as far forward as she can in the narrow space that is his chair, feeling her own pulse beginning to increase as heat pools in her core. He lifts his head and their eyes meet. A spark emits between them, and she practically throws herself at him. Slanting her mouth over his in a heated, hungry kiss.

With some adjustment he’s inside of her, and Rey just goes for it. Rocking her hips, grinding down and groaning with pleasure. She tries to keep the noise down, but every time she hits a particular angle it just makes her gasp loudly in delight. So much so that Kylo quickly silences her with a deep kiss.

She’s never been this bold before, she’s not the kind of woman to just march into her lovers workplace and accost him for sex. But Kylo Ren certainly brings the wild abandon out of her.

When it’s all over and they’ve reached their respective finishes Rey is left boneless, pressed against his chest, face buried into his shoulder, breathing through her come down.

‘Do you feel better now?’ Kylo murmurs, running his hands up and down her back.

‘Ummm, a lot more relaxed.’ She smirks, sitting up straight before climbing off his lap and pulling on her clothes as Kylo tucks himself back in and straightens out his clothes, checking that he’s decent.

‘So, does this mean if I get angry I can come to the hospital and ravish you?’ He snickers, a naughty twinkle in his eyes.

‘I’m sure we could find a supply closet.’ She replies playfully, zipping up her hoodie.

Kylo chuckles as he steps around his desk and rests a hand on her hip before pressing a rather chaste kiss to her lips.

'I'm angry quite a lot mind.' He chuckles softly, looking down at her, a smile on his lips.

'It'll be a busy supply closet.' She giggles, before pressing another kiss to his lips.

‘Are you coming over later?’ Rey enquires as she walks over to the door, flipping the lock open.

‘Of course. We'll be there, say seven?’ He suggests.

‘I can pick her up with Brady and give her her dinner if you want?’ She offers.

‘If you’re sure?’

‘Yeah. No problem.’

‘Okay. That would be great. Thank you.’ He gives a slight crooked smile and Rey scoffs.

‘Babe, you don’t have to thank me. I’m happy to help. Besides that means you’re cooking breakfast.’ She quips as she pulls the door open and flashes Kylo a disarming smile.

‘You really can’t get enough of my S’mores can you?’ He snickers as he leans in the doorway watching her leave.

‘You know it.’ Rey smirks with a wink before bouncing off, feeling so much more relaxed, and looking forward to a good sleep.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> I hope it wasn't too bad. 
> 
> A quick note - Rose and Paige are more shocked that genuinely nasty about Rey + Kylo. 
> 
> Unbeta'd.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A family fun day at the zoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the lovely response to the revival of this fic - it's been so sweet and wonderful. xx
> 
> This chapter is more fluff and cute than anything (well I hope it is lol)

o-o-o-o-o

‘So guys what animals are you looking forward to seeing?’ Rey asks, looking back at the kids in the back.

‘The rhinos.’ Brady says excitedly.

‘The giraffe’s.’ Hattie adds and Kylo grinds his teeth.

‘What about the penguins? Aren’t you looking forward to seeing them?’ He asks a little forcefully.

‘Yeah the penguins. I like penguins. They walk funny.’ Brady giggles as he starts pretending to move like a penguin in his car seat.

Kylo smiles, before turning his attention to the little redhead. ‘What about you Hattie? Are you looking forward to seeing the penguins?’ 

‘Yes, Sir. I think penguins are really cute.’

‘Hattie, you know you don’t need to call me that anymore.’ Kylo tells her.

‘Sorry si-. Sorry.’ She blushes as Kylo sighs, a small smile creeping onto his lips.

‘What about you? What are you looking forward to seeing?’ Rey asks, looking across at him.

‘I quite like the big cats. Especially the panthers.’ He smirks slowly, looking at her through the corner of his eyes.

‘Ah, dangerous. Like you.’ She smirks in reply and Kylo snickers.

‘So what about you? What animal are you looking forward to seeing?’ 

‘Hmmmm. The elephants, because, well you know.’ She grins naughtily and Kylo quirks his eyebrow. Of course he knows, how can he not know about the tiny elephant tattoo on his girlfriends ankle. 

‘Yeah I know.’ He smirks, recalling how the night before he showered that particular tattoo with licks and kisses.

‘Oh and the meerkats. They’re just so cute.’ Rey smiles affectionately.

Kylo looks pleased with himself as he continues on toward the zoo.

o-o-o-o-o

‘Okay, where to first?’ Rey says as she kneels down with the map in her hands, flanked on either side by Brady and Hattie.

The little one’s start pointing at different things on the map yelping excitedly and over one another.

‘Whoa calm down. Chill kids. Chill.’ Kylo says, waving his hands at the over excited kids.

‘Let’s start that way.’ Rey suggests as Kylo leans over to look at the map.

‘Rhino’s! Rhino’s! Rhino’s!’ Brady yelps, jumping up and down.

‘Come on then.’ Kylo says, stepping away and the kids run past him, eager to get to seeing the animals.

o-o-o-o-o

As they approach the penguin island Kylo keeps checking his watch, looking increasingly harassed.

‘Are you okay?’ Rey asks, placing her hand on his arm and trying to catch his eye as Brady and Hattie peer through the glass looking at the otters.

‘Yeah, I’m fine.’ He replies, rather short.

‘No you’re not. What’s going on? Why do you keep checking your watch? Are you…...I dunno. Up to something?’ She shrugs, looking puzzled.

‘Ive-- I’ve booked a surprise for Hattie and Brady.’

‘A surprise? What kind of surprise?’ Rey questions, suspiciously, but a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

‘A penguin encounter.’ He tells her and her mouth drops open.

‘No way. Oh my god Kylo. That’s amazing. They’re going to love it.’ She gasps, looking up at him with such warm affection and delight in her eyes.

‘Yeah?’

‘Of course. They’ll love it.’

The two kids are in a hot debate about if an otter swimming in the water behind the perspex is a boy or a girl otter.

‘Rey, is it a boy otter or a girl otter?’ Brady asks as she crouches down next to the little ones.

‘I don’t know. What do you think Kylo?’ She asks, turning her head to look up at him as he leans over.

‘I think it’s a boy otter.’ He muses and Hattie cries out in triumph. ‘I told you it was a boy otter. See I was right.’ 

‘He doesn’t know. He’s not a zoo man. He’s just your fake daddy.’ Brady snipes and Hattie scowls, arms folding over her chest.

‘Wow, Brady. No. You don’t say things like that.’ Rey interrupts before Hattie gives a comeback.

‘Now apologise.’ Rey orders and Brady huffs, looking down at his feet.

‘Brady. Apologise now.’ Rey warns.

‘Sorry.’ He mutters, glancing up at Hattie with a pout on his lips.

‘What do you say in return?’ Kylo looks down at Hattie and she sighs.

‘I accept your apology.’ She replies and the tension quickly defuses, much to Rey and Kylo’s relief.

‘Now, Rey and I have arranged a little treat for you guys.’ Kylo begins, and Rey’s brows furrow at the claim that she was involved in the surprise.

‘A penguin encounter.’

His announcement is received with screaming delight and jumping up and down from Brady and Hattie.

‘But we have to go now. Come on.’ Kylo grins, and Brady and Hattie dart out of the otter viewing room, leaving Rey with Kylo.

‘Why did you say I was involved?’ She questions as he wraps his arm around her shoulder and her’s around his waist.

He shrugs, ‘I dunno. Because you inspired my decision.’

o-o-o-o-o

Meeting the penguins proved to be a huge success as Brady and Hattie delight in meeting the penguins. Smiling brightly with the zookeeper as Kylo and Rey watch on from the viewing deck, taking photo after photo. Relishing in seeing them so happy.

When the encounter is over Brady and Hattie come running over to them, cuddly penguins in arms and a certificate waving in the air as they talk excitedly to their respective guardian about meeting the penguins.

‘So you enjoyed it then?’ Kylo asks as he leans down to try and make sense of Hattie’s rapid chatter.

‘I love it. Thank you.’ She squeaks, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly.

Rey looks over as she hugs Brady and a soft smile spreads across her face at the sight. Seeing the emotions in his face as he hugs Hattie back.

As they walk back toward the entrance/exit of the zoo Kylo stops.

‘There is one last surprise in store, ‘ he begins, eyes settling on Rey, ‘for you.’

‘For me?’ She mutters, looking down at the two kids, but from the expressions on their face’s they’re none the wiser.

‘An elephant encounter.’ 

‘An elephant encounter?’ She parrots.

He nods, looking a little unsure about his surprise.

‘I get to meet an elephant?’ She asks airily.

‘Yeah. And either feed it or wash it. Depends on the keeper.’ 

Rey’s hands fly up to her mouth, shaking her head in disbelief.

‘Oh my gosh. Kylo. Thank you.’ She croaks, tears brimming in her eyes as she launches herself at him.

‘Come on. You haven’t even met the elephant yet. You can thank me later.’ He says, a sly twinkle in his eyes.

They head over to the elephant enclosure and the keeper introduces himself to Rey, before directing Kylo and the children to the viewing station.

‘Rey loves elephants.’ Brady tells them as he and Hattie watch through the perspex.

They watch as Rey meets the juvenile male elephant called Kermit, a look of pure joy on her face as she pats the elephant’s trunk as she feeds him an apple.

Kylo knows that he made the right calls with their animal encounters. The look of happiness and enjoyment on all their faces warms his heart. 

Rey walks over with a cuddly elephant tucked under her arm and a certificate with a photo of her with Kermit in her hand. A tear rolls down her cheek as she smiles brightly at her thoughtful boyfriend.

‘Thank you so much. That was incredible.’ She sniffles, burying her face into his chest as he presses a kiss to the top of her head.

‘Why are you crying? Are you upset?’ Brady asks, tugging her pant leg.

‘No. No. I’m not upset. I’m happy. I’m really happy.’ She smiles, crouching down for the little boy, after passing her cuddly toy and certificate to Kylo.

She pulls Brady and Hattie into her arms and hugs them, whispering in their ears and naughty little smiles spread across their faces.

o-o-o-o-o

‘I got you something as a way of saying thanks for today.’ Rey smiles playfully as she sits on the edge of the bed.

‘You did?’ Kylo purrs, stepping over from the closed door.

‘Yeah.’ Rey whispers, and retrieves his gift from behind her back - a cuddly panther.

‘Her name is Rey.’

‘Is that right?’

She nods, a devilish smile on her lips as Kylo kneels down in front of her, hands resting on her knees, pushing her legs apart.

‘Yeah. She’s an office cat.’ She teases and Kylo chuckles. ‘So I’m guessing you want panther Rey to live in my office?’

She nods with a coy smile. ‘Well she can’t live here with elephant Kylo. She might try and eat him whole.’

‘And what if elephant Kylo wants panther Rey to try and eat him whole?’ He murmurs, hands running up her bare legs toward her panties.

‘I'm sure panther Rey is willing to give it a go.’ She purrs, looking up innocently from beneath her lashes, before Kylo pounces on her, and they fall back onto the bed in a flurry of hungry, passionate kisses, the cuddly toy falling to the side.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Unbeta'd
> 
> I hope it wasn't to dull and dreary. I've never done an animal encounter myself so I have no idea what they involve - sorry for the lack of description :( Also was the end more bad flirting? ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Kylo get a rude interruption that results in some harsh words and apologises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has left a comment or a kudos' on this ever expanding story <3
> 
> This was a surprisingly quick write once I got the flow, so it might be a bit rough.
> 
> :o)

o-o-o-o-o

Rey lets out a low groan, her face buried into her pillow as Kylo thrusts into her from behind, letting out soft grunts against the backdrop of the slap of skin-on-skin.

‘Fuck.’ Rey murmurs, grinding her hips and being hit deeper.

‘Shhhhh.’ Kylo purrs, giving her hips a squeeze.

It’s early Sunday morning, but it’s not too early that Brady and Hattie won’t come storming into the bedroom looking for their breakfast. Rey had considered putting a lock on the door, but she’d decided against it, knowing that Brady might need her in the night and she wouldn’t want him locked out.

So they have to take their chances. So far they’d not been caught, but they’ve had a couple of close calls. Some very, _very_ close calls.

She feels her climax draw ever closer as his hips begin moving faster and faster, his own release on the brink. It comes over her in waves, as gasping moan, fingers curling into the pillow, hard nipples brushing against the covers as Kylo hits his own orgasm, spilling inside of her with a clenched teeth grunt.

They collapse onto the bed together, Kylo on his back taking gulping breaths as Rey turns her head to look at him, a smile growing across her face as she lets out a small giggle.

‘That’s certainly the best way to wake up in the morning.’ Kylo sniggers, rolling onto his side, running his fingertips down her spine and making her shudder.

‘Noted.’ Rey grins as Kylo leans over and presses a kiss to her bare shoulder.

Just then there’s a noise from beyond the bedroom. The sound of a door opening. Rey sighs, their peace is over, now that the children are up.

‘We’ll that was nice while it lasted.’ She mumbles, shifting so she’s sat up, legs swung over the side of the bed.

Kylo flops back onto his back, looking up at the ceiling as Rey gets up, pulling on some clothes in order to go and tend to Brady and Hattie.

‘One day we can stay in bed all day. Until our hearts are content and your pus-’

‘Ah ah, language.’ She smirks, tying her hair up into three buns.

‘-sy is sore.’ He finishes with a wicked glint in his eyes as he moves to get up as well.

Rey steps over to where he’s now pulling on his jeans in order to retrieve her vest when they hear excited shouting coming from further inside the apartment. She glances up at Kylo, her brows furrowing and then her eyes widening when she hears additional voices.

‘It can’t be.’ She mutters as Kylo fastens his jeans.

‘What? What is it? Rey?’ He questions, grabbing his shirt as she tugs her vest over her head, striding over to the bedroom door.

‘Rey?’ Kylo hisses, hurrying after her as she pulls the door open and steps out into the hallway.

‘What?’ She gasps at the sight of Finn and Poe standing in her apartment, Brady in Finn’s arms and Hattie hiding in the doorway to Brady’s bedroom.

‘Hey peanut!’ Finn beams, stepping forward but then coming to an abrupt halt when Kylo steps out of the bedroom behind her, fingers doing up a couple of shirt buttons.

‘We were wondering whose kid she is. Now we know.’ Poe snipes, a look of disgust on his face, directed at Kylo.

‘What-- what are you doing here? I thought you were back next week?’ Rey questions, ignoring the spiteful looks they’re giving Kylo as he steps round her and past them in order to get to Hattie.

‘Come on you. Let’s get breakfast.’ He tells Hattie, offering his hand to the confused little girl, casting a backward glance at Rey’s best friends.

‘We got an earlier flight. Thought we’d surprise Brady and you. But it looks like we weren’t the only ones with a surprise.’ Poe snarks and Rey scoffs, folding her arms over her chest.

‘You should have called. Not just let yourselves into my apartment.’ She snaps, hearing Kylo in the kitchen as Brady clings to Finn’s neck.

‘Kylo Ren? Really? He’s your boyfriend?’ Poe hisses, stepping forward and Rey’s back straightens.

‘I don’t have to justify myself to you. Especially not in _my_ home.’ She bites back, staring Poe straight in the eye.

‘You stink of sex.’ Poe mutters, a look of disgust flashing across his brown eyes and her jaw clenches.

‘Guys, guys. Please. Not in front of Brady.’ Finn interjects quickly, seeing that things are heading south.

The two stop, still glaring at one another.

Finn turns his attention to Brady, who looks a little scared, holding onto his Daddy tightly.

‘Hey why don’t you go and see what they’re doing in the kitchen, yeah?’ Finn smiles softly at his son before he lowers him down.

‘O-okay.’ Brady answers, looking up at the adults. Rey gives him a reassuring smile and Poe does too, albeit more forced.

Brady turns on his heels and heads into the kitchen, leaving Rey with Finn and Poe.

‘How dare you come into my apartment and judge me.’ She snarls, angrily.

‘We’re not judging.’ Finn says, stepping closer to the pair.

‘You might not be, but he is.’ Rey states, eyes not leaving Poe’s.

‘I have looked after your son as if he were my own for the past three months. And you just rock up unannounced, letting yourself into my apartment and stand there making snide comments about who I see-’

‘It’s Kylo Ren, Rey.’ Poe snaps.

‘I know who he is. He’s my boyfriend.’

‘So I was right then?’ Poe huffs, turning away from her.

‘You’re seeing Kylo Ren? But I thought you hated him?’ Finn says, softer than his husband, concern and confusion on his face.

‘I never hated him. I may not agree with his line of work, which he knows about by the way. But I’ve never hated him.’ She defends herself, anger bubbling through her veins at this quite frankly insulting interrogation in her own home.

‘I love him.’ She blurts, just as Kylo steps into the hallway.

‘You-- you love me?’ He stammers, eyes wide with shock and disbelief as Rey takes a gasping breath.

She nods, a smile growing on her lips as he steps over to her.

‘Yeah. I love you.’ She admits, tears burning the backs of her eyes as he takes hold of her hands.

‘I love you too.’ He smiles genuinely.

‘You do?’ She croaks.

‘From the very first moment I met you.’ He confesses, his voice awash with emotion.

Rey lets out a giggle before looping her arms around his neck and pulling him down for a confirming kiss. Ignoring her best friends standing there with a mix of surprise and disappointment on their faces.

‘Yay Kylo loves Rey.’ Hattie chirps as she runs from the kitchen doorway and wraps her arms around Kylo and Rey’s legs.

She’s joined seconds later by an equally happy Brady.

‘Rey and Kylo are going to get married and have babies.’ Brady declares and Rey pulls out of the kiss with a wide smile on her face.

‘We’re not quite there yet darlings.’ She smiles softly at the two little ones, crouching down to their eye level.

‘Rey, I’m sorry.’ Poe offers as she gets to her feet.

‘It’s not just me who you should be apologising to.’ She tells him, looking from Poe to Kylo.

‘I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said what I did. And behaved the way I did. It was unacceptable. And I was wrong to judge either of you so quickly without knowing anything. But I do wish you would have told us what was going on.’ Poe says genuinely.

‘Thank you. And you’re right. You shouldn’t have judged our relationship. It’s not your place, not after everything Rey has done for you. For your son.’ Kylo states and Poe’s shoulders slump.

‘We’re sorry. And we should have called. We had no right to just let ourselves into your home. I’m sorry.’ Finn apologises and Rey takes a long intake of breath before letting it out in a sigh.

‘Can we all just start again?’ She poses looking between the three men.

‘I’d like that.’ Finn smiles, just as a ring starts going off in her bedroom.

‘Excuse me.’ Kylo says as he ducks into the bedroom.

‘Poe?’ Rey looks over at her best friend’s husband, now patting Brady on the top of the head.

‘Yeah. We should start again.’ He agrees and Rey smiles warmly at him, just as Kylo steps back out into the hallway, a worried expression on his face.

‘What? What is it? Kylo?’ Rey asks, stepping over to her boyfriend as he stares down at his phone.

‘Hey you two, why don’t we go finish breakfast?’ Finn smiles down at Brady and Hattie after seeing the almost devastated look on Kylo’s face.

‘Okay. Kylo was make s’mores.’ Brady tells his daddies as both Finn and Poe walk with the children into the kitchen, Poe even holding Hattie’s hand as she introduces herself.

‘Kylo, you’re worrying me. What’s wrong?’ Rey presses, desperate for him to say something.

‘It’s Phasma. She’s dead.’ He mutters, looking her in the eyes.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Unbeta'd.
> 
> So with Phasma dead what does this mean for Hattie? And what about Hux? Did you think that Rey was right to call out Poe for his attitude? Or was Poe right to act like he did? (Of course not!)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Rey make a decision, a big decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the support given this fic. It's so lovely and means a lot :)<3

o-o-o-o-o

Kylo backs into Rey’s bedroom, his head shaking as he mutters to himself. Rey follows him inside, reaching for him.

‘Dead? How? What happened?’ She questions, following him around the room as he searches for his socks.

‘Fuck.’ He snarls, throwing his boot down on the floor before sinking onto the bed, head in his hands.

Rey drops to her knees in front of him, reaching up and grabbing his hands, pulling them down. ‘Kylo look at me. You’re in shock. You need to calm down. Take a deep breath.’ She instructs, clutching his hands in her own.

‘I can’t believe she’s dead. What about Hattie? That poor girl.’ He shakes his head, tears flooding his dark eyes.

‘She’ll be okay. She’s got you.’ Rey reassures him with a gentle smile and a squeeze of his hand.

‘Yeah. But for how long?’ He sighs, looking sad.

‘You’re her Special Guardian Kylo. Even I know that counts for a lot.’

‘And Hux is snivelling snake. If he wants to make things difficult then he’ll do his utmost, believe me.’ He tells her bitterly and Rey gets the impression there’s more than Kylo’s letting on, but now is not the time to press that issue.

‘Yes, but you’re a better lawyer. And a better father to that little girl.’

His eyes fire up to meet hers, wide and shocked, his lips falling open.

‘Sorry. I-I shouldn’t have said that. I’m sorry.’ Rey quickly apologises.

‘No, no. It’s okay. I guess in a way I am like her father. Without the actual title.’ He mutters, eyes lowering as he ponders being Hattie’s by proxy father, and the thought of being her actual father via adoption.

But he quickly pushes the thought aside. He’s got more pressing issues to deal with.

‘I need to find out what happened to Phasma. And speak to Hux.’ He announces, getting to his feet and Rey steps out of his way.

‘Okay.’

‘Will you look after Hattie for me?’ He asks, pausing to look down at her and Rey nods.

‘Of course. Anything.’ She smiles softly as he resumes his search for his socks.

‘Thank you.’

o-o-o-o-o

Kylo is now dressed completely, his car keys, phone and wallet on him as he crouches down in front of Hattie in the living room. He offers her a weak smile.

‘I’ve got to go to work. You’ll stay with Rey until later, okay?’ He tells her as she nods.

Kylo smiles warmly at her, before pulling her into his arms, embracing her. Rey bites her lips together as she watches from the doorway.

‘Okay.’ Hattie replies with a smile, still unaware that her mother has died.

‘Okay.’ Kylo nods as he pulls back, now a slightly teary smile on his face as he gets to his feet.

He steps over to the door, pausing by Rey. ‘I’ll call you later.’

He gives her a brief kiss on the lips before stepping away, heading for the door.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey sits down next to Kylo on his couch in his apartment. She’s just tucked Hattie into bed, wishing her a goodnight and sweet dreams before pressing a tender kiss to the little girl’s forehead.

‘So, what did you find out?’ She asks softly, running her fingers through his dark mane of hair, soothing him.

‘Phasma was shanked in the exercise yard. Her throat was slit.’

‘Oh my god. That’s terrible.’ Rey shakes her head as Kylo takes a sip of whiskey.

‘Apparently she was the top dog in there. But someone else wanted her title. So she and some other women banded together. They started a fight in the yard and this woman got Phasma. They said she died instantly, but who knows.’ He shakes his head, shoulders slumped.

‘I’m sorry.’ Rey offers, not even sure why she said that, but feeling it was right.

‘How do I tell Hattie that? Do I even tell Hattie _that_?’ He turns his gaze to meet hers and she shakes her head.

‘No. You don’t need to tell her that. You just tell her that her mom has died. She doesn’t need to know the details. She’s only a little girl.’

‘But do I lie to her? Tell her her mommy loved her? Phasma had nothing to do with her after she went to prison. She didn’t write, or phone or even see her. She didn’t send her a birthday card, or a Christmas present. She had nothing to do with her.’ He tells Rey, tears brimming in his eyes as he looks over at her.

‘You tell her what she needs to hear. And if that’s a lie to bring her comfort then you tell her.’ Rey tells him, taking the tumbler of half drunk whiskey from his hand and placing it on the coffee table.

He nods with a sigh, he knows that she’s right. That it’s not all about the truth right now, but more about comfort for Hattie.

‘I’m going to see Hux tomorrow. Talk to him about Hattie. Hopefully he’ll not kick off, or try and make things difficult. I know what he’s like.’ He tells her, looking sad and annoyed.

‘You look shattered, you should go to bed.’ Rey suggests and he sighs, eyes rolling shut.

‘I can’t. You’re here, and you’re hardly ever here.’ He gives her a tired smile, hand resting on her thigh.

‘So why don’t I make us some dinner, and then we can have an early night?’ She offers and Kylo nods.

Rey gets to her feet and is about the head for the kitchen when he stops her. ‘Actually I’m not hungry-’

‘You need to eat.’ She points out.

‘I think I’ll just have a bath and go to bed.’ He mumbles, sounding weary.

‘Okay. I’ll get out of your hair.’ She tells him, grabbing her phone off the coffee table.

‘Can’t you stay?’ He practically whispers and Rey pauses a smile on her lips.

‘’Of course. Whatever you need.’ She smiles warmly at him, placing her phone back down on the table.

Kylo gets to his feet, a soft smile on his lips but sorrow in his eyes. She knows it’s for Hattie, not for himself. He really does love that little girl.

She takes hold of Kylo’s hand and leads him to the bathroom.

o-o-o-o-o

Kylo is lying back against the edge of the bath with Rey sitting between his thighs, back against his chest. He twirls a few strands of her hair in his fingers, pressing a kiss to the back of her head.

‘Sweetheart, have you ever thought about having children?’ He asks, voice hesitant and she feels the tension in his body.

It’s not quite a question she’d expected to come from him. When they’d first met over two months ago there wasn’t a single sign of a paternal bone in his entire body. In fact he looked at children almost as if they were aliens.

But over the weeks he and Hattie had bonded, so much so that hugs between them had become a regular occurance. It was heartwarming to watch the development between Kylo and Hattie. And Kylo and Brady.

‘Yeah I have.’ She admits.

‘Yeah?’

‘Hmmm. I’d like to have children. Two or three. A boy and a girl. Two boys. Two girls. Two boys, one girl. Two girls, one boy. Three girls. Three boys. I’m not fussed. I’d just like my own family.’ She smiles ruefully, head dipping and Kylo senses there’s something more than what she’s saying.

He doesn’t know the exact details of Rey’s life. She’d told him that she grew up in the care system, but she’s never spoken about her family. But now seems the time.

‘I didn’t really know my parents. They abandoned me when I was five, six. I don’t even know if I’ve got any brothers or sisters. I sometimes think about looking for them. Finding out what happened to them. To ask them why they left me. For years I held onto that. That desire, that drive for answers. But then meeting Finn and Poe made me realise that family is what you make. That you can choose your own family. You’re not bound to one preset for you.’ She explains, shifting so she’s facing him.

Kylo is surprised by her honesty. He gives her a soft smile.

‘I know how that feels.’ He mutters and she shuffles forward, resting her hands on his bare chest.

‘What about you? Have you ever thought about having children?’

Kylo takes a deep breath before slowly exhaling. He shakes his head. ‘No, not until I met you.’ He blushes as Rey takes a sharp breath.

‘Me?’

He nods, gulping nervously. ‘Yeah you. Seeing you with Hattie and Brady. Seeing how wonderful you are with them, and everyone else. How caring you are. How much love people can give one another. I dunno it made me want that. I want that. I want to have my own family. And I want Hattie to be part of it.’

‘So, what are you saying?’ Rey asks, eyes studying his face.

‘I want to have a family with you. If you want of course. I’m not trying to force you or anything. Or coerce you into anything you don’t want. I’m just saying how I feel.’ He rambles, looking away as his hands clench in the water.

A smile spreads across Rey’s face. ‘Kylo.’

‘Yeah?’ He croaks, slowly looking up, ready to be rejected.

‘Shut up and put a baby in me.’ She grins and he blinks in shock.

‘You-you mean that?’ He stammers and Rey lets out a slightly frustrated bark of laughter.

‘Yes. I mean that. I want to have a family with you.’ She giggles before he surges forward, embraces her in his arms and kisses her passionately, the water sploshing all around them.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Unbeta'd.
> 
> I hope this chapter wasn't too boring or rubbish, but there was so juicy plot development at the end there :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo goes to see Hux and tries to do the right thing by Hattie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read this fic, who has left a comment or a kudos <3

o-o-o-o-o

‘Morning sweetheart.’ Kylo smiles softly at the little girl as he steps into her bedroom, Rey at his side.

‘What’s going on?’ Hattie asks sleepily, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

‘You’re not going to kindergarten today.’ He tells her and she looks confused, glancing between the two adults.

‘Why not? Have I done something wrong?’ The little girl asks with confusion and worry.

‘No, no. Sweetheart you’ve not done anything wrong.’

‘Then why can’t I go to kindergarten?’ She questions, now she’s got him and he looks helplessly at Rey.

Rey steps round a floundering Kylo, sitting on the end of Hattie’s bed and giving her a gentle smile.

‘Because I want to spend the day with you. I want to hang out with you, just us two. Us two girls. Don’t you want to do that? We can watch princess movies and dress up?’ Rey suggests, hopeful.

Hattie continues to look confused.

‘I want to go to kindergarten.’ Hattie repeats, her love of learning shining through even in the face of a fun offer.

Rey turns her head, looking up at Kylo and he looks conflicted. It’s clear in his eyes that he wants to protect her, but he also wants her to do what she enjoys.

‘Okay. You can go to kindergarten.’ He relents with a soft sigh.

‘Kylo?’ Rey grits, looking up at him.

‘It’s okay. If Hattie wants to go in then she should.’ He replies as Rey gets to her feet.

‘Can I have a word please.’ She says in a tone that brokers no arguments.

‘We’ll be right back sweetheart.’ Kylo smiles down at Hattie as Rey leaves the room.

He follows her out, pulling the door closed behind him as she steps away, arms crossed over her chest.

‘Are you sure that’s a good idea? What if someone already knows about Phasma?’ Rey hisses lowly, making sure that Hattie cannot hear.

‘No-one will know.’

‘And how can you be so sure?’

He sighs heavily, running his hands through his hair. ‘I can’t. We both know I can’t guarantee that someone hasn’t already heard. Someone who works in the prison system. But I can’t force her to stay here if she doesn’t want to. If she wants to go to kindergarten then we should let her. Would you rather she sits here asking you questions you can’t answer.’ He tells her, turning back round to face her.

Rey takes a deep breath before sighing. She knows he’s right. If Hattie asks questions then she won’t be able to answer them. Not because she can’t, but because it’s not her place. It’s Kylo’s. And he’s her guardian so what he says goes.

‘Okay. If you think it best she goes to kindergarten then she should go.’ She relents with a slight nod.

‘Right. It’s for the best. To keep things normal before…...before you know.’

‘I know. But I’ll speak to her teacher anyway. Just in case. To make them aware.’

He nods and they head back into Hattie’s bedroom. When they walk in they find that she’s sat there reading one of her many books.

‘Sweetheart why don’t we have your favourite dinner tonight, yeah?’ Kylo asks as he steps over to her bed as she lowers her book.

‘Yay!’ She nods brightly, still unaware of her mother’s tragedy as Kylo smiles adoringly down at her.

‘Love you red.’ He whispers softly, leaning over and pressing a brief kiss to the top of her head.

‘Love you grumpy.’ Hattie replies with as much affection as Kylo smiles genuinely before straightening up.

As he steps over to the bedroom door he gestures for Rey to follow, which she does. Once they’re out of earshot of the five-year-old he sighs, pulling Rey into his arms, against his chest.

‘I’ll tell her when I get back.’

‘ _We_ will tell her when you get back.’ Rey corrects and Kylo offers her a crooked smile.

‘I love you.’

‘I love you too.’ She grins, accepting his kiss before he untangles himself from her warm arms.

‘I’ll see you later.’ He says before heading out, leaving Rey to get ready.

‘Hey Hattie, what do you want for breakfast? Your choice.’ She calls, approaching the little girl's room and hearing the hurried rustle of bedding and a happy yelp.

o-o-o-o-o

‘Well, well, well look who's come to visit me at last.’ Hux sneers as Kylo picks up the receiver.

‘Armitage.’ Kylo says and Hux’s top lip curls into a disdainful sneer.

‘What do you want Ren? Can’t you see I’m a busy man?’

‘I need to talk to you. About Phasma.’ Kylo begins and sees a flicker of worry in the redhead’s cold blue eyes.

‘What’s she gone and done? Don’t tell me she’s gone and got herself killed?’ Hux jeers, but Kylo can hear the fear in Hux’s tone.

He gives a single nod. ‘Yes. I’m afraid so. Gwen is dead.’

Hux nods, his jaw tight and his eyes blinking rapidly as he looks away from Kylo, desperately trying to regain his composure.

‘The stupid bloody cow.’ He scoffs, his tone awash with emotion.

‘Pissed off the wrong person no doubt. It wouldn’t have been for her mouth. She wasn’t the most talkative, as you know. But she was a presence. Intimidating. I wouldn’t have messed with her. But someone clearly thought they could. And won.’ Hux rambles, his face flushing as tears well in his eyes.

‘I’m sorry Hux.’ Kylo offers and the other man takes a shuddering breath.

‘Yeah I bet you are.’ Hux snaps, his eyes darkening.

‘Phasma was my friend and you know it.’ Kylo barks back down the receiver, not prepared to be insulted by Hux. Out of the two of them Phasma was more of a friend than Hux, and even then it was still rather a loose friendship.

Hux slams himself back against his chair, needing to let his anger out somehow, because he won’t cry.

‘Have you told her?’ Hux questions, quickly changing the subject with ease.

‘Who?’

‘Henrietta. Have you told her?’

‘No, I’ve not told Hattie yet. We’re going to sit down with her when I get back.’ Kylo explains, yet Hux zones in on the “ _we_ ” in what Kylo said.

‘Wait a minute. Did you say _we_? Who’s _we_? Don’t tell me you’ve gone and got yourself a girlfriend Ren?’ Hux sneers, eyes narrowing a little as he glares at Kylo.

‘Yes. I’ve got a girlfriend-’

‘Well wasn’t it about time? And it must be serious if you’re speaking like a couple rather than an individual, even when she’s not around. It really must be love.’ Hux snarks, a playful venom in his voice.

‘I’ll take that as your royal seal of approval.’ Kylo quips straight back and Hux smirks.

‘Take it any way you want Ren. I’m sure your girlfriend does.’

Kylo scoffs, shaking his head slightly, but there’s a faint smirk on his lips.

‘Is there anything you want me to say to Hattie? About what’s happened?’

‘No, not really. I’m sure you’ll be able to muster up the right words. Or your girlfriend will.’ Hux sighs, looking deflated again.

Kylo is about to say something when Hux starts talking again. ‘I know Gwen and I were more casual than casual could be, but it didn’t mean I stopped seeing her as a friend. Because that’s what she was, first and foremost. My friend. And I’m going to miss her. I really am.’ Hux tells Kylo softly, possibly the softest Kylo’s ever heard his speak.

I’m sorry Hux. I really am.’ He offers and for the briefest of seconds he’s sure he sees a small smile on Hux’s lips before his mouth falls back into it’s permanent scowl.

‘Thanks.’ Hux mumbles and the two men fall into a slightly awkward silence, both clutching the receivers.

‘And you don’t have to worry. I’m not going to try and stop you from raising Henrietta, sorry, Hattie. You got Special Guardianship because of me and my actions, so I won’t do anything to stop you from raising her. You’re a better parent than I am.’ Hux sulks and Kylo feels bad for the guy, but he’s not about to lie to him.

‘Thank you Armitage, that means a lot. Hattie is a very special little girl.’ He smiles gently, thinking about the redheaded ball of energy.

‘When you tell her, Hattie, about Phasma, don’t tell her that she’s with the angels and all that claptrap. Gwen didn’t believe in religion and neither did I. So I’d appreciate that you keep religion away from her.’

‘Of course. If that's what you want.’

‘It is.’ Hux replies, his shoulders slumping.

Kylo nods, taking a long breath, not sure of what else there is to say.

‘I should get going.’ He says, and Hux nods once.

‘Ren.’ Hux says before Kylo hangs up the receiver.

‘Yeah?’

‘Just look after her. It's what Gwen wanted.’

‘Of course.’

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Unbeta'd.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Rey tell Hattie about Phasma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the love and support shown this fic <3
> 
> A large portion of this chapter has been written in an airport hotel (I'm off on my holidays) so please pardon any mistakes. 
> 
> :o)

o-o-o-o-o

‘Hey.’ Kylo murmurs as he presses a kiss to the top of Rey’s head as he steps over to the dining room table where Rey is sat with a medical journal while Hattie is opposite colouring in.

‘Hi.’ Rey smiles, looking up at him and accepting his kiss.

‘Hello grumpy.’ Hattie answers cheekily and Kylo chuckles.

‘How was kindergarten?’ He enquires, first looking at Hattie - who has returned her focus to her colouring book, and then to Rey.

‘I got a sticker for writing the alphabet forward and backward without getting any wrong.’ Hattie tells him proudly, picking up her schoolbook next to her and opening it to the relevant page.

‘Wow that’s amazing.’ Kylo replies as he move round the table in order to see the sticker.

He rests his hand on her back and presses a faint kiss into her hair. ‘Well done sweetheart. I’m really proud.’

‘Rey said that I can watch How to Train Your Dragon as a reward? Can I?’ She asks, looking up at him and Kylo smiles warmly down at her.

‘Of course you can. But sweetheart, I need to speak with you first.’ His tone becomes serious and the smile slips from Hattie’s face.

‘Am I in trouble?’

‘What? No. Of course not. No, you’re not in trouble. I, we, just need to speak with you about something important, okay?’ Kylo tells her, glancing over at Rey, who offers him a supportive and reassuring smile.

‘Okay.’ Hattie replies, shrinking in on herself a little, chewing her bottom lip.

Kylo takes a breath, before crouching down in front of the little girl. He looks over at Rey who gives a small nod. He’d spoken with her on his way from the prison. Told her everything that Hux had said, and all that he’d found out.

‘Hattie, turn and face me, please.’ He instructs and the little girl does as requested.

Kylo takes another deep breath, hands gripping the chair and the table.

‘You know that your mommy was in prison?’

‘Because she did naughty things.’ Hattie replies and Kylo nods.

‘Yes, because she was a naughty person. Well your mommy got hurt in prison on Saturday night.’

Hattie folds her hands together in her lap as she watches him carefully.

‘And she died. Do you know what that means?’ He asks gently, hand reaching for hers, his one hand covering both hers.

Hattie nods. ‘That she won’t be coming back.’

‘Yes. I’m afraid so. Your mommy won’t be coming back.’ He gives a soft sympathetic smile.

‘But don't worry you'll still be living with me. Your daddy says it's okay for you to stay with me.’ he adds quickly having seen a flicker of worry and fear in her eyes.

Hattie sits there silently, and Kylo's not sure if she's processing it or even if she really understands what he said. He looks over at Rey, seeking her support and reassurance.

‘Are you okay darling?’ Rey asks, walking round the table and standing next to the little girl, stroking her hair.

Hattie nods. ‘Yes.’ She answers and both Kylo and Rey give sorry smiles.

‘Will you be my mommy?’ Hattie suddenly asks, turning her head to look up at Rey, who looks a little surprised by her question.

She looks over at Kylo, seeking something, but she's not entirely sure what, as he looks at her with cautious yet hopeful eyes. Just like Hattie.

‘Um, of course I'll be your mommy if that's what you want? And if it's okay with Kylo?’ She answers, a gentle smile on her lips.

Hattie nods enthusiastically, a growing smile on her lips and she bolts out of her seat and wraps her arms around Rey’s waist. ‘I'd like you to be my mommy.’

Kylo gets to his feet, a happy yet sad smile on his face as he watches Rey with Hattie.

‘So, about this movie? Do you want to watch it before or after your sausages and pasta?’

‘After.’ Hattie yelps as she turns to look at Kylo, and he nods in reply.

o-o-o-o-o

Hattie is slotted in between Rey and Kylo on the couch as they watch How to Train Your Dragon. Over the course of the movie Hattie has slowly leaned closer and closer to Rey and she'd wrapped her arm around her in reply, pulling her into her side and toying with one of her pigtails.

As the movie comes to an end Kylo looks down to find Hattie fast asleep against Rey, her mouth open and a tiny pool of drool gathering on Rey’s t shirt.

Kylo smiles and he moves quietly, gesturing to Rey who can't hide the love in her eyes as she looks down at the little girl. Carefully Kylo scoops up Hattie who grumbles sleepily before snuggling into Kylo’s chest as he carries her to her bed.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey squirms beneath Kylo as he presses hot, wet kisses to her neck, pulse point, collar bone and the top of her boobs. He tugs her t shirt upwards, uncovering her. Rey sits up as he peels her t shirt off, revealing her blue bra.

He leans down, cupping her jaw and kissing her passionately. Rey's fingers pull open his jeans, as he nips her lips with his teeth, letting out a small possessive growl. He draws her upwards, onto her knees before trailing his hands down the side of her body while her hand snakes into the back of his jeans, beneath his underwear and giving his butt a squeeze.

She's about to push his jeans and underwear down to reveal his erection that is pressing into her navel when the door creaks open and the room is filled with light from the hallway.

Kylo and Rey freeze, except for the turn of their heads to find Hattie standing in the doorway, her blankie and cuddly penguin in her arms.

‘I had a bad dream. Can I sleep with you?’ She asks shyly, chewing her lips together.

‘Of course sweetheart. Of course.’ Rey is the first to react, diving away from Kylo and grabbing her t shirt as she climbs off the bed.

Kylo turns his back on them, not needing Hattie to see his arousal as he shuffles off the bed, fastening his jeans.

‘I'm just going to uh,.......’ he croaks, grabbing his bed clothes from the chair and awkwardly leaving the room while Rey guides Hattie into the bed.

‘You get yourself comfortable and I'll be right back.’ Rey tells the little girl before hurrying out the room.

She finds Kylo in the master bathroom, having given his ensuite a pass. His cock is in his hand and he's stroking himself quickly.

‘Here.’ Rey says, stepping between Kylo and the sink unit as she pushes her track pants and panties from her hips.

He gets the message and stops stroking himself, shuffling in behind her. It only takes a second before he's inside of her, fucking her with a sense of urgency.

o-o-o-o-o

Later Kylo sighs softly as he gazes across the bed at Rey and Hattie, snuggled together and sleeping. A happy, loving smile spreads across his face as he falls asleep.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Unbeta'd


	12. Chapter 12

o-o-o-o-o

‘Hey Hattie.’ Kylo says, looking up from the laptop in front of him and over at the little girl practicing her times tables.

‘Yes si- Kylo.’ She blushes cutely and Kylo smiles softly.

‘Would you like Rey to live here with us?’ He questions, shifting nervously as his voice crackles.

Hattie nods enthusiastically in an instant, a beaming bright smile on her face as she hops up to stand on the seat of her chair.

‘You’d like that?’

‘Yeah. I love Rey.’ She practically shouts from her excitement.

‘I do too.’ Kylo smiles an almost dopey expression on his face.

‘Is she going to live here today?’ Hattie asks, clearly delighted despite the bad news she’d received only days ago.

‘Well I need to ask her first, and she has to agree. Then she needs to pack her things, and serve notice on her apartment.’ He goes and and Hattie looks at him blankly and he chuckles.

‘Basically there’s a lot to do. And she needs to agree first.’ He makes it clearer for her.

‘She will. Because she loves you.’ Hattie tells him and Kylo smiles softly.

‘And you. She loves you too.’ He points out and she smiles happily before returning to her times tables.

‘Hattie. I need your help asking Rey. Can you help me?’ He asks hopefully and Hattie’s head snaps up, a bright grin on her face.

‘Yes!’ She squeals with excitement.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey places her green tea down on the table before taking a seat opposite Finn, offering him a friendly smile.

‘So how are you?’ Finn asks after taking a sip of his coffee.

‘I’m okay. You?’

‘Fine. You sound and look tired peanut.’ Finn observes, looking at her with concern.

‘Thanks.’ She scoffs, picking up her tea and taking a tentative sip.

‘No, I mean you look like you’ve got a lot on your mind.’ Finn tries to get out of the hole he’s started to dig, shifting nervously.

‘Maybe I have.’ She murmurs, looking down at the cup.

‘Go on then. Spill. You know I’m a great listener.’ He gives her a bright warm smile and she can’t help but smile back at him as she sits back in her chair.

‘You know that call that Kylo got Sunday morning at my place?’

Finn nods. ‘Yeah, the one you said you couldn’t talk about.’

‘Yeah. It was about Hattie’s mom.’

‘The criminal.’ Finn interrupts and Rey scowls at him.

‘Yes the criminal. Well she was killed in prison-’

‘What someone shanked her?’ He gasps, leaning forward, eyes wide.

Rey nods. ‘In the exercise yard. She was top dog and someone wanted her spot.’

‘Wow. That’s terrible. Has he told Hattie about her mom? How’d she take it?’ Finn enquires.

‘We told her together. I don’t think she fully understands what it means. When Kylo asked her if she understood what he was saying she said she did, but I don’t know. I just don’t think she does.’

‘I’m sure she just needs time.’ Finn offers, sympathetically.

‘I hope so. She needs to process this. I know she’s only five but this is something that affects her entire life. I grew up without a mom and it wasn’t easy. Knowing that she’ll never be there is a big thing.’

‘Yes. But she’s got you right?’ Finn poses.

‘Of course. She-- she even asked me if I’d be her mommy.’ Rey supplies nervously.

‘She did? Wow, that’s big. What did you say?’ Finn asks eagerly.

‘I said I would. And I mean it. I love that little girl. I know people will think that it’s a bit soon. I mean Kylo and I have only been dating for two months, so to want to be a mom to a lonely little girl does seem like a bit of a crazy thing to do, but I can’t help how I feel.’ She admits, a soft, happy smile on her face.

‘No it doesn’t sound crazy. It sounds really sweet peanut. And something you’d totally do.’ Finn grins as Rey giggles.

‘So, you really must love Kylo Ren.’

‘I do. I really do. I want to spend the rest of my life with him.’ She confesses and Finn smiles at her.

‘I happy for you Rey. I really am. I know Poe and I didn’t exactly react well, and I’m sorry about that. We both are. And we’d like to take you guys out for dinner as a way of an apology, if you are up for it?’

‘That would be lovely. And I’d like you to get to know him. And him know you.’

‘Great. We just need to arrange a date and time.’ Finn smiles before sipping his drink.

Rey smiles warmly, happy in the knowledge that her best friend is willing to make the effort with Kylo, and she just hopes that Kylo is willing to do the same.

‘So, when are you guys moving in together? When’s the wedding? And how soon do you plan to have children?’ Finn smirks as Rey chokes on her green tea.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey pushes the door close, to find Hattie and Kylo standing together, both looking at her.

‘Hey.’ Rey tells them as she steps over to where they’re both standing, a look of confusion on her face at their silence.

Her brows furrow together when she sees that they’re both dressed smartly. Kylo in a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and open at the collar; a pair of black trousers and dress shoes. While Hattie is wearing a navy blue pinafore dress and her long red hair in pigtails.

‘What’s going on?’ Rey cautious, suddenly fearing that she’s missed someone’s birthday.

Kylo taps Hattie on the shoulder and the little girl steps forward, retrieving something from behind her back as she approaches Rey.

‘This is for you.’ The little girl says, offering Rey what’s in her hands.

‘Thank you.’ She smiles, looking down at the slightly heavy piece of paper.

It’s a painting. Of the three of them.

‘Aw this is wonderful Hattie. Thank you.’ Rey smiles lovingly at the little girl, who beams with happiness.

‘Turn it over.’ Hattie replies and Rey’s eyes flick up to Kylo, but he doesn’t say a word.

Rey looks back down at the painting and turns it in her hands. There’s writing and a key stuck to the bottom. She reads with fast eyes and a racing heart.

_“You stole the key to our hearts, now here’s the key to our home.”_

‘Will you move in with us?’ Kylo asks nervously as Rey’s eyes fire up to meet his, a look of clear shock on her face.

A grin spreads across her lips as she nods, tears blooming in her eyes.

‘Yes. Yes of course I’ll move in with you. With you both.’ She croaks, rushing forward towards them both, embracing them.

Hattie wraps her arms around Rey’s legs as she shares a loving kiss with Kylo as Hattie squeals with delight.

Rey breaks the kiss with Kylo and crouches down, pulling the little girl into her arms and giving her a affectionate hug.

‘I can’t wait till we can play together every day.’ Hattie squeaks as she hugs Rey tightly.

‘Neither can I darling. Neither can I.’ Rey says as she pulls back and presses a sweet kiss to Hattie’s cheek.

She then looks up at Kylo who is towering over them, looking down at them with a loving smile on his face.

‘Get down here you.’ Rey chuckles, reaching out for her boyfriend and soon to be housemate.

Kylo laughs as he drops to his knees and is quickly wrapped up in an embrace with the two women in his life.

o-o-o-o-o


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is in for a surprise, or two! But how surprising are the surprises?

o-o-o-o-o

‘You’re-- you’re moving in here?’ Finn mutters, gazing up at the apartment building.

‘Yes. Where did you think I was moving to? A cardboard box?’ Rey snickers, giving her best friend a teasing shove.

‘No. No. But I wasn’t expecting you to be moving into one of the most sought after addresses in the city.’

‘Finn. Kylo was hardly going to be living in either of our neighbourhoods, now was he?’ Rey points out as she takes a couple of steps toward the door.

‘No, but _this_.’ He answers, head tilted back and eyes taking in the architecture.

‘Come on.’ She chuckles, glancing back over her shoulder to see Finn once again looking up at the stylish and expensive building.

Rey had felt overwhelmed the first time she’d gone to Kylo’s apartment. It was three months ago, and like Finn she’d stood on the street looking up at the art deco building. But her awe wasn’t at the expensive or fancy postcode. It was more to do with fact that Kylo lived there and not some swish glass and metal building that resembled an office building - cold and sterile.

When she’d asked him about his choice of address, he’d simply told her that while he doesn’t have a good relationship with his family, his mother’s influence on art and design stuck, and some overly glass monstrosity just wouldn’t cut it.

The door is held open for them as they step into the airy lobby.

‘There you are! I was starting to think you’d changed your mind.’ Kylo smiles as he steps over from by the elevators and taking the box from Rey’s hand and pressing a kiss to her lips.

‘No, Finn was just admiring my new home.’ Rey supplies, smiling warmly at her friend who looks down a touch embarrassed.

‘Come on.’ Kylo chuckles as they head for the elevator, leading the way.

Rey had done as Kylo predicted and served her 30-day notice on her apartment. She’d taken that time to pack her belongings and move them bit by bit to Kylo’s apartment. So really on the last day of her lease she’s not got that much to bring. But Finn volunteered all the same. Wanting to be helpful after his and Poe's bumpy start with Kylo.

The elevator pings two floors short of the top and Finn follows Kylo and Rey out and down the corridor, wondering on the retail value of these apartments. It’s not doubt beyond what he and Poe earn together.

As they approach Kylo’s apartment he stops.

‘Ah ah. Allow me.’ He grins, handing the box he took off Rey downstairs to Finn, before scooping her up into his arms as she lets out a startled yelp.

‘What are you doing?’

‘Carrying you over the threshold.’ He smirks, stepping forward, pushing the door open with his boot.

‘Put me down.’ Rey asks, but there’s little meaning in her voice as she wraps her one arm around his upper back.

‘Once we’re inside.’ He counters and she relents, letting a grin spread across her face as he walks into _their_ apartment.

But after he lets her back down to her feet she wobbles, suddenly woozy.

‘Rey, are you okay?’ Kylo questions, on her in an instant as she presses her hand to her forehead.

‘I just feel a bit dizzy. That’s all.’ She mumbles, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes as he grips her upper arms.

‘You should sit down.’ Kylo states and Finn dumps the boxes to grab a nearby chair, pulling it towards Rey.

But before she gets a chance to sit down Rey sags, falling forward into Kylo’s chest.

‘Rey! Rey! Rey, are you okay?’ Kylo panics, as he eases Rey into the chair Finn hurried over.

She mumbles, coming back round and relief washes over him.

‘What-- what happened?’

‘You fainted.’ Kylo answers, gripping her hands and staring up at her as she looks back at him confused for a moment.

‘I don’t know why. Must have just been the sudden difference from being let down.’ She tries to reason but she knows that it doesn’t sound convincing, and she calls herself a nurse.

‘Well I think we should get you checked out-’

‘No, no. I don’t need to be checked out.’

‘You are. We’re going to go to hospital. No arguments.’ Kylo states firmly and Rey knows that his tone equals don’t even bother.

‘Okay, fine. If it’ll make you happy, we’ll go.’ She relents with a huff.

‘Good. It’ll make me very happy.’

o-o-o-o-o

‘You know we didn’t have to come here. We could have just gone to the local hospital.’ Rey says, looking around the clinical yet post doctors office.

Kylo had insisted on taking her to his private clinic rather than the emergency room of the nearest hospital.

‘We could have, but when I pay for health care why sit in a sweaty, noisy waiting room for hours when you can sit here.’ He gestures around the room and Rey rolls her eyes. She’s used to sweaty, noisy waiting rooms given that she works in the ER next to one.

There’s a light tap on the door.

‘Come in.’ Rey calls, and the door opens.

A woman in her thirties or forties wearing a pristine white uniform steps into the room, a friendly smile on her face.

‘Hello. I’m Doctor Kennedy, I’ll be looking after you today.’ She smiles warmly, stepping over with an Ipad in her hand.

Rey gives a faint smile. ‘Hello.’

‘So, what’s brought you here today Rey?’ She asks, looking at Rey, smile still plastered on her face.

‘Well, it’s nothing-’

‘Rey!’ Kylo warns and she blushes, looking down at her hands in her lap.

‘Okay, okay. I fainted. But it was nothing really.’ She repeats what she was trying to say just before.

‘Oh dear well that’s not good. First question, has this happened before?’ Dr. Kennedy asks, taking hold of Rey’s wrist and checking her pulse.

‘No. Never. I think it was just a head rush.’ She mutters, glancing up at the doctor and biting her lips together.

‘Rey, you’re a nurse you know better than this.’ Kylo states from his seat at the foot of the bed.

‘Oh you’re a nurse?’ Dr. Kennedy questions as she writes on her Ipad.

‘Yeah, at Trinity. I’m a trauma nurse.’ She explains, feeling herself starting to relax, a distraction trick she’s used herself.

‘So I guess you know how this goes?’ Dr. Kennedy smiles knowingly as Rey nods.

‘Is there any chance you’re pregnant?’

Rey’s eyes fire over to meet Kylo’s, a look of hope on his face.

‘Um, well we’ve just started trying.’ She answers and Dr. Kennedy nods.

‘Have you got any other symptoms? Nausea? Lightheadedness? Fatigue? Tender breasts?’

‘Um, I have been feeling a bit sick these past couple of days, but I just thought it was nerves because we’re moving in together today. And I’ve had a couple of little spells of feeling tired. And yeah, my breasts are feeling a bit tender.’ Rey blushes, feeling a bit foolish at not having noticed the signs, as Dr. Kennedy writes her notes.

‘And when was your last period?’

Rey takes a moment to recollect. ‘Five weeks ago. But I’ve never been regular.’

‘Well, let’s get you peeing on a stick and find out shall we.’

o-o-o-o-o.

Rey and Kylo sit on the hospital bed, holding hands. He’s brushing his thumb over her knuckles, it’s soothing.

‘We could be having a baby.’ He mumbles, turning his head to look down at her.

‘Yeah.’

‘You could be pregnant right now.’

‘ _We_ , could be pregnant right now. Don’t try and play down your role in this.’ She corrects and teases, a sly smirk playing on her lips.

‘Hmmm how can I forget.’ He snickers, a naughty twinkle in his eyes as he gives her hand a squeeze.

‘You’re terrible.’ She giggles and Kylo leans over and presses a loving kiss to her lips.

‘Yet you still love me.’ He murmurs against her mouth.

‘Ummm, I really don’t know why.’ Rey answers through her smile against his lips, looping her arms around his neck.

The door opens and Dr. Kennedy steps in a slightly surprised expression on her face when she catches Kylo and Rey breaking their kiss.

‘Oh, sorry.’ She apologises as both Rey and Kylo blush, embarrassed that they’d been caught.

But before either of them get chance to fumble their own apology Dr. Kennedy speaks.

‘Congratulations. You’re pregnant.’

Rey and Kylo exhale at the same time, eyes darting up to the friendly smiling face of Dr. Kennedy.

‘We’re having a baby?’ Rey gasps, eyes wide and a huge grin spreading across her delighted face.

‘You are. I’ll just step outside. Give you some time alone.’ Dr. Kennedy smiles before stepping out, leaving them alone with their wonderful news.

‘ _This_ is the best birthday present ever.’ Kylo states, beaming at his stunned girlfriend.

‘What? It’s your birthday?’

He nods, the biggest smile on his face.

‘What! Why-- why didn’t you tell me?’ She scalds him, but nothing will wipe the happiness from his face.

‘I just have.’

‘You should have told me before so I could have gotten you a present.’ She scoffs with a shake of her head.

‘You’re giving me the greatest gift in the whole galaxy. Our child.’ He tells her, his tone soft as he takes hold of her hands between his.

Rey can’t be angry or annoyed at him, not with such joyous news and a happy smile blooms on her face.

‘ _Our_ baby.’ She croaks, tears flooding her eyes as she claps her hands over her mouth.

‘I can’t wait to tell Hattie.’ Kylo smiles, simply delighted with their news.

‘And I can’t wait to celebrate your birthday.’

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Unbeta'd.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read, comment, leave a kudos on this fic - you all rock!
> 
> I will point out that I've never fainted so I don't really know what kind of questions you get asked if you see a doctor, so sorry if it's not accurate :s


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo panics while Rey works her charms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for leaving a coment or a kudos - they all mean so much :)
> 
> I hope you don't mind I've upped the chapter count a little? There's just more I want to tell :o)

o-o-o-o-o

‘You invited your friends over for _my_ birthday?’ Kylo scoffs as he changes out of his shirt.

‘For your birthday meal.’ Rey clarifies from where’s she’s lounging on the bed.

‘I don’t need a birthday meal.’ He replies, tossing his shirt into the wash basket before stepping over to the row of colour coordinated shirts.

‘Yes you do. You didn’t tell me it was your birthday, so you are going to have a birthday meal, and you are going to enjoy it. Think of it as payback for not telling me.’ She snickers, climbing off the bed and stepping over to doorway of his closet.

‘With Finn. And Poe.’ He deadpans.

‘And me and Hattie. And Brady. Babe, don’t fight me on this. Because you’re gonna lose.’ She smirks teasingly as he shakes his head, doing up the buttons of his shirt.

‘Okay. I’ll have this meal with your friends, and I will try my best to like them. But I’m not making any promises.’ He relents and Rey steps over, a happy smile on her face as she rises onto her tiptoes and presses a kiss to his lips.

‘That’s all I ask.’ She smiles sweetly, pressing another brief kiss to his lips, her fingers running over his chest, looking down in admiration of his toned chest.

‘Like what you see?’ He purrs, watching her face, and the little blush that forms high on her cheekbones.

She gives a noncommittal shrug, a smirk tugging at the corners of her lips. ‘I prefer what's underneath.’

‘That can easily be arranged.’ He replies wolfishly, hands gripping her waist and attacking her lips hungrily.

She kisses him back with an equal need, shirt crumpling in her clenched fingers as he backs her out of the walk-in closet and toward the bed. Halfway across the room he gropes her ass before lifting her off her feet.

Rey wraps her legs around his waist, enjoying being his height as she frees her hands and loops them around his neck, fingers running through his hair, mewling with delight at the soft feel.

Kylo deposits her onto the bed with a grunting gasp before climbing on top of her, not giving her time to move, except squirm beneath his hungry hands and lips. He kisses a trail along her jaw, hands moving up her sides, brushing the outside of her swollen breasts.

She shudders at the contact, nails digging into the base of his spine where her one hand has settled.

‘Kylo!’ She whimpers, heat pooling in her abdomen, bucking her hips, rubbing herself against the bulge in his dress pants.

‘Shhhh, it’s okay sweetheart. I’ve got you.’ He murmurs into her ear, hands trailing back down her body and hitching up the sweater dress she’d put on since they’d gotten home.

He nips her earlobe, sucking the sting away with his full lips as he grinds his hips against hers. She lets out a frustrated groan, letting him know that it’s not enough. She needs, wants more.

He pulls back, making Rey whine at the loss of contact, the loss of him as he sits back on his haunches, eyes dark and glassy. She lifts her hips as he tugs her panties off, tossing them over his shoulder, gazing down at her, so hungry, so ready, cheeks flushed and chest heaving.

She watches his hurried fingers with blown eyes as he undoes the fastenings to his pants, pushing the fly open. He hisses as he rises up enough to shove his pants and underwear from his hips but no further than just below his ass, revealing his erection.

He takes hold of his cock, pressing a few kisses to her breasts through the chunky knit as he climbs back on top of her, before claiming her lips with his own in a searing, full on kiss.

She spreads her legs wider, tilting her hips for him as he nudges her entrance with the tip of his cock, but then he freezes, ripping his lips from hers and staring down at her.

‘What?’ Rey cries in frustration, her hands balling into fists at his shirt.

‘The baby.’

‘What!’ She wails, looking up at him enraged.

‘I don’t want to hurt it.’ He replies sheepishly, eyes darting everywhere, gulping heavily.

‘Oh. My. God. Kylo the baby will be fine. It’s the size of an apple seed. It’s not going to feel or know anything.’ She barks with burning frustration, eyes glowering with annoyance.

‘Are you sure?’ He croaks.

‘Kylo. I’m a nurse. I know these things.’ She grits, practically hissing as she shifts her hips, hoping to entice him, or make him cave and bury himself deep inside her.

The fact that Rey had missed the fact that her period was late, flits across his mind, but he doesn’t dare bring that up. Not when he sees the sheer frustration in her eyes, and feels her trying to encourage him with the steady rocking of her hips, and he just about manages to hold himself back.

‘If you’re sure.’ He mumbles, muscles screaming from holding himself up, and his restraint on the verge of exploding.

‘I’m sure.’ She growls, jaw clenched as she stares him out.

He sinks into her, a loud groan of relief rumbling from deep in her chest as he grunts with his own relief.

o-o-o-o-o

‘I’ll be back in an hour.’ She announces, going to step away from him, but he reaches out and grabs her wrist.

‘Hey, hey, hey. Wait, what? No, no.’ He shakes his head, looking at her with concern written across his face.

‘Babe, I need to go out and grab a few things for your dinner.’ She explains, cupping his cheek and brushing her thumb over his warm skin.

‘No. No you don’t. Send Cynthia. You don’t need to go.’

‘I’m not sending your housekeeper.’ She shakes her head, gazing up at him.

‘Why not? She can get whatever you need for the dinner.’ He presses.

‘Because this isn’t for the dinner. It’s for you.’ She admits, and he blinks in confusion.

‘For me?’

‘I want to get you a birthday present-’

He goes to interrupt but she raises her hand to stop him, knowing what he’ll say about their baby being the greatest present.

‘An actual birthday present. One that you can open. And I want to be the one to choose it.’ She explains and he sighs, gently rubbing his thumb over her knuckles.

‘But what if you faint again? You should be resting-’

‘You weren’t thinking about that ten minutes ago.’ She cuts in with a naughty quirk of her eyebrow.

‘It’s not good for you to go out on your own.’ He carries on, sounding a little desperate, trying to convince her against her plans.

As a nurse Rey can’t argue against sound logic. He has a fair point. What if she faints?

She sighs, knowing that she’s going to give in. But not entirely. Not when there’s that ever present rebellious streak inside of her.

‘Fine-’

Kylo lets out a breath of relief, and it shows on his face.

‘I won’t go alone. _You_ can come with me.’ She quips with a cheeky smile as Kylo groans.

‘Do I have to?’ He complains, sounding like a petulant child.

‘It’s that, or I go on my own.’ She tells him, knowing that he’d never let her go on her own, and also knowing that he’d not deny her.

‘Fine. I’ll come with you.’ He huffs and Rey gives flashes him a triumphant smile.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Unbeta'd
> 
> Will probably delete this chapter later :/


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Kylo go present shopping and he makes an admission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments, kudos', bookmarks, subscriptions and reads :D:D

o-o-o-o-o

‘Right. So we need to get balloons, streamers,’ She glances up at her boyfriend, who is looking at her with a quirked eyebrow.

She continues, ‘party poppers, paper hats.’

Rey is barely holding it together as she carries on with a snigger. ‘A banner.’

Nope she’s gone. The look of sheer horror on his face is priceless. It's a complete and utter picture. The wide eyes, the raised eyebrows, the parted lips. Kylo’s face is just too much and she dissolves into a fit of giggles.

‘Jelly and ice cream.’ She snorts, clutching her stomach from her laughter.

‘You’re messing with me. Aren’t you?’ He exclaims with a shake of his head.

He sure can state the obvious sometimes and it has Rey giggling even harder.

‘Oh my god. Your face is a picture.’ She splutters in between gulps of air.

Kylo rolls his eyes, while trying - and failing - to hide his smirk by biting his lips together, as he folds his arms over his chest.

‘You think you’re funny, don’t you?’ He advances on her, eyes taking on a wicked glint, arms unfolding and reaching for her.

Rey steps back, chest still heaving from her fit of laughter as she holds her own hands up to stop his advance.

‘No.’ She lies.

‘You do. You think you’re hilarious.’ He quips and she shakes her head, smile still planted on her lips.

‘No.’ She protests, batting away his reaching hands.

Suddenly he dives on her, grabbing her around the waist as she twists away from him, letting out a loud cry of laughter. Kylo leans down, burying his face in her neck, and pressing hot kisses to her neck as she melts back against him.

‘Admit it.’ He growls into her ear, nipping the lobe with his teeth.

‘I’m not admitting anything.’ She answers defiantly, holding onto his hands as they come to rest over her abdomen.

‘I bet I can make you.’ He purrs, a devilish tone to his voice and a dark look in his eyes.

‘I’d like to see you try.’ She smirks, turning her head and pulling back enough to be able to see his face.

Kylo bares his teeth in a flash of a wicked smile before tickling her sides and she squeals, wriggling away from him and his naughty fingers.

‘No! No! I’m ticklish!!’ She yelps as he grabs her again, only this time he just pulls her against his chest, gazing down at her lovingly.

‘I love you.’ He murmurs and Rey ducks her head, still not used to not blushing when he confesses his feelings. It all just seems so extraordinary.

‘Rey. Look at me.’ He asks softly and she lifts her head up.

Kylo leans forward and presses a tender kiss to her lips, hands gently holding her waist.

Eventually Rey breaks the kiss and takes hold of his hand, stepping out of his grasp.

‘Come on. I still need to buy you your present.’ She smiles sweetly, looking back at him over her shoulder.

o-o-o-o-o

Kylo had asked Rey what she was thinking of as a last minute birthday present when she dragged him into a bookstore. While she wanders off to look at books advising about pregnancy, motherhood and birth, Kylo finds himself in the autobiographies.

Most of the books he owns are legal textbooks and journals, other than a smattering of autobiographies - mostly about historical figures - so he decides to browse for a new title.

His eyes trawl the spines until he pauses on one that causes his jaw to clench and his body to tense. _Han Solo: A Solo Story_.

He scoffs loudly, top lip curling up into a venomous sneer at the quite frankly stupid and unimaginative title. A final huff and he continues looking over the other titles, but no matter what, his eyes keep flicking to _that_ particular book. Almost as if it’s taunting him.

Kylo can’t resist it anymore, his hand moves on instinct as he pulls the hardback from the shelf. He holds his breath, hands trembling a touch as he opens the cover. The first thing he finds is the dedication:

**This is to my princess and my boy. I'm sorry for not always being there.**

He can’t believe it. What kind of dedication is that? It’s a complete joke. What an insult. To both him and his mother.

But despite the anger bubbling up in his belly he can’t resist flipping through a couple of the pages, scanning over the words. Over the half truths, the embellishments, the covers.

Rey walks around the corner but comes to a halt when she spots Kylo standing two-thirds the way down the aisle with his nose in a book and a scowl on his face. She approaches cautiously, a smile on her lips.

‘There you are.’ She calls and he scrambles to shove the book back onto the shelf, a blush blooming on his cheeks as he averts his eyes.

‘You okay?’ He croaks, looking a cross between sheepish and nervous.

‘Yeah. You?’ She chirps, glancing at the shelf and seeing a book a little further forward than the others.

‘I’m fine. Yeah. Good.’ He mumbles, gulping heavily as he glances down to her hands, seeing that she’s got a book gripped in the one.

‘Are you, um… getting that?’ He mutters, nodding toward the hardback.

‘No. I thought I’d just carry it around with me.’ She snickers, turning it over in her hands so he can see that it’s a book about pregnancy and birth.

He inhales sharply. Fuck he’s going to be a Father.

He pales, eyes widening as he chews on the corner of his bottom lip.

‘Kylo are you okay? You’ve gone all pale.’

‘What?’ He snaps, big eyes looking at her knitted brow.

‘Oh yeah. I’m fine. Fine. Um, you know I’ve been thinking. I don’t think we really should tell Hattie about the baby just yet. I just want us to make sure everything is safe and well before people you know, _know_. And you know she's a bit of a blabber mouth. The moment she knows the whole world will know. And I just think we should wait.’ A bit. He rambles, looking a little unsure as he runs a nervous hand through his hair.

‘Sure. If you think it's best we don't say anything, then we won't say anything till we’ve had the first scan.’

He slowly exhales through his nose, nodding slowly, relief washing over him. ‘Okay.’

Rey reaches for his hand and gives it a little reassuring squeeze as she smiles lovingly up at him.

‘Why don’t you go grab a coffee while i buy this.’ She suggests, waving the book around in the air.

‘Okay. Do you want anything? Tea? I think they do ginger tea and I heard that ginger is good for nausea. You’re not feeling nauseous are you?’ He suddenly looks panic stricken once again and Rey lets out a soft giggle.

‘No. I’m feeling fine. But a ginger tea would be nice.’ She replies, wanting him to go so she can choose him a book for his birthday.

‘Okay.’ He gives a faint smile leaning forward and pressing a tender kiss to her forehead before turning and leaving.

o-o-o-o-o

Kylo is approaching the small bespoke coffee shop when he hears his name being called. He looks over to find one of his colleagues walking over.

‘Ren.’ Moden Canady nods curtly as he comes to a stop a feet or so away from Kylo.

‘Canady.’ He replies, just as briskly.

‘I’ve not seen you in the office that much the past week.’ Canady states and Kylo resists the urge to roll his eyes.

‘I’ve been busy.’ Kylo replies bluntly. He’s never liked the man. He’s a slimy snake, a grasper.

‘I thought you’d be on the Thompson case. Given that you’re meant to be the star of the firm.’ Canady drawls poisonously, his words dripping with sarcastic disdain.

‘No. I’m working on a few other things at the moment. Not that it’s any of your business.’ Kylo bites, jaw tensing as he fixes the man with a dark glare.

‘Oh. I think I know what.’ Canady smirks, looking over Kylo’s shoulder as Rey comes bounding over, bag in her hand and a smile on her face.

‘Hey.’ She smiles as she reaches Kylo’s side, tucking her hand into his.

‘Hi.’ Kylo smiles shyly, glancing down at Rey then across at Canady.

‘Yes. I think I know what business you’ve been up to.’ He smirks, leeringly.

‘If you don’t mind, we’re busy.’ Kylo snipes, scowling at his colleague.

‘Of course. _Very_ busy I imagine.’

Rey shudders, feeling increasingly uneasy under the gaze of the stranger.

Kylo pulls Rey towards the coffee shop.

‘Oh Ren, I just remembered what you’re busy with.’ Canady calls and Kylo bristles, looking back over his shoulder.

‘Enjoy your pro bono work.’ He snickers as Kylo glares at him, nostrils flaring.

‘You’re doing pro bono? You never said.’ Rey observes as they walk over to the coffee shop.

‘Yeah. For the past few weeks.’ He mumbles, shyly.

‘Wow, babe! That’s great.’ Rey grins proudly, but she notices the insecurity in his body language and stops him before he goes inside.

‘What’s wrong?’ She asks, turning him to look at her, catching his eye with her own.

‘I want you to be proud of me-’

‘I am. I’m really proud of you.’ She declares, giving his hand a squeeze.

‘I want to be worthy of you. I want to be a better man.’

‘Kylo. You are worthy of me. I don’t know why you would think otherwise.’ She shakes her head, not even believing that he’d think that.

‘Because-- because I’ve got a reputation that doesn’t exactly work in my favour outside the courtroom.’ He admits and Rey sighs softly.

‘Babe. While I don’t agree with the kind of cases you work on, and certainly not the type of people you represent I don’t hold that against you, because that’s your job. Not you. You are kind, and warm, and funny. You’re nothing like those people-’

‘But I have been. I’ve been the entitled, arrogant spoilt brat. I still am-’

‘No, you’re not. In the few months we’ve been together I can see that you’re not that person anymore. You’re not that version of yourself anymore.’

‘That’s because of you-’

‘No. No. That’s because of you.’ Rey tells him, now gripping both his hands and looking up at him intently, wanting him to listen to her and believe her.

‘You’re changing because of you. You can only change if _you_ want to change. And you are. And I love you because you are you.’ Rey states, running her thumb over his knuckles as Kylo takes a deep breath.

He sighs, a faint smile creepy across his lips as he looks down at her.

‘I love you too.’ He whispers, leaning toward her and capturing her lips for a sweet kiss.

‘Now, how about that tea?’ Rey giggles when they break apart and Kylo rolls his eyes, a grin on his lips.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Unbeta'd
> 
> Sorry if I made a bit of a hash of Kylo's 'better man' speech.
> 
>  
> 
> The birthday meal is the next chapter :o)


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo's dinner party has surprising news and an uncomfortable revelation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has left a kudos, a comment or even just taken the time to read this fic <3

o-o-o-o-o

Rey opens the front door and instantly Finn steps forward, pulling her into a hug.

‘Are you okay?’ He asks as she wraps her arms around his middle.

‘I told you I’m fine.’ She answers, as he squeezes her tightly.

‘Are you sure?’ He checks, stepping back, but his hands remain on her hips.

‘Yes. I’m sure. I was just dehydrated and I’d not eaten.’ She lies, feeling bad about it, but it’s too soon to be revealing the truth, even to her best friend.

‘Rey, you need to take care of yourself.’ Finn warns, just like he had in the text messages they’d shared earlier and she smiles softly at him.

‘I know. I know.’

‘You’re a nurse. You should know better.’

‘Jeez you sound like Kylo. That’s what he keeps saying.’ She gives a small chuckle as she smiles at Poe who is standing behind Finn with Brady at his feet.

‘Well it’s true.’

‘Okay  _mom_! Now are you going to come in or not?’ She grins, stepping aside to allow the three of them into her new home.

Finn steps inside while Rey greets Poe and Brady, offering to take everyone coats and gesturing for them to remove their shoes.

Kylo appears, looking somewhat uncomfortable as he watches his girlfriend with the other men.

‘Oh, um hey. Happy birthday.’ Finn notices him first, smiling awkwardly and holding up a gift bag.

‘Thank you.’ Kylo nods, a small smile on his lips as he steps over.

‘It’s not much, you know. Um, just a little something.’ Finn mumbles as he hands over the bag, looking a bit sheepish.

‘Thank you. You shouldn’t have.’ Kylo replies and Rey notes that there’s a tinge of a blush to the tips of his ears as she closes the front door.

‘Um, come on in-’ Kylo begins, gesturing them to come further into the spacious, large and stylish apartment.

‘Can I get anyone a drink?’ Rey buts in, much to the clear chagrin of her boyfriend who quirks an eyebrow at her interruption.

‘It’s your birthday. You should be relaxing.’ She tells him with a soft smile.

‘Can I have a word, please.’ Kylo says as he steps over.

‘In a moment. Drinks, guys?’ Rey turns her attention to their guests.

‘Um. Can I get a beer, if you’ve got one?’ Poe asks, standing next to Finn with Brady standing at their feet.

‘Of course. Finn?’

‘Same, please. Brady?’ Finn looks down at their son.

‘Can I have apple juice, please.’ Brady asks politely, holding onto Finn’s hand.

‘Of course darling. Please, take a seat.’ Rey replies with a smile, turning on her heels and heading for the kitchen.

Kylo offers a somewhat forced smile before hurrying after her.

Inside the kitchen they find Cynthia and Hattie preparing dinner. Rey had insisted that she would cook the meal herself, but Kylo had been adamant that she should rest.

‘You should be taking it easy.’ Kylo says in hushed tones near the closed door.

‘I’m getting three drinks. I’m hardly climbing Mount Everest.’ She points out, with a quirked eyebrow as Kylo clenches his jaw.

‘Look, babe. I love that you care so much. But you don’t need to wrap me up in cotton wool. I’m pregnant, not ill.’ She smiles softly, cupping his jaw as she gazes lovingly into his eyes, her voice low so Cynthia and Hattie can’t hear.

‘I know, but you fainted.’ He whispers, cupping her jaw.

She sighs softly, moving her hand from his cheek to grip his elbows.

‘Kylo.’

‘Okay. Okay. You can get the drinks.  But you are _not_ carrying any dishes.’ He relents and she smiles sweetly at him before rising up and pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

o-o-o-o-o

‘So, we’ve got something we want to share with you.’ Poe declares mid-way through their main course of beef wellington, dauphinoise potatoes and green beans.

Rey looks up from her plate, intrigued by what her friends are about to tell them.

‘Okay.’ She replies intrigued, seeing Poe and Finn exchange a happy look, waiting for one of them to reveal their news.

‘We’re seeking a surrogate.’ Finn announces, holding Poe’s hand on top of the table as a happy smile spreads across Rey’s face.

‘Oh guys. That’s wonderful. I’m so happy for you. We’re so happy.’ She tells them, glancing at her boyfriend who is offering an awkward looking smile.

‘Thank you. We’ve been thinking about it for quite a while, and we’ve decided that we’re in the right place to add to our little family.’ Poe explains rubbing his thumb over Finn’s knuckle.

‘That’s great news. You guys are brilliant parents. Your baby will be lucky to have you and Brady.’ Rey tells them, feeling a slight blush forming on her cheeks as she glances at Kylo.

He gives her a tiny smile, as he squeezes her thigh beneath the table. A look exchanged between them.

‘It’s going to take a while. You know we’ve got to find the right woman and everything. But hopefully in about two years we’ll have another little Dameron in our lives.’ Poe smiles adoringly at his husband.

‘We’re really pleased for you both. For all of you.’ Rey says, looking from Finn to Poe and to Brady who is sat between Poe and Hattie.

‘Who-- um, who will be the uh…….’ Kylo stammers, before trailing off, looking a little sheepish as he shifts in his seat, a faint blush painting his cheeks.

‘The father?’ Poe smiles.

‘Yeah. The father.’ Kylo mumbles, looking across the table at the two men.

‘I will.’ Finn answers, a proud look on his face.

‘Genetically Brady is my son, so, it makes sense for Finn to be the father of our next child.’ Poe explains, gazing supportively at his spouse.

Poe and Finn proceed to explain the process of looking for a surrogate, after Kylo asks about their previous one. But soon the chat turns to Brady.

‘So Brady, are you looking forward to having a little brother or a sister when the time comes?’ Rey asks the little boy as he eats his fish fingers.

‘I want a baby brother. Then we can play dino--dino-- dinosaurs together. And Lego.’ He replies enthusiastically.

‘But what if you have a baby sister?’ Rey smiles at her godson.

‘She best not dress my toys in pink.’ He answers and all of the adults chuckle at his response.

‘Well I think you’ll make an excellent big brother.’ Rey smiles brightly at the little boy as he smiles happily at her.

‘What about you Hattie? Are you looking forward to the day when you’ll be a big sister?’ Poe asks the little girl who has been sitting there silently eating her fish fingers, mashed potatoes and peas.

‘No. I don’t like babies. They smell and they scream and they are sick everywhere.’ She scoffs and Rey’s insides clench at her words, eyes darting to her boyfriend who looks as surprised as she feels.

‘Oh I’m sure you don’t mean that.’ Poe exclaims.

‘I do. I hate babies. I don’t want any. They smell and they’re noisy. And I hate them.’ She huffs, stabbing a fish finger and shoving it in her mouth.

The room falls into an awkward silence, no one sure what to say in reply to statement. Rey shares a look with Kylo, looking concerned with Hattie’s outburst.

They all continue eating, but now with an air of tension and deflation to proceedings.

o-o-o-o-o

‘What are we going to do?’ Rey questions urgently as  Kylo clears the plates from their main meal.

‘About?’ Kylo queries, scraping the leftover food from the plate into the food waste. He’d let Cynthia head home after she’d cooked the main meal, telling her that he could handle dessert.

‘Hattie! About what she said. About her not wanting to have a baby around.’ Rey snaps, shaking her head as tears well in her eyes.

Kylo pauses, placing the plate and knife down on the side. He steps over to his girlfriend and gently places his hands on her waist.

‘She’ll come around-’

‘And what if she doesn’t, huh? Then what? We can’t just force her into being a big sister.’ Rey stresses, stepping away from her boyfriend.

‘Rey. Sweetheart. Hattie will come around, trust me. She’s like this all the time. Likes something one minutes, doesn’t the next. She’s the perfect combination of her parents. They were fickle as fuck.’ Kylo explains, reaching for her once again and pulling her halfway to his chest.

‘But what if she really means it? What if she does hate babies?’ She mumbles, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

Kylo cups her jaw, his thumbs brushing away the unshed tears clinging to her lower eyelashes.

‘She doesn’t hate babies. She doesn’t even know any babies. She’s just acting up. Once we tell her and she’s got used to the idea, then she’ll be happy to be a big sister.  We just need to involve her, so she doesn't feel left out.  I think she's just worried that we won't love her as much if-- when we have our own baby.  She's feeling insecure before she even knows the truth.  Before she even knows that nothing will change.  That she's just as important as any biological child.’ He tells her, so sure in his words that Rey can’t help but feel that there’s something in them and his calmness over the whole thing.

‘I don’t know. I want to believe you, but I'm just not sure that she'll come round to us having a baby.' Rey sighs, feeling a bit sick and anxious over Hattie's revelation.

'Please don't worry.  I don't want you to get ill with stress over this. It's bad for you and the baby.' Kylo tells her, continuing to brush away the few tears that continue to fall from her eyes.

'I'm sorry.  I just can't help but worry what's going to happen.' 

'I know.  I know.  But please try not too.' He coos, pulling her into his chest as he wraps his arms around her, hugging her gently.

'I am glad that we decided not to tell her just yet though.' Rey mumbles, hugging him back, cheek pressed into his strong chest.

‘Hmmm.' Comes his agreement as he pulls back, looking down at her.

'Hattie's going to love this baby almost as much as we do.’ He smiles softly and Rey gives a faint crooked smile herself.

‘I hope so.’

‘I know so.’ He murmurs before pressing a tender kiss to her lips.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Unbeta'd


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey gives Kylo his birthday present - but what's his reaction??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments, kudos' etc - you guys are such an inspiring force <3

o-o-o-o-o

The rest of the evening went by pleasantly. Hattie continued to sulk, Brady tried to engage with her with no success. She didn’t reply to any questions posed to her by the adults and asked to be excused early.

Rey was impressed with her boyfriend. She’d feared that the conversation might be stilted, given the previous animosity between him and her friends, especially Poe. But she was proud of how at ease he talked with them, and how they seemed to finally accept him as a major part of her life and future.

o-o-o-o-o

‘Goodnight darling.’ Rey smiles softly at Hattie as the little girl snuggles beneath her princess quilt, eyelids heavy.

She is still feeling a little hurt by Hattie’s earlier comments about babies, but it’s hard to judge her given her turbulent life so far.

‘I’m sorry.’ Hattie mumbles sleepily.

‘For what?’ Rey questions gently, but she has an idea.

‘For saying I don’t like babies. I don’t mind them really. Even if they smell and are sick a lot. And I don’t like sick.’ Hattie answers, growing increasingly tired and struggling to keep her eyes open.

‘I know, sweetheart. I know you didn’t mean it.’ Rey replies, relief washing over her.

‘You and daddy Kylo can have a baby, just as long as it doesn’t steal my toys. And smell. Or be sick.’ Hattie drifts off to sleep with a sigh.

Rey chuckles as she leans over and presses a sweet kiss to Hattie’s forehead before quietly slipping out of the room, pulling the door close behind her.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey sits on the edge of the bed, Kylo’s wrapped gift in her hand. She smiles softly at him where he’s sitting, already tucked in.

‘I know you didn’t exactly give me much notice about your birthday. But I have got you a little gift.’ Rey begins and Kylo’s eyes flick down toward her abdomen.

Rey rolls her eyes, a giggle falling from her lips. ‘Besides _that_ of course.’

‘Which is the best gift ever. In the entire galaxy. Ever.’ He interjects with boyish enthusiasm and a bright, disarming grin.

She offers him the gift and Kylo smiles as he accepts it from her. He unwraps it as Rey bites down on the corner of her bottom lip, nervous of his reaction, of if he’ll like it or not.

Kylo’s stomach drops and his pulse accelerates, as he reveals the book that he’d been looking at in the store earlier that day. His father’s autobiography.

‘Do you-- do you like it?’ She asks nervously, trying to gauge his reaction as he stares down at the cover, his hair maring her view of his face.

Kylo swallows heavily, inhaling through his nose as he looks up, a somewhat forced smile on his lips.

‘Yes, very much. Thank you.’ He tells her, hoping that she hasn’t noticed the look on his face, or the tightness in his voice.

‘Well, I’m glad. I was a little nervous. I know you quickly put it back on the shelf in the store, but I thought you might like to read it. Properly this time. ’ She smiles a little cheekily, before getting to her feet and heading to the en-suite.

Kylo exhales slowly through his nose, eyes drifting close as his hand shakes, the book trembling in his hand. He can hear Rey singing softly to herself as she goes about her bedtime routine.

He takes a deep breath before slowly opening the cover, his jaw clenches and his teeth already ache as he flips through to chapter one. His eyes flit across the words. His father is talking about his childhood. But Kylo’s not paying the words any attention as anxiety builds and builds in his stomach.

He scrunches his eyes close letting out a ragged breath, slamming the book close. Tears burn under his eyelids as he tries to keep himself together. Taking deep breath after deep breath. He can’t let Rey see him so vulnerable, so distraught.

When he opens his eyes again the crooked smile of his father is staring back up at him from the cover and he lets out a hissing breath, hands balling into fists. Anger bubbles as he flips the book open, right on the photographs.

And there he is. Looking back at himself. Sat there in the midst of the fake-ness with his mother and father.

His nostrils flare as he stares down at himself. Tears burning the backs of his eyes.

‘Babe? Are you okay?’ Rey asks, voice brimming with concern as she steps over, gently placing a hand on his bare shoulder.

A tear slips from Kylo’s anguished eyes.

‘Kylo, what’s wrong? Please talk to me.’ Rey panics, quickly sitting on the edge of the bed, looking between him and the book.

‘Him. His lies.’ He grits, eyes still fixed on the photo.

‘Who? Han Solo? I don’t follow.’ Rey shakes her head with confusion.

‘He’s-- he’s my father. Han Solo is my father.’ Kylo admits and Rey’s mouth falls open, eyes wide in disbelief.

‘What?’ She gasps, shaking her head, stunned by his revelation.

‘Han Solo is my father. My name, is really Ben Solo.’ He tells her, slowly lifting his eyes to meet hers.

‘I-I I didn’t--’ She stammers breathlessly.

‘Of course you didn’t. And that’s my fault. I’m sorry, I should have told you. I should have told you in the store. I should have told you weeks ago. Months ago. I shouldn’t have hidden the truth. From you of all people.’ He mutters, his whole body sagging.

‘And what-- what is the truth?’ Rey asks tentatively, sounding a little tense.

‘We don’t have a relationship. Han and I. He was never there. He was never a father. He was only a father in name. So his apology-’ He flips the book open, finding the page of his father’s apology and passes it to Rey.

‘It means nothing. It’s too little too late. It means nothing to me.’ He snaps, and Rey flinches at the bite in his voice, her eyes darting to the text.

‘I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have brought the stupid book.’ She chastises herself, guilt pooling in her gut as she slams the book close.

‘No, no. Sweetheart. You weren’t to know. I’m to blame. I really should have told you. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.’ Kylo tells her adamantly, reaching for her hand and gently stroking her knuckles.

They fall silent. But Rey’s intrigue is too much as she opens the book, glancing up at Kylo, who doesn’t react as she opens on the photographs. Her head tilts to the side and a grin slowly spreads across her lips.

‘So that, is you?’ She asks, failing to hide the intrigued glee in her voice.

Kylo looks down at the photo and he scoffs. ‘Yeah that’s me. Wasn’t I a picture.’ Bitterness laces his tone.

Rey grins at the dorky looking kid staring back at her from the page. ‘You were a cutie. Adorable.’

Kylo snorts. ‘You’re just being nice.’

‘No, no. I think you were really cute. How old were you?’ She protests.

‘Ten or eleven. Forced to smile for the camera. Right before I was packed up and sent to live with my uncle.’ He tells her bitterly, and Rey just listens, this is the most he’s ever said about his family or his past.

And while she'd like to ask him about his mother - who she recognises as famed politician and women's rights advocate Leia Organa - she decides now is probably not the best time to press him.  Not when he's opening up, even in the smallest of ways.

‘And that was when it all really went to shit. But enough of all that. Today is not the day for recalling the past. Not when we’re building the future. _Our future_.’ He smiles softly, hand moving to rest on her stomach and Rey can’t help but smile in reply, placing her own hand over his.

They sit there for a while, his thumb caressing her skin as he gazes down at her midriff while she watches him.

‘Let’s just hope the kid doesn’t get my ears.’ He suddenly snickers and Rey lets out a humoured huff.

She shoves the book on the nightstand, before climbing into his lap.

‘I quite happen to like your ears.’ She quips with a naughty grin on her face as she gently caresses his ears through his mop of dark hair.

‘Still, I hope they inherit your ears. And nose.’ He chuckles, leaning forward and kissing the tip of Rey’s nose as she tuts at him.

‘You’re too hard on yourself. I think you’re beautiful.’ Rey declares, brushing his hair back, admiring his face.

‘You have to say that. You’re having my baby.’

‘I don’t have to say that because I’m having your baby. I _want_ to say that, because I love you. All of you. Ears, and nose, and all.’ She coos, smiling prettily, leaning in and pressing soft and loving kisses to his ears and nose before settling on his lips, pushing him back against the pillows.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Unbeta'd
> 
> A warning for the next chapter - there is some grossness coming up.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is starting to feel the effects of her pregnancy. Kylo tries his best. While Hattie doesn't make things easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to leave a comment or a kudos on this story - or simply read it <3
> 
> WARNING - for anyone who has an aversion or phobia of vomiting or sickness (like I do) please feel free to skip to the end or to the third set of o-o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o-o

‘Hey sweetheart.’ Kylo coos, crouching next to the bed and gently brushing his thumb over Rey’s flush cheek.

She groans as her eyes flutter open, all unfocused and bleary.

‘Hey.’ She croaks sleepily, rubbing her knuckles against her eyes.

‘What time is it?’ She grumbles, slowly sitting up but nausea washes over her, pausing her movements.

‘Eight. I’m just going to take Hattie to her dance class.’ He explains before his eyes narrow at the sudden look on Rey’s face. ‘Sweetheart, are you okay?’

But she doesn’t get chance to answer as she throws up. All over the covers, herself and partially on him, who springs backwards, hands up in surrender as he looks down at her. Rey groans, leaning back, wiping her mouth.

‘I am so sorry. Ben.’ She mumbles, face a mix of pale, flush and clammy as she holds her hand over her mouth. 

He blinks at her use of his birth name, but he finds that he doesn’t hate the sound of it from her lips. In fact he quite likes it and isn’t about to make an issue out of it. Not when she’s just thrown up.

‘Don’t- don’t worry about it.’ He replies, his nose wrinkling at the smell of sick, his memory conjuring up Hattie’s comment from the night before about babies being sick - and the smell.

‘Just give me a minute and I’ll clean this up.’ Rey mutters weakly, face pale.

‘’You don’t have to do that. I’ll sort it. Just….’ He begins before stepping over to the bed and grabbing the covers.

‘This isn’t my first rodeo.’ He snickers, pulling the bunched up covers from her and she shivers, arms wrapping around herself.

‘I’ll just sort this out. Why don’t you….. Yeah.’ He trails off, seeing the slight narrowing of her eyes as she gingerly sits up, slowly moving her legs over the side of the bed.

‘Careful.’ He calls, just as she’s about to put her feet down in a small pool of sick.

‘Thanks.’ Rey mumbles, avoiding the sick and stumbling into the en-suite while Ben ducks out to the laundry.

‘You smell.’ Hattie scoffs with disgust from where she stops in the doorway to the laundry, wearing her pink leotard and leg warmers.

‘Rey’s not been very well.’ He explains, glancing over at the little girl.

‘Ewww.’ She shrieks before running off when she sees sick on his shirt.

Kylo sighs, carrying on with sorting out the bedding. He can’t complain, he’s half to blame for Rey’s current condition. For her morning sickness.

o-o-o-o-o

After tossing the bedding and his clothes in a boil wash he’d called one of the other dance mom’s from Hattie’s class and asked her if she’d take her. Hattie sprinted out of the door, a look of disgust on her face as Kylo opened all of the windows to the apartment despite the cold temperature in order to get rid of the smell.

She didn’t even say goodbye.

Kylo tentatively perches on the opposite edge of the bed, eyes awash with concern as Rey peers back at him with weary eyes and pale face. She’d been sick a couple of more times, but managed to make it to the toilet on both occasions.

He’d tried to get her to eat some dry toast and crackers, and sip water. But everything just made her feel worse.

‘It looks like morning sickness has hit me with a vengeance.’ She mumbles, lids hooded, curled up into a ball and hands clutching her middle.

‘I’m sorry.’ He tells her, reaching forward and brushing his hand over her covered knee.

‘It’s okay. It’s not your fault.’

‘Well, it kinda is.’ He flashes her a crooked smile and she gives a soft snort.

‘It takes two to make a baby Ben-’ She suddenly stops, eyes widening as her body stiffens.

‘I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.’ Rey quickly apologises, worry flooding her hazel eyes.

‘Hey, hey no. It’s okay. I quite like my name on your lips. My real name that is.’ He smiles shyly and Rey returns it with a small smile of her own.

They fall silent, Rey’s eyes drifting close before Kylo sighs.

‘What?’ She asks, looking up at him.

‘Nothing. I just wish there was something I could do about you being sick.’ He explains, apologetically.

‘I know.’ She replies.

o-o-o-o-o

Monday morning rolls around and Kylo has just called Rey’s supervisor to tell her that she won’t be in as she’s sick. He sighs, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth, glancing at Rey tucked up in bed from his place in the doorway.

She’s been sick all weekend, and it doesn’t look like it’s abating. If anything it seems to be getting worse. She’s hardly able to eat or drink anything and he’s worried. 

Hattie hadn’t made things any easier. She’d refused to go near their bedroom, or Rey, and complained loudly and frequently about the smell in the apartment despite his near constant cleaning.

He’d scalded her, and she retaliated by telling him that she hates him, and wishes that her mommy was alive and that she was with her. That cut Kylo to the quick and he’d cried privately. A mix of shock, frustration and despair.

Hattie refused to leave her room after coming home from dance class on Saturday afternoon. But he managed to coax her out with pancakes and s’mores that morning before apologising. He wasn’t sure what he was apologising for, given that Hattie was the one in the wrong, but he decided to be the grown up.

She’d surprised him by saying sorry in return before he packed her off with Cynthia for school. Now his attention returns to his bed ridden girlfriend.

While he likes and trusts Cynthia to keep his apartment and tend to Hattie, he’s not so sure that the mild mannered middle aged woman would be a good match with a headstrong and at times stubborn Rey.

They’d clashed before when Rey was just a visitor to his home. And while he likes to believe that they’ll find their places with one another in time, a sick Rey is a completely different beast. Besides Cynthia has duties to get on with - even if he’d spent most of the weekend cleaning, significantly reducing her workload.

He considers calling in sick himself, but he’s due in court in an hour. Representing a kid who’s had a tough life, and has been accused by a shopkeeper of theft. While the kid was in fact guilty of the crime (not that he was pleading to it) - he’d stole a loaf of bread - there were greater reasons at play. His single mom was a drug using prostitute who’d left him looking after his three younger siblings for six days with no food.

The kid said he had no choice but to shoplift the bread so he could feed his brothers and sister. Kylo’s heart went out to the kid, hence why he took the case despite the boy’s guilt. And now it’s up to him to convince a court that despite the evidence they should cut him some slack.

He is the kid’s only chance and he doesn’t want to let him down.

But he doesn’t want to leave Rey either.

He can’t ask Finn or Poe to come over and look after her, they’d want to know why and they’re not ready to share their baby news. 

But that leaves him with no other option.

He sighs as he pulls his phone from his jacket pocket, eyes drifting over Rey’s sleeping form, snuggled up in bed, bucket either side, along with glasses of water and some crackers in the hopes she eats.

Kylo gulps heavily as his thumb hovers over the name on the screen. He takes a deep breath, holding it in as he presses dial and puts it to his ear.

It doesn’t ring long before he hears the voice he’d spent years avoiding.

‘Ben?’

‘Hey mom.’

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Unbeta'd
> 
> I hope the mentions of vomiting wasn't too bad? Sorry if they were.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Leia come face to face but how does it go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has left a comment or a kudos - you guys really do give me the energy to keep this story going :) <3

o-o-o-o-o

Kylo is pacing by the front door which is open, he runs his hand through his already messy hair. He lets out a sigh, eyes closing.

It’s been a long weekend.

He hears the elevator ping and his eyes fly open, followed by the doors sliding open and he gulps, his whole body tensing. It’s like he’s that twelve-year-old boy again waiting to be told off by his mom. He lets out a strangled breath, hearing the clack-clack of heels getting closer and closer.

‘Ben.’ Leia Organa gasps, coming to a stop a few feet away, looking up at him with an awe inspired expression.

‘It’s Kylo.’ He grits and she has to fight the temptation to roll her eyes.

‘I gave birth to you and I named you Ben. Not _Kylo Ren_.’ She snipes, jaw tensing.

He inhales sharply, glaring at her, but while she thinks a biting retort is about to be fired her way he says nothing.

Leia lets out a relieved sigh, the ghost of a smile on her lips as she strides forward, the barrier broken.

‘It’s been too long. Far too long.’ She states and his jaw clenches.

‘ _You_ could have reached out. Why did it have to be me who made the first move, huh?’ He hisses, his anger at the whole sorry situation that was his childhood roaring through, cleary not resolved.

Leia simply swallows, not lowering her gaze, her face as determined as he’s ever seen it.

‘I _did_ reach out to you, as you damn well know. Many times. Yet every time you rejected me. So excuse me for pointing out the length of time it’s taken for _you_ to finally want me in your life.’ She tells him firmly and he exhales loudly through his nose.

‘Yes, well. I wouldn’t be asking if I wasn’t desperate.’ He snarks and Leia gives a disappointed sigh.

‘And there was me thinking you wanted to talk. To build bridges. Make amends. I should have known better. You’re just as stubborn as your father.’ She fires back and Kylo glares down at her, his pulse racing from the encounter, not to mention the comparison to that man.

‘I need your help.’ He says begrudgingly, almost as if the words are stuck in his throat as Leia’s eyebrows shoot up.

‘If you’re in trouble I’m sure you know a good lawyer.’ She jibes, a smirk tugging on the corners of her lips.

Despite their long estrangement Leia has kept tabs on her only child. She knows that he’s a lawyer - hell everyone in the city knows that. He’s the best of the best.

‘I’ve not got time for this. I’m due in court-’ He glances down at the Rolex on his wrist and Leia hides her smile, his father has always loved a Rolex.

‘-In thirty minutes.’ He half snarls, half chokes.

Fuck is he even going to make it?

‘Well you best hurry then. I’m not stopping you.’ Leia quips in a taunting tone.

‘For fucks sake will you just listen to me.’ He snarls, face flushing with anger.

‘Well maybe if you actually tell me what you want then I’ll listen, because you’re making a fine job of it so far.’ She snaps back just as quickly.

‘I need you to look after Rey.’ He blurts, annoyed.

‘Rey? Who’s Rey?’ Leia questions, but before she can ask if this Rey is his cat, dog or pet goldfish he tells her.

‘Rey’s my pregnant girlfriend.’

‘What!’ Leia gasps, mouth falling open in disbelief.

‘Look, I haven’t got time to explain-’

‘The hell you haven’t. You don’t just call me up after all this time and then ask me to look after your pregnant girlfriend for you. I want details. Who is she? Where did you meet? How long have you been together?’ Leia demands, hands on her hips as she looks up at her son, an expression on her face that brokers no room for arguments.

‘We’ve been together for nearly four months. We met when Hattie punched Rey's godson Brady at kindergarten and we were both called in by the teacher. Hattie is the five-year-old I’ve got guardianship of. No she’s not mine. She’s the daughter of my former colleagues Hux and Phasma. They were sent to prison for too many reasons to get into right now and I was given guardianship of Hattie.  And to be honest she's a whole another conversation.  Now back to Rey, she’s a nurse with a heart of gold, so god knows why she’s even with me, but never mind that for now. Anyway we found out that she’s pregnant on Friday and she’s been throwing up since Saturday. It might be food poisoning or a bug, or morning sickness I don’t know I’m not a doctor. So I’ve booked her an appointment at my doctor’s in an hours, but I can’t take her myself as I’m due in court as I said, and if I don’t go and represent this kid then he’s definitely going to go to prison, and I know Rey wouldn’t want that. So I really, _really_ need your help.’ He rambles, not pausing for breath until the end when he pants, face flushing from the effort.

‘Please.’ He adds and Leia, as stunned as she is by his blabbed revelation just nods.

‘Okay.’

‘Okay? You’ll do it?’ He questions quietly and Leia nods.

‘Of course. How can I refuse. I’m going to be a grandmother.’ Leia tells him proudly and it shines through in the smile and warmth in her eyes.

‘Great. Thank you.’ Kylo says genuinely, as mother and son hold gazes for a moment before Kylo turns on his heels and goes back inside the apartment.

Leia scrambles after him, practically jogging to keep up with his long strides.

‘Rey sweetheart, I’m sorry I have to do this but I need to be in court in half an hour-’

‘Then go I'll be fine.’ Rey replies wearily as Kylo steps into the master bedroom, Leia hurrying behind.

‘I am, but I just need to introduce you to someone first.’ He announces, stepping aside so Rey and Leia can get their first looks of one another.

‘Ben! I’m not fit for visitors. I’m all sweaty and smell of sick.’ Rey scalds, shooting daggers at her boyfriend as she half sits up in bed, brushing her hair from her pale and clammy face.

‘Nonsense my dear. You look positively glowing.’ Leia declares stepping round the bed, past her son and over to Rey’s side.

‘Rey, this is my mother. Leia Organa.’ Kylo grits as Leia gives Rey a look of affection and sympathy, perching on the edge of the bed, just out of the way of the sick bucket.

‘Mom. This is Rey.’ He adds as Rey gawps at the woman next to her.

Everyone knows who Senator Leia Organa is. Even she knew, and she grew up in care, bounced from place to place.

Leia Organa is a living legend.

‘It’s lovely to meet you Rey.’ Leia smiles warmly.

‘Yeah. Same.’ Rey gulps, feeling that already too familiar feeling of nausea roiling around her stomach.

‘ _Kylo_ , don’t you have to be in court?’ Leia asks, ripping her gaze away from Rey long enough to look up at her son.

‘Uh, yeah. Yeah.’ He mutters.

‘Then I suggest you get a move on, you don’t want to let the poor child down now do you? Rey and I will be fine. Go and do your job.’ Leia points out with a quirk of her eyebrows.

Kylo snorts through his nose before dashing over to the opposite side of the bed, kneeling on it and pressing a kiss to Rey’s clammy forehead.

‘I’ll see you later sweetheart. Call me if you need anything.’ He addresses his girlfriend before giving his mother a warning look and sprinting from the room.

‘So. You’re having my grandbaby.’ Leia states, turning to look at Rey, who gives a faint smile in reply.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey was mortified to watch the one-time Secretary of State Leia Organa carry her bowls of sick into the ensuite and flush them away, before coming back and sitting on the edge of the bed once again. The whole room smells of sick, despite the candles that Kylo had constantly on the go, and plug in air fresheners.

‘You get to call him Ben.’ Leia gives a rueful smile and Rey feels a wave of guilt, not nausea this time.

‘Y-yeah. It was by accident. He only told me on Friday what his real name is. Who his father is. He-- he didn’t really mention you. But it’s because I brought him Han Solo’s autobiography for his birthday, and he was angry at the dedication and all of it really.’ Rey mumbles only glancing up at the diminutive yet forceful woman.

‘Yes, well I figured if he ever saw it he wouldn’t like it. I told Han, but he was having none of it. Said that it was his way of apologising and letting the world see it. I knew Ben wouldn’t accept it. It needs to be done in person. In fact I owe him an apology too. Yet instead of apologising when I got here, I just did what I do best. Run my mouth.’ Leia laments and Rey feels bad for the woman.

‘I’m sorry.’ She offers and Leia’s eyes dart up, confusion on her face.

‘Sorry? Darling, what have you got to be sorry for?’ Leia shakes her head, placing a small hand on top of Rey’s.

Rey bites her lips together, looking away, feeling nausea building in her belly.

‘It’s us, his father and I who need to apologise. But Ben also. There’s been so much pain and conflict in his life. So much hurt. I can never really blame him. He was just a boy, pushed from pillar to post. From one nanny to the next. We were never there for him, not the way parents should be. And we fought all the time when we were there. He saw us tear strips out of one another, and he saw his father leave far too often than he should have. I should have seen what it was doing to him. But I was just to focused on my job. On my career. I always thought there’s always tomorrow. I’ll reach out to him tomorrow. But tomorrow was too late. I lost my boy. And I have no-one to blame by myself. And Han.’ Leia explains and Rey feels sorry for her, but for Ben also.

She knows exactly how he feels. About being alone.

‘There’s still time.’ Rey begins and Leia looks at her with question in her eyes.

‘I mean he called you to help him. You. Not anyone else. He reached out. He asked for your help.’

‘But-’

‘No ifs or buts. You’ve both taken that first step. You just have to build on it.’

Leia smiles warmly at the young woman tucked up in the bed.

‘You’re very wise for one so young.’

Rey gives a little snigger. ‘Call it life experience.’

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Unbeta'd


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys over 600 kudos!!! You have all blown me away - I love you all!! <3
> 
> I feel that this chapter is a bit more of a filler than a thriller, but I've been plotting and there is certainly drama ahead dear readers, so don't get too comfortable :)

o-o-o-o-o

‘Thank you so much.’ The happy kid smiles brightly up at Kylo, offering him his hand.

Kylo glances down at the gesture before taking the boy’s hand and shaking it, a small smile on his nodding face.

‘I was happy to help.’ Kylo replies, clasping the boy’s shoulder.

‘But you’ve got to promise me no more stealing. If you need help you ask for it, okay? Keep out of trouble.’ Kylo offers the advice for free - just like the whole case was free - part of his pro bono work.

‘Yes sir.’ The youngster replies and Kylo gives a soft snort.

Sir! He’s no sir. But the sheer look of delighted freedom on the kid’s face stops him from point that fact out.

He watches the kid and his grandmother leave, relieved that he’d not been given a custodial sentence and got a community order instead. He pulls his phone from his inside jacket pocket where he’d tucked it at the end of the trial, slipping it out of his briefcase.

He turns it back on as he heads for the elevator, ready to get out of the court building and back to Rey, via a quick trip to the office. There’s no reception in the elevator and his pulse picks up, his hands jigging in impatience during the ride down into the basement car park.

Kylo strides out of the elevator and across the full car park and over to his Range Rover - a practical purchase after taking on Hattie. The moment he’s out in the street he parks up and pulls his phone out.

He’s got a text message from an unknown number and his brows furrow a little as he unlocks his phone and opens the message.

I got your number from Rey. Call me when you can. Mom

He gulps sharply, panic setting in. His hand is trembling as he calls the number. It picks up after two agonising rings.

‘Mom!’ Kylo blurts, in his head he was thinking Leia but what she is to him just kind of slipped out.

‘Ben. Sorry Kylo-’

‘Forget about that. What is it? What’s wrong? Is it Rey? The baby? Please, just tell me.’ He asks quickly, sweat beading on his brow as he feels sick, ready to faint.

‘She’s been admitted to hospital-’

‘Oh god! Oh god.’ He gasps, his free hand gripping the steering wheel tightly, already verging on a breakdown.

‘Ben, calm down,’ Leia tells her son firmly, knowing all too well about the states he can get himself into with just the power of his emotions. ‘She’s fine. She’s just suffering from hyperemesis gravidarum. Severe vomiting.’ Leia explains calmly, as Kylo pants down the phone full of anxiety.

‘But she’s okay?’ He croaks, tears flooding his dark eyes.

‘Yes. She’s resting. She’s on a IV drip for fluids and anti-sickness medication. But she’s going to be fine. Her and the baby.’ Leia assures him and he nods to himself, tears dripping from his eyelashes as he scrunches up his eyes.

‘It’s my fault.’

‘What? It’s not your fault.’ Leia scoffs, starting to sound a bit pissed off and in no mood for his pity party.

‘It is. I should have taken her to the doctor sooner. On Saturday, not thought I could deal with it myself. I should have done something.’ He spits angrily at himself.

‘No Ben, this is just one of those things. Any pregnant woman can suffer from it.’ Leia points out, desperately trying to comfort her distraught son.

Kylo sniffles, wiping his eyes with his finger and thumb, gulping and then taking a deep breath.

‘Is she awake?’ He asks, his voice not so choked this time.

‘She’s asleep.’ Leia tells him as he nods to himself.

‘Okay. I’ll be there as soon as I can. Do you need me to get her anything?’ 

‘An overnight bag. The doctor wants to keep her in for the night. Just till she’s got enough fluids and then she’ll check her over again in the morning.’ His mother explains and guilt coils in his belly, 

‘Okay. Okay. I’ll sort that out.’ He mumbles.

‘Ben, she’s going to be fine.’

‘So you keep saying.’

‘Because it’s true.’ Leia insists, imploring her stubborn son to believe her.

The call ends soon after and Kylo tosses the phone onto the passenger seat as he takes a couple of deep breaths, willing himself calm. Using the breathing exercises he was taught by his therapist when he was a teenager and has relied on ever since, given his high pressure job.

Once he feels a bit more held together he heads home to get Rey some things. He calls Cynthia as he throws Rey’s things into an overnight bag asking her to not tell Hattie that Rey is sick and in the hospital, he doesn’t tell her why Rey is in the hospital and Cynthia knows not to ask.

He’s quickly back in the car heading for the hospital. 

o-o-o-o-o 

‘Ben.’ Leia greets him in the corridor, having messaging him the ward and room number.

‘Hey. Is she okay? Is she awake yet?’ He questions, hand brushing over his mother's elbow as he steps around her to the door.

‘She’s still sleeping.’ Leia answers as Kylo peers through the window.

‘How many times has she been sick since I left this morning?’

‘Only a couple. The anti-sickness medication seems to be taking some effect. But she’s just tired. Fatigued. She just needs to rest. Get her strength up. She’ll be back on her feet soon enough.’ Leia explains, gently touching her son’s forearm as he gazes at his beautiful pregnant sleeping girlfriend.

He sighs, hand resting against the frame.

‘I hope so. I really hope so.’ He murmurs, simply watching Rey through the window, not wanting to disturb her by rushing into the room and pouncing on her hand and pleading with her to forgive him and his foolishness.

‘Why don’t you and I have a little chat while she sleeps. There’s quite a lot you said in a hurry this morning that I’d like expanding on.’ Leia suggests, a hopeful look in her eyes as Kylo turns his head slightly in order to look down at his mother.

o-o-o-o-o

Kylo and Leia sit on the plastic padded seats just outside the door to Rey’s room, the door slightly ajar and Kylo tall enough to see inside through the blinds in the event Rey stirs.

He elaborates on much of what he’d blurted to his mother that morning in his hurry to tend to his court case and care for his pregnant girlfriend. He tells her about Hux, Phasma and Hattie - including Phasma’s prison yard death. 

He speaks about his first meeting with Rey and how something inside of him burst to life at the hands of this fiery, beautiful, fierce, caring and incredible young woman. That he cannot envision his future without her.

He also reveals Hattie’s rather negative attitude about babies and his and Rey’s concerns about how they go about it all. 

Leia for her part has sat mostly in silence, only offering the occasional chuckle here and there before the conversation had turned to their dilemma.

‘Unfortunately I have no answer to that. I guess you just have to give her time once you tell her. Include her. Make her part of the pregnancy, and over time before the baby’s born hopefully she’ll change her mind.’ Leia advises, trying to in-still some confidence in her words, and Kylo nods, taking it all in.

‘Thank you. For helping Rey. And me.’ He turns to face his mom, and Leia smiles warmly at him, reaching up and patting his cheek.

‘Of course. That's what mother's are for. Even one's who realised too late and are more than happy to be given another chance. I can't lie it was very big surprise to meet your pregnant girlfriend the way I did, but I’m glad I did. She’s a wonderful woman. Very smart. And kind. And she adores you.’

‘I adore her.’ He smiles wistfully, turning his gaze back to the sleeping form of Rey.

Rey stirs a little and Kylo quickly steps into the room, leaving the door open as Leia pauses watching happily as Kylo rushes to Rey’s side, dropping the overnight bag on the floor and perching on the edge of the bed.

‘Hey you. How are you feeling?’ Kylo brushes her hair from her face, looking down at her with such warmth in his eyes.

Rey takes a moment to get over the post sleep haze as she shifts slowly to face her boyfriend. 

‘Better.’ She mumbles sleepily.

Kylo gives her a faint encouraging smile. ‘That’s good.’

‘Yeah. I mean I still feel sick and tired. But I’ve only thrown up a couple of times today, not like yesterday.’ She gives a small wry smile and Kylo smiles right back.

‘And Saturday. You were kind of projecting.’ He chuckles softly as Rey blushes.

‘Sorry.’

‘Hey, you have nothing to be sorry for. You’re making a little person inside of you. A little us.’ Kylo whispers so softly that it makes Rey’s heart skip a beat as he lightly rests his hand on her stomach.

Tears flood Rey’s eyes as she gazes lovingly down at his hand. She grabs his wrist, bringing it up as tears fall from her eyes and roll down her cheeks. She kisses his palm, the heel of his hand, his inside wrist.

‘I did find out one thing.’ Rey sniffles, as Kylo brushes the tears from her flush cheeks.

‘Yeah?’

‘When our baby’s due.’ She admits and his eyes widen as his mouth falls open. How had he forgotten that? It’s a crucial piece of information.

‘Wh-when?’ He whispers, heart thudding in his chest as he cups her jaw with one and holds hers with his other.

‘July. We’re having a summer baby.’ Rey smiles lovingly at him, bringing their joined hands to rest on her still flat stomach as he gazes into her hazel eyes, utterly besotted.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Unbeta'd
> 
> Hope this chapter wasn't too much of a repeat of the previous one.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hattie has a meltdown which leads to a revelation while Kylo struggles with his emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has left a comment or a kudos - you all inspire me to keep trying to make this story as good as I possibly can. <3<3
> 
> Thank you so much to reylocalligraphy for this wonderful moodboard/aesthetic <3<3<3 (I'm sorry I'm only just posting it now)

o-o-o-o-o

‘Hey there red.’ Kylo smiles as he sits down next to Hattie on the couch.

She looks up at him from the book resting in her lap and she gives him a look that instantly reminds him of both her parents.

‘Hello.’ She replies a little grumpily.

‘I need to tell you something about Rey.’

‘Is she still poorly?’ Hattie interrupts, grey eyes widening with a mix of disgust and worry. She’d been difficult all weekend due to Rey’s sickness.

‘Yeah. She is.’ He admits softly, noting the slight panic flitting across Hattie’s grey eyes.

‘But she’s going to be okay, don’t worry. She’s had to go to hospital for tonight just to help her get the medicine she needs.’ He carries on explaining and now the panic is replaced with tears in Hattie’s eyes.

‘Hattie?’ Kylo looks down at the five-year-old his stomach twisting in a knot.

‘Are you okay sweetheart?’ He asks gently, while placing a large hand on her little shoulder.

Hattie shakes her head, tears tumbling from her eyes and streaking down her flush cheeks.

‘Rey’s going to be fine. She’s going to be okay.’ He urges as Hattie chokes out a sob.

She flings the book to the floor and launches herself at Kylo, throwing her arms around his neck and sobbing against his skin. He wraps his arm around the upset little girl, cooing and soothing her.

‘Hey, hey what’s going on? Why the tears? Rey’s okay. She’s fine.’ He repeats, brushing his hand up and down Hattie’s trembling back.

‘I was so mean to her.’ Hattie sniffles, shame on her face as he peels her from him and looks at her, concern written all over his face.

‘You didn’t mean it. Rey knows that.’

‘I did though. And now she’s not coming back, and I haven’t said I’m sorry.’ She sobs, voice cracking as Kylo’s eyes widen in shock at her words. She’s worried Rey won’t come home, like her real mommy and his heart breaks for the little one.

‘Oh Hattie sweetheart. Rey’s going to come home tomorrow. You don’t have to worry about that. Please don’t think that she’s not going to come home.’ He tries his best, but he’s never been one for soft and emotional words.

Well not these kind of emotional words. In the courtroom he knows how to sway a jury, please a judge and pacify a client. He knows how to get angry, to stir up the emotions, but being kind and gentle, that’s all foreign to him.

‘Hey, why don’t I take you to see Rey tonight, okay? You can see for yourself that’s she’s okay, huh? Would you like to see her?’ He asks, holding Hattie carefully by the waist, searching her red and puffy eyes.

She sniffles, wiping her nose on the sleeve of her top and nods.

‘And we can grab some of that cake you like on the way back. Alright?’ He suggests and Hattie nods once again.

o-o-o-o-o

Hattie grips Kylo’s hand tightly as they walk towards Rey’s private room. He can feel her shaking slightly and looks down to find her chewing her bottom lip nervously.

‘Are you okay?’ He enquires a few feet from the door.

She nods, looking straight ahead her free arm wrapped around her penguin cuddly toy from the zoo experience a few weeks before.

Kylo pauses at the open door, rapping his knuckles on the wood as he sees Rey sitting up in bed, a magazine in her hands. She looks up and a beautiful smile spreads across her face at the sight of him.

‘Hey there beautiful.’ He coos and Rey blushes cutely.

‘Hey you.’ She replies, glancing down to see Hattie standing at his feet, teeth dragging over her bottom lip, and a nervous expression on her face.

‘Hey darling. How are you?’ Rey beams, placing the magazine to the side, eyes focused on the little redheaded girl who just shrugs in reply.

‘Come on.’ Kylo ushers Hattie into the room and she walks in almost afraid, hanging back from the bed as Kylo steps over and greets Rey with a kiss to the forehead.

‘How are you feeling?’ He enquires, sitting down in the chair next to the bed, scooping her hand up into his own.

‘Better. Certainly better than I was.’ Rey answers, looking from Kylo and then to Hattie who is still rooted to the spot near the door.

‘Hattie, why don’t you come and sit up here with me?’ Rey offers, patting the space next to her with her free hand, but Hattie just glares at her and Rey’s brows furrow, glancing over at Kylo.

‘Hattie.’ Kylo says, his tone taking on a sharper edge, as he looks over at the girl.

But she doesn’t budge, simply continues to glare at Rey from her spot by the door.

Kylo gets to his feet, but Rey tugs on his hand still gripped by hers.

‘Ben, leave it.’ She mutters, looking over at Hattie.

‘No. She’s not just standing there glaring at you.’ He snaps and Rey lets him go with a huff.

Kylo steps over to Hattie and crouches down. ‘Hattie look at me.’

She slowly turns to look at him, but as soon as she does she looks away again.

‘What’s going on? Why don’t you want to sit on the bed with Rey? You were really worried about her before. What’s changed?’ He speaks to the little girl, Rey hearing every lowly uttered word.

Hattie doesn’t answer, instead she bites her free hand. Kylo reaches up and pulls her arm away, watching her and waiting for her to answer him.

‘Hattie.’ He cautions, fingers lightly resting on her waist.

‘No!’ She suddenly yells in his face, and both he and Rey look shocked by her outburst.

‘Hattie!’ Kylo barks, but he doesn’t move.

‘She’s going to die.’ Hattie cries out.

‘What?’ Rey gasps loudly, eyes wide as she looks between her boyfriend and the little girl.

‘She’s going to die.’ Hattie wails, tears quickly falling from her eyes.

‘Hattie. Why would you say that? Rey is not going to die. I told you before she’s fine. She’s just sick. And you cannot say those things. Not ever. You understand?’ Kylo snaps, losing his cool very quickly as Hattie stands there sobbing, clearly distraught.

‘Hattie I’m not going to die. I assure you.’ Rey states, shuffling from beneath the covers and down the length of the bed, the IV stand pulling along slowly.

‘But Taylor-Mae’s great-great-grandma went to hospital, and she never came back out.’ She claims between hickuppy sobs.

Kylo lets out a sigh, his anger subsiding in a flash, eyes closing briefly before he returns his attention to the distraught little girl. Cynthia had mentioned to him about Hattie’s classmates great-great-grandma.

‘Sweetheart. Taylor-Mae’s great-great-grandma was really unwell-’

‘So’s Rey.’ She counters and his jaw clenches.

‘Rey is not.’ He grits, jaw clenching and that old desired he’d long thought he’d suppressed comes roaring back to life. He wants to break something. To lose his cool and lash out.

‘Ben.’ Rey speaks out, and her voice is instantly calming that he stumbles to his feet, scuttling back away from the little girl, realising his hands are curled into fists. Shame washes over him as he glances over at his girlfriend.

She’s looking back at him, worry in her tired hazel eyes. Her face pale and hair lank. He gulps heavily, and his urge to flee is screaming through his mind and he’s about to go, to barge out the door and run. But clearly Rey spots this too.

‘We should tell her.’ She states, looking reluctant but resigned and stopping him in his tracks.

‘Rey-’ He yelps.

‘Ben she’s upset. She thinks I’m--’

‘But it’s too soon.’ Kylo implores, panic in his eyes, his heartbeat racing.

‘She needs to know.’ Rey states firmly as Hattie blinks through tear strewn eyes at them both, confused.

‘Know what?’ She croaks.

Kylo takes deep breaths to calm him, running his hand through his hair, pacing, ‘Fine. Tell her.’

‘Hattie, come sit up here, please sweetheart.’ Rey encourages, a soft smile on her lips as she pats the mattress.

Hattie cautiously climbs up onto the bed next to Rey, looking wearily at her.

‘The reason I’m in hospital, and the reason I was so sick over the weekend is because--,’ she pauses for a breath, glancing over at Kylo, who steps over and sits on the opposite side of the bed, covering her hand with his own. ‘Because Kylo and I are having a baby.’

Hattie doesn’t say anything.

‘Hattie-’ Kylo goes to say something, but Rey shoots him a look and shakes her head, knowing not to press the girl. That she’ll need some time to herself to let the news sink in.

o-o-o-o-o

The rest of the visit is quiet and awkward. Rey sits back beneath the covers and asks Kylo about his case, happy in the knowledge that he’d helped the kid from having a dark cloud hanging over his head.

Hattie meanwhile just sits on the foot of the bed hugging her penguin and not saying a word.

Eventually Kylo stands up, looking down at Rey and then at Hattie.

‘We should get going.’ He announces and Hattie looks up at him before hopping off the bed.

‘Okay. I’ll see you tomorrow.’ Rey smiles lovingly as Kylo leans over and rests his hand on her abdomen, pure love and adoration in his eyes and a smile creeping across his lips.

He presses a kiss to her lips, then her forehead, before returning to her lips again, a little longer this time.

‘See you tomorrow sweetheart. Sleep well.’ He whispers, lightly caressing her cheek.

‘And you.’

‘Hattie?’ Kylo turns his attention to the little girl standing at the foot of the bed.

‘Bye.’ She pouts and Rey sighs softly.

‘Goodnight darling.’ Rey says as Hattie stomps over to the door.

Kylo flashes Rey a loving smile and another see you going after the little redhead. But then Hattie suddenly bolts back into the room, slowing down before she throws herself onto the bed and scrambling over to Rey and her open arms.

‘I’m sorry.’ Hattie mumbles as Rey holds her close, stroking the little girls hair as Kylo stands in the doorway.

‘I know.’ Rey whispers as Hattie pulls away, shoving Pingu towards Rey.

She looks down at the cuddly penguin and then up at Hattie, ‘Pingu will look after you.’ Hattie tells her and a smile spreads across Rey’s lips.

‘Thank you.’ She coos, looking over at Kylo, whose sporting a crooked half smile.

‘Come on red, let’s leave Rey to get some rest. Pingu will watch over her.’ He winks at his girlfriend as he plucks Hattie off the bed and carries her out of the room, enjoying the sound of her giggles and not tears.

‘Love you mommy Rey.’ Hattie says as Rey hugs Pingu tightly to her chest, tears flooding her eyes as they leave.

‘Love you too darling.’ Rey murmurs into the cuddly toy.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Unbeta'd
> 
> Note - I loved Pingu when I was a kid hence Hattie naming her cuddly penguin from the zoo Pingu


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hattie plays up before letting out a secret. Meanwhile Kylo is having a rough morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The love and support I've received for this fic continues to blow me away. Thank you all so much - it means so much <3<3 xx

o-o-o-o-o

‘Hattie!’ Cynthia snaps but Hattie crosses her arms over her chest, stomping her foot, scowl on her face.

Kylo walks over to the door his laptop bag slung over his one shoulder, car keys and travel coffee cup in hand.

‘What’s going on?’ He enquires, shoving his phone into the inside pocket of his suit jacket.

‘I’m sorry Mr. Ren, but she’s refusing to go to kindergarten.’ Cynthia apologises, looking ashamed that she’d failed.

‘Hattie.’ Kylo sighs, disappointment clear in his tone.

‘I don’t want to go to kindergarten. I want to be with Rey.’ Hattie barks with a pout.

‘Hattie.’ Kylo says wearily as he crouches down so he’s eye level with the little girl.

‘I don’t want to go.’

‘I know sweetheart. But you need to go. Rey wants you to go and learn and be with your friends.’ Kylo tells her but she just scowls harder, arms pulled tighter across her chest.

‘I’m sorry sir.’ Cynthia interjects, so apologetic.

‘It’s okay Cynthia. You carry on with your day.’ He smiles warmly at his housekeeper.

‘Thank you sir.’ She offers a faint smile before stepping away.

Kylo returns his attention to Hattie, ‘Right you. Kindergarten. Now.’ He tells her firmly.

He rises to his feet, fixing the little girl with a rather cold, steely stare. One that tells her that there’s no room for arguments.

But Hattie is the product of Hux and Phasma, and nothing goes off without an air of drama as she stomps her feet and forces tears from her eyes as Kylo ushers her out of the door even as she throws a strop.

By the time they pull up outside of kindergarten the forced tears have subsided and is instead replaced by a sulky pout.

‘We’re here.’

‘I don’t care.’ Hattie shouts and Kylo sighs with an eye roll as he cuts the engine, before throwing his seatbelt off and turning to face the little girl.

‘I don’t care that you don’t care. You’re going in there weather you like it or not. Rey will be home when you get back. And you’re just going to have to deal with it. So stop your tears, stop throwing a strop, put a smile on your face and get your butt in there.’ He gives her some tough love, as Hattie glare at him.

He quirks his eyebrow as if he’s challenging her to retort but instead she huffs, defeated. Kylo climbs out the car and walks round to the passenger door.

‘Come on.’ His tone is softer as he unbuckles Hattie’s belt and grabs her purple backpack from the footwell.

Hattie reluctantly climbs from her carseat and hops down onto the sidewalk. She spots Brady and before Kylo has a chance to even close the door behind her she’s sprinting off after Brady, calling his name.

‘Hattie! Slow down.’ Kylo calls as he quickly locks the car and strides after the little girl who’s mood has clearly improved at the sight of her friend, purple backpack clutched in his hand.

‘I’m going to be a big sister.’ Hattie gleefully declares as she gets to Brady’s side, Kylo a stride behind.

‘What?’ Finn gasps as he and Poe come to a grinding halt, startled by Hattie’s blurted revelation.

‘Mommy Rey and Daddy Kylo are having a baby.’ She tells them, looking so much happier than she had in the car moments ago.

‘Hattie!’ Kylo hisses as Finn and Poe turn to look at him.

‘Is it true?’ Finn asks, looking stunned.

‘Yes. Rey’s pregnant.’ Kylo confirms, a slightly hesitant smile forming on his lips because it’s far sooner than they’d planned to tell people.

‘So is that why she fainted? Because she’s pregnant?’ Finn questions and Kylo nods.

‘Wow. Congratulations.’ Poe smiles happily, offering Kylo his hand to shake.

‘Thanks.’ Kylo accepts his hand, a genuine smile spreading across his face.

‘Um, kids you need to get inside.’ Finn tells Brady and Hattie, a somewhat disgruntled expression on his face as he ushers the little ones toward the gates.

Brady hurries toward his dad’s, giving them both sweet hugs as Hattie looks up at Kylo. He hands over her backpack as she gives him an unsure smile.

‘See you later red.’ He offers.

‘Bye grumpy.’ Hattie mutters before running off with Brady through the gates.

‘So-’ Finn mumbles, turning to face Kylo.

‘So?’ Kylo replies, feeling an edge to the atmosphere between him and Finn.

‘When was Rey planning on telling us?’

‘We weren’t going to tell anyone until after the first scan, but Rey’s not been very well. She’s got hyperemesis gravidarum and has been sick all weekend. She had to go into hospital-’

‘What?’ Finn barks interrupting, ‘She’s in hospital and you’re only just telling us now.’

‘She’s coming out today. She was in for one night. I’ve had a lot to deal with these past few days so I’d appreciate you not taking that tone with me. I’m only telling you because Hattie couldn’t keep her mouth shut, and the only reason she knows so early is because she thought that Rey was going to die. Now I have work to do. A pregnant girlfriend to look after and a still grieving little girl to deal with. I haven’t got time for this.’ Kylo snaps, clearly close to the end of his fuse as his hands ball into fists at his side.

‘Sorry.’ Poe offers, surprisingly the calmer of the three, as Kylo hurries back to his car.

o-o-o-o-o

‘You’re going to regret rejecting us. Mark my words.’ The man snarls at Kylo before storming out of his office.

Kylo slumps back in his chair, rubbing his temples with his fingers as he closes his eyes.

‘Are you-- are you okay Mr. Ren?’ A nervous and hesitant young man with dark hair enquires from the doorway.

‘How many more times Mitaka. You can call me Ren. You don’t have to say mister every time. And I’m fine. Thank you.’ Kylo sighs, slowly opening his eyes.

‘Would you like a coffee?’ Mitaka asks, still a slight tremble in his voice.

‘A peppermint tea would be better, please.’ He replies to Mitaka’s clear surprise.

‘Of course. Right away.’ The young man stammers before rushing off, leaving Kylo alone with the his thoughts.

Had he done the right thing in refusing to represent the man’s son? He had. He knows he was right. The kid hasn’t got a leg to stand on. He’d got drunk and high before getting behind the wheel of a car and ran over his own girlfriend, killing her instantly. How could he even begin to try and defend that? He couldn’t and he knew it.

But it doesn’t stop the man’s threat running around his mind, because that’s what it was. A threat. It’s not the first time Kylo’s been threatened due to his job. Hell he’s even been beaten up by angry relatives when a case has unfortunately not gone the way they’d hoped, instantly blaming him and not their criminal family member.

Yet now the threat doesn’t just involve him. It involves Rey, Hattie and their unborn baby. He’s got to think of them. He needs to put them first.

He’d been thinking about starting his own law firm for a while now. One that specialises in high profile contracts, after all that is where the big money is, and it's an area Kylo enjoys working in. And after that ugly confrontation the desire to go it alone is even more appealing.

His desk phone bleeping brings him from his thoughts.

‘Ren.’ He answers on speakerphone.

‘Mr. Snoke would like to see you in his office right away.’ Snoke’s secretary clips and Kylo doesn’t even answer as the call ends and he lets out a heavy sigh.

He’s got a fair idea what this will be about.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Unbeta'd
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts :o)


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo's day goes from bad to worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has left a comment or a kudos - you are my energy in this story :)
> 
> WARNING - language and violence

o-o-o-o-o

‘Oh dear. It doesn’t look like you’ll be going home today.’ The middle aged nurse mumbles as she picks up the bowl of sick from the edge of Rey’s bed.

Rey lets out a tired huff, eyes half closed, ‘I need to. Ben and Hattie need me.’

The nurse steps back out of the connecting bathroom, ‘Well they’ll just have to cope without you. You need to rest and get your strength back. You’ve got a little one to look after. And we need to find the right medication for you. To get you back on your feet.’ The nurse smiles warmly, looking down at Rey with soft and knowing eyes.

‘I need to let Ben know.’

‘Well I can give him a call if you want. Will he be at home or at work?’

‘What time is it?’ Rey enquires, feeling so rough that the time has blurred.

‘Nearly eleven in the morning.’ The nurse replies, busying herself.

‘He’ll be at work. He’s a lawyer at First Order.’

o-o-o-o-o

‘Sir, you asked to see me.’ Kylo pokes his head around the door to Mr. Snoke’s office.

‘Ah yes. Ren. Come in.’ Snoke beckons him into the room which Kylo does, closing the door behind him.

He stops in the middle of the floor, halfway between the door and the chairs in front of Snoke’s desk. He knows not to be presumptuous and take a seat, to only do so when directed. Instead he holds his hands together behind his back.

‘I had Mr. Newton come and see me a few minutes ago,’ Snoke begins, looking up from his papers, eyes full of menace and annoyance, Kylo nods, ‘he was not very happy.’

‘Yes sir.’ Kylo mutters, feeling his heart starting to beat a little quicker, he’s never liked being on the end of Snoke’s wrath or temper. When he was younger it happened far more often, he still bears the scars, emotionally and physically.

‘He told me that _you_ , my best lawyer refused to represent his son. Is that correct?’

‘Yes sir.’ Kylo admits, looking down at nearest edge of the desk, not wanting to see the dark angry eyes of the man behind it.

‘Now why would you, Kylo Ren. The feared defence attorney. The best money can buy. _My_ apprentice. Refuses one of our best paying clients your services?’ Snoke snarls, leaning forward, nostrils flaring and jaw clenched tightly.

‘Because--,’ Kylo starts, faltering for a moment.

‘Speak up boy.’ Snoke shouts and Kylo flinches, hands twitching into fists.

‘Because he is guilty. His son. He did it. He killed his girlfriend in cold blood. There is nothing anyone can do to get him off.’ Kylo blurts, possibly giving Snoke too much of an answer, as his chest rises and falls from his admission, mouth clamping shut.

Snoke’s eyes narrow as he leans back in his chair, hands and fingers lacing together.

‘So, you wouldn’t take the case because you’d lose? Because it would go against your near perfect record. Male you look bad. Damaged your reputation-’

‘No. I didn’t take the case because he’s guilty.’ Kylo argues, knowing better but doing it all the same.

A wicked malevolent smirk spreads across Snoke’s thin cracked lips as he stares at Kylo. The standing man swallows heavily, he’s always hated when Snoke gets that look in his eyes, and that smirk on his lips. It never ends well.

‘You didn’t take the case because of your whore.’

‘What?’ Kylo gasps, eyes widening with surprise.

‘The nurse. Don’t think I don’t know what you’ve been getting up to. I know all about your silly little girlfriend Rey Jakken. A trauma nurse and crusader of the downtrodden and repressed. Doesn’t like that we represent the bad of society while she serves the good. All good morals and righteous until she’s bouncing up and down on your cock like the good little slut she is.’ Snoke sneers and Kylo feels his own rage bubbling beneath the surface, how dare Snoke speak of Rey like that.

‘She’s not a whore or a slut.’ He snarls, but that just gives Snoke more, more ammunition to throw.

‘Aw well aren’t we her shining knight. Jumping to her defence. I’m sure she’ll pay you well in kind later for your noble act of chivalry.’ Snoke leers and Kylo’s hands fall to his sides, held in tight fists.

‘She’s using you boy, and you’re too stupid to see it. Blinded by her bright eyes, open mouth and glistening cunt.’

‘You do not get to talk about her like that. And she is not using me.’ Kylo grits, refraining from telling him anymore.

‘You will take the case. And you will accept the result. Do you understand? Am I making myself clear?’ Snoke hisses as he rises to his feet, hands slamming on the desk, making his coffee cup, pen pot and lamp rattle.

‘I will _not_ take that case.’ Kylo states, watching as Snoke walks around his desk, determined not to back down and cower away this time. He’s had enough of being Snoke’s whipping boy.

‘You will.’ Snoke says, a grimace passing over his face, a foot or so away from Kylo.

‘I quit.’ Kylo exclaims, brows furrowing ever so slightly as Snoke lets out a ragged breath, pain etching around the corner of his eyes.

In a flash of rage Snoke grabs the lamp off the end of the desk and swings it. It connects with the side of Kylo’s temple sending him stumbling to the floor.

‘Quit. Quit!’ Snoke bellows, ‘You are not allowed to quit. I tell you when you-- when you….’ Snoke stammers, the lamp falling from his raised arm as he clutches his chest, letting out little groans and whimpers.

Kylo just stares up at him from his position lying on the floor, holding himself up on his elbow, feeling blood trickle down the side of his face.

‘You are mine Kylo Ren. I made you.’ Snoke voices weakly before collapsing in a crumpled heap on the floor.

Kylo is breathing heavily as he just stares at the unmoving body of his boss. Slowly he pulls himself to his feet, using a chair as help, eyes fixed on Snoke. He takes a deep breath, gripping the back of the chair before turning on his heels and heading for the door.

‘Snoke. Snoke’s collapsed.’ He announces to Snoke’s secretary, who is on her feet in a beat and pushing past him into the office as Kylo staggers from there.

‘What did you do?’ She screeches from inside the room as Kylo walks calmly to the elevator.

o-o-o-o-o

Kylo is sat in the back of the ambulance, a paramedic tending to his wound.

‘I’m Detective Fletcher.’ A middle aged man tells him as he comes to a stop a foot away.

‘You’re Kylo Ren?’ He enquires and Kylo glances in his direction.

‘I was.’

‘Can you tell me what happened.’

Kylo goes on to tell Detective Fletcher about what happened in Snoke’s office, getting the impression that the cop doesn’t quite believe him.

‘And you didn’t lay a hand on him?’ Detective Fletcher enquires and Kylo shakes his head slightly, now sporting a bandage on the side of his head as he continues to sit in the back of the ambulance.

‘No. I didn’t touch him.’

‘Snoke’s dead. So why should I believe you. I’ve only got your word on what happened. And to be honest Mr. Ren-’

‘Not Ren. I’m not him. I’m not Snoke’s puppet anymore.’ Kylo interjects.

‘So who are you then?’

‘Ben. Ben Solo.’

‘Right, Mr. Solo. It’s not looking good for you at the moment. I mean we’ll wait for the results of the autopsy but right now, you’re looking awfully guilty.’

Ben lets out a heavy breath, closing his eyes for a moment, ‘There’ll be footage.’

‘Excuse me?’

‘Snoke. He always filmed interactions in his office. Saw it as some sort of protection. Or blackmail.’ He snaps bitterly, tears blooming at the back of his eyes.

‘And how do you know this?’ Detective Fletcher asks, looking up from his notepad.

Because--,’ Ben takes a moment, inhaling deeply before continuing, ‘Because he used to send me the footage, whenever he thought I was getting out of line.’

Ben goes on to tell Detective Fletcher about his time under Snoke before he’s finally given leave to head to the hospital to be properly checked out.

o-o-o-o-o

‘If you tell me to try and eat another ginger biscuit I will scream.’ Rey yells from her room as Ben approaches as a nurse retreats, almost colliding with him on her way out.

‘Sorry,’ She gasps, before looking up at him, ‘Oh Mr. Ren. I’m sorry I didn’t see you there.’

‘Are you okay?’ He asks, gently steadying her with a hand to her elbow.

‘Yes. Yes I’m fine. Did you get the message I left at your work?’

He shakes his head slightly, a touch of pain shooting across his forehead and he gulps heavily, ‘No. I didn’t.’

‘Oh, okay. Well Rey was sick again all night, so the doctor has decided to keep her in another day or two-,’

Ben sighs heavily, running a hand through his hair as his eyes drift close. Hattie isn’t going to take that news well.

His hands ball into fists as his chest starts to heave. He knows what’s coming. An anxiety attack. His fight or flight mode kicking in.

‘I need to go.’ He mutters.

‘But your girlfriend. She needs you.’ The nurse stammers as Ben turns on his heels and runs down the corridor toward the exit hearing Rey’s voice calling for him.

‘Ben?  Ben!’

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Unbeta'd.
> 
> Oh and I'm uping the chapter count if everyone's okay with that.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben has a heartbreaking confession.
> 
> WARNING - mentions of past abuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome deeper into the Ben Solo pain train.
> 
> I sort of feel like I should apologise for taking this fic in this direction especially as in it's original short form it was quite a happy and light fic, but then I went and continued it and it took off in this direction, so I am sorry to everyone who was here for the light hearted fic it began as. But as we all know Ben Solo and Rey are fairly tragic and tortured characters in canon that going a route like this wasn't particularly difficult for me to go.
> 
> If this is where you get off then I just want to thank you for sticking with it this far <3

o-o-o-o-o

‘He left me. He left me.’ Rey sobs on the bed, a clean bowl sitting at her side as the nurse tries to comfort her.

‘You need to calm down. This upset is not going to do you any good.’

‘But he left me. He left me.’ Rey ugly cries.

‘I’m sure he had his reasons. He wasn’t looking too well to be honest.’ The nurse admits as she perches on Rey’s other side, trying to offer her comfort.

‘What-- what do you mean? He didn’t look too well?’ 

‘Well he had a black eye and bruising to his temple. And stitches-’

‘Oh my gosh. What’s happened to him. I need to know. I need to talk to him.’ Rey croaks, body wracked with worried sobs as the nurse pulls her into her arms, a concerned expression on her face.

o-o-o-o-o

‘I thought I’d find you here.’ Leia announces as she comes to a stop a couple of feet away in the barren woods, frost and dead leaves crunching under foot.

Ben is pummelling a punch bag hanging from a sturdy old tree, hands taped, arms bare and his vest clinging to the sweat on his back. He doesn’t speak, just keeps jabbing the bag.

‘Rey’s worried about you.’ Leia tells him and he falters, side eyeing her.

‘She called me. Distraught. Sobbing down the phone. About how you left her at the hospital,’ Leia continues, stepping forward as Ben raises his arms higher, punching the bag once, ‘What’s going on Ben? Why did you run out of the hospital? Why did you leave her. She’s vulnerable. She’s going through a lot and you just out. Why? Tell me what is going on.’ She demands, in a tone that brokers no arguments.

He sighs, standing straight, hands falling to his side, but his head low, ‘Snoke’s dead.’

‘What?’ Leia gasps, getting closer to her son, ‘Say that again.’

‘Snoke’s dead.’

‘How? When?’

Ben turns to face her and her eyes widen at the sight of his injured face, lips parting as she lets out a strained gasp.

‘Please tell me you didn’t do it.’

He shakes his head slightly, ‘No, I didn’t kill Snoke. I don’t know what did. A heart attack perhaps. Maybe a stroke. I don’t know. But what I do know is that he’s dead and I’m glad,’ He pauses, swallowing hard, ‘And not.’ He sighs, eyes welling with tears.

‘Oh Ben. What happened?’ Leia sighs, reaching forward and grabbing his wrist and he lets her lift it, watching with fascination as she rubs her thumb over his strapped knuckles.

‘I can’t say I’m sorry that he’s dead. In fact I’m glad. I really am. I’m glad that that creepy piece of shit is out of your life for good now. He’s gone Ben. He can’t hurt you anymore.’ Leia states, her voice crackling with emotion as she looks up at her son.

He nods, sniffing as the tears drip from his eyes, unable to look at her.

‘So, what happened to your face?’ 

Ben scoffs, a wry smile on his lips, ‘Snoke. His parting gift to me. Hit me around the head with a lamp when I told him I quit. Then he keeled right over. The police, they think I did it. That I killed him. I mean who wouldn’t think that, right? It was just me and him in there, and I’ve got this,’ he gestures to his face, ‘Why wouldn’t they think I did something to him.’

‘But you didn’t?’

Ben shakes his head, ‘No. No, I didn’t lay a finger on him. And they’ll see that.’

‘See that? How? How will they, I don’t follow?’ Leia enquires, confusion passing over her eyes.

Ben lets out a scoffs, a twisted smile spreading across his face as he brushes the tears from his cheeks with his free hand.

‘Because Snoke was a sick bastard.’ He states, looking away from his mother’s concerned eyes, and the sickeningly worried expression crossing her face.

He takes a deep breath.

‘He liked to play mind games. He’d film himself berating you. Humiliating you. Beating you. Then he’d send you the footage to keep you in line. To remind you who was boss. That you were his. That you’re nothing. Less than nothing. That he had you right where he wanted you, and you were powerless.’

‘Oh my boy.’ Leia sighs, lifting her other hand and gently touching his cheek.

‘Please, Mom. Don’t pity me.’

‘But you’re my son-’

‘And I betrayed you. I thought I knew better. Thought Snoke knew better. I believed him. I listened to him. I trusted him. For so long. For so fucking long I let him treat me like shit. I let him--,’ He can’t bring himself to finish that sentence as he pulls away from Leia, stepping away and running his hands through his hair, his back to her.

He lets out a ragged breath.

‘And you know what, I think I always knew that I shouldn’t. Somewhere deep inside me I think I always knew. Knew that I should have fought. Got away from him. Been stronger. Braver. But I was weak. And then Rey happened,’ tears are falling from his eyes as he sniffles as he turns back round to face his mother.

‘Rey makes me strong. She makes me want to be better. To be braver. To be a man that she deserves. One that is good enough to stand at her side. To hold her hand. To father her children. And I thought I was. Until now.’ He croaks, falling to his knees, body wracked with desperate sobs.

‘Oh sweetheart.’ Leia whispers as she pulls him against her, wrapping her arms around him as he cries.

‘I left her mom. I ran away like a fucking coward. I heard her calling my name and I still ran. What kind of a man does that make me?’ He cries as Leia holds him.

Leia is at a loss for words, which doesn’t happen very often, but on this occasion she doesn’t know what to say to him to comfort him. To make him feel better. 

So she chooses to do the one thing that she should have done over and over again, ever since he was a little boy. 

Apologise.

For all the times that she and Han were too busy to spend time with him. For all the times they were away focusing on their careers and not him. For introducing him to that monster who got into his head and turned him against his own family. For palming him off on Luke and not dealing with his issues herself. For not being enough. For never being enough.

So she apologises.

‘I’m sorry Ben. I’m so so sorry. I really am.’ She says into his hair, rubbing her hands up and down over his sweaty vest covered back, pressing a kiss to the top of his head as he sobs even harder.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Unbeta'd
> 
> I'm sorry :(


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read, comment, leave a kudos, bookmark or subscribe to this story - it means a lot. So a big thank you <3 <3
> 
> :o)
> 
> WARNING: Reference to past child abuse

o-o-o-o-o

‘I’m sorry.’ He begins as he steps into the doorway, but before he gets to say anymore he gets cut off by Rey’s clear anger.

‘Get out.’ Rey hisses, her arms folded over her chest and a scowl prominent on her face.

‘No.’ He replies firmly, remaining in the doorway.

‘I'll call security.’ She spits, eyes brimming with such anger and fire, so much so it takes his breath away.

‘Go on then. But I'll just keep coming back. They’ll have to call the cops and throw my ass in jail because I am _not_ leaving.’ He tells her firmly, planting his feet and folding his arms over broad chest.

‘You left before.’ She fires, voice awash with emotion, and he can see that she’s struggling to hold back her tears, and he wants nothing more than to scoop her up into his arms and kiss them away, but he knows that he has got a lot of making up to do first.

He sighs, running a hand through his wild hair, he’s not stopped messing with it since that morning, a compulsion due to his anxiety. He swallows heavily, looking straight at her, despite how painful her cold hard stare is.

‘I did.’

‘Why? You know how I feel about people leaving me, and then you go right ahead and did it. You left me Ben, and I want to know why. I deserve to know why.’ She croaks, big fat tears escaping her eyes and tumbling down her splotchy cheeks.

He swore to himself that he’d be honest with her, no matter how painful that would be. She deserves to know the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth.

‘Because--,’ He pauses, gulping in a large breath before continuing. ‘Because I had to. I wasn't strong enough for you. It wasn’t safe for me to be near you. Either of you.’

‘You weren’t strong enough? Safe enough to be near me? What do you even mean? And isn’t it my choice. Who I’m around?’ She scoffs bitterly, shaking her head slightly, hands angrily brushing away her tears.

‘No,’ He shakes his own head. ‘Not this time.’

‘I want you to leave.’

‘I’m not going anywhere. Not until you listen to me.’

‘You're insufferable.’ She barks and he can’t help his flash of annoyance in his retort.

‘And you're stubborn.’

‘I don't want to listen to you. I just want you to go.’

‘And never come back? Huh? Is that what you want? You want me out of your life for good? Because if that’s what you want. Really want. Then fine. I’ll leave. I’ll go and never come back. Is that what you want Rey? Is it?’ He states, voice shaking and tears spilling down his face.

His heart is beating so hard in his chest that he fears that it might break a rib as he stares at her. Watching her crumple into sobs.

‘No. No. Of course I don’t want you to leave. I never want you to leave. But you hurt me Ben. You hurt me.’ Rey sobs.

Ben can’t take it. He can’t take the sight of Rey so distraught. So broken. His knees buckle and he crashes to the floor, wracked with ugly sobs. Tears spilling hot and fast from his eyes.

‘I’m sorry. I’m so, _so_ sorry. I hate myself. I hate myself for doing that to you, and I’ll never forgive myself. Please you have to believe me. You have to. I don’t know what I’ll do if you don’t.’ He cries, pulling at his hair with his bruised hands.

The clear tremor of his shoulders and the repetitive tugging of his hands in his hair concerns Rey. She’s never seen his this upset, this hopeless and traumatised before.

‘You’re scaring me, Ben. What’s happened? You have to tell me. Talk to me, please.’ She asks, voice full of fear and worry as she watches him so carefully, her pulse hammering in her chest and she feels sick, but for a very different reason as to why she’s stuck in that vomit smelling room.

After taking a number of large gulps of air, trying to calm his racing heart and shaking body Ben does. He tells her everything. He lays it all out there for her. Opens up his soul, baring himself to her. Telling her everything because she deserves to know it all. Even the things he couldn't bring himself to tell his mother. The whole ugly truth. He gives her everything.

And by the end they're both in tears and he's sat on the cold floor next to the door, back pressed against the wall, still anxiously yanking his hair. Rey silently climbs out of the hospital bed and pads over to him, tugging her IV stand behind her. She crouches down, cups his jaw and presses the tenderest kiss to the stitched cut to the side of his temple.

‘I am so sorry Rey. I really, truly am.’ Ben croaks, voice raw and broken, eyes washed with shame and he can barely look at her.

‘I’m sorry too. You should never of had to have to of lived with that. I just wish you’d told me sooner.’

Rey looks at the broken man before her. There's not scorn or anger on her face. Instead there's understanding and sorrow. They're two lost souls who found one another. Two halves of the same broken and lonely coin.

‘Do you think less of me now you know everything?’ He mumbles and Rey sighs as he slowly looks up at her, but then he turns his head away, ashamed.

She shakes her head, shuffling closer and cupping his jaw, turning his head. ‘Look at me Ben.’

He slowly lifts his eyes to meet hers and she is stunning, so stunning that his heart aches.

‘No. I don’t think less of you. How could I? You were abused Ben.’

He lets out a sob at the word, shaking his head. ‘No.’

‘Yes, you were. I know it’s hard for you to hear, but that’s what it was. Abuse. That man targeted you when you were just a little boy. He did things no adult should ever do to a child. And it damaged you. But it doesn’t define you. It’s not who you are, it’s just a part of your story. And that story continues, it grows and it flourishes. But only if you let it.’ Rey tells him impassioned, taking his hands in her own.

‘If anything I think more of you now then I ever have. You're a fighter Ben. A survivor. We both are. We’ve both been through a lot. But we’re here. Together. And we can get through this. Together. Do you hear me, Ben? We’ll get through this. Me and you.’ Rey states, squeezing his hands and looking at him with such conviction and belief that it’s hard for him not to believe her, to feel her determination.

Ben blinks through the tears still filling his eyes as he slowly looks up at her, only this time he doesn’t look away. This time he holds her steady gaze and swallows heavily.

‘Together.’ Rey reiterates and Ben nods, taking a deep breath before exhaling slowly.

‘Together.’

The faintest of smiles passes her lips as she pulls him into her arms, running her hands up and down his back and pressing soft kisses into his always luxurious hair as he carefully hugs her back.

‘No more secrets, okay?’ Rey says as Ben sniffles.

‘There’s nothing else. You know everything now.’ He tells her quietly as he pulls back from her embrace, but gently gripping her elbows.

Rey nods, ‘Okay.’ She presses a tender kiss to his forehead before rising to her feet, her stomach still feels nauseous.

‘There’s something I need to know. Why-- Why have you-- Why have you forgiven me?’ Ben struggles to ask the question, voice trailing off at the end as tears blurr his vision once again.

‘I don’t deserve it.’ He adds weakly, looking up at her.

‘It’s not about what people deserve Ben. I didn’t deserve to be abandoned by my parents who valued alcohol even above their own daughter. Just like you didn’t deserve to be abused by that man. I forgive you because I love you. And if I can’t forgive you, then how will you ever forgive yourself? I’ll never forget that you left me. But I don’t want to hold that against you for the rest of our lives. It wouldn’t be healthy. And it would tear us apart. And I don’t want that. I just want you. And Hattie and this baby.’ Rey rests her hand on her flat stomach, looking down at her boyfriend.

‘I just want us to be a family. To move past all of this. To look to the future. To be happy, and loved. And together.’

‘Me too.’ He whispers.

Rey offers him her hand, and Ben takes a long look at it, gulping, and his breath coming out in a short puffs. Slowly he lifts his trembling hand and accepts Rey’s offered one. She smiles lovingly at him.

‘Come on. I think you need some sleep, don’t you?’ She tells him, giving his hand a tug as she heads for the bed, IV stand trailing behind.

Ben follows her without a word. He knows that he’s probably got of far too lightly than he should have, and that he will do everything in his power, for the rest of his life to justify her forgiveness and to prove to her that he is the right man for her, and for their family.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Unbeta'd
> 
> I'm sorry that this chapter took so long, I was fighting with it for so long, debating back and forth about how to write it and what to say in it. And then over the past couple of days it felt like it clicked in my mind and here it is.
> 
> I know that there may be people who think Rey was too quick to forgive and I totally understand that, perhaps she is. But a comment got stuck in my mind by the wonderful and sorely missed Carrie Fisher who said that Rey is a very forgiving person and that is the Rey I see, and that is the Rey in this story.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is out of hospital, but Hattie isn't making life any easier for Ben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the ongoing support and love for this fic. It means a lot. <3

o-o-o-o-o

‘I hate you.’ Hattie wails as Ben practically drags her down the corridor toward Rey’s room.

He’s got a good grip on Hattie’s hand and she keeps dragging her feet and trying to grab onto things to stop their advance.

‘I’m sure you do.’ He grits coming to a stop and turns to face her, noticing that he’s getting a few questioning glances from staff, patients and visitors alike.

‘I haven’t got time for this.’ Ben huffs as he scoops her up, tucking her beneath his arm and begins walking. 

But now in her new position Hattie begins kicking and punching. And she lands a tiny fist right in his privates, causing him to double over, dropping her with a gasp. For such a small girl she has a fierce punch. Hattie lands on her hands and knees and immediately begins to scramble away. 

‘Hattie! Stop!’ Ben shouts, his head snapping up to find the little girl sprinting down the corridor.

‘Leave me alone.’ She shrieks back at him, but she doesn’t get far, crashing into Rey’s legs as she steps out of her room to see what all the commotion was about.

‘Hattie!’ Rey yelps as the girl falls back, landing on her butt.

‘Rey.’ Hattie cries as Rey crouches down as Ben reaches them, awkwardly.

‘What’s going on?’ Rey questions looking between the clearly upset little girl and her boyfriend, who is gripping his thighs.

‘I hate him.’ Hattie snaps, glaring up at Ben as she scoots away from him on her butt.

‘No you don’t.’ Rey says, already feeling tired after just a few moments.

‘Yes I do. I hate him.’ 

‘And why do you hate him?’ Rey asks patiently, wiping the tears from Hattie’s cheek.

‘Because he made me stay with a bossy lady.’

Rey glances up at Ben, a smile pulling at her lips, but she wipes it from her face as she returns her attention to Hattie.

‘Oh, well that is naughty.’ But she can’t hide the tease in her voice.

‘I didn’t like her. She made me eat brock- broccolly.’ Hattie huffs, folding her arms over her chest.

‘She made you do that?’ Rey asks, catching sight of Ben rolling his eyes and shaking his head as he slowly straightens up.

‘Yes. I didn’t like it.’

‘I’m sorry.’ Rey sympathises with the little girl.

‘And she made me do times tables.’ 

‘Yeah, welcome to my childhood kid.’ Ben mutters as he runs his hand through his hair, slumping down in the nearest available chair.

Rey flashes a smile at Ben as she gets to her feet and takes the seat next to him. Hattie remains sulking on the floor.

‘So, are you free to go?’ Ben enquires, turning his head to look at Rey, but he doesn’t touch her. Not like he would have before. Before he’d have taken her hand, or brushed his fingertips over her upper arm or the back of her neck, but not now, not today.

‘Yeah. All discharged. I’ve just got to get the medication from the pharmacy and then we’re all good to go.’ She tells him with a soft smile. 

‘I’ll go grab your bag.’ Ben tells her, getting to his feet, stepping round Hattie and into the room.

Rey’s brows furrow with concern. She gets to her feet, ‘Stay there.’ She instructs Hattie before following Ben into the hospital room. He’s just standing there with his back to the door, staring out of the window.

‘Ben?’

He turns around, plastering a smile on his face as he grabs her bag from the foot of the bed.

‘You ready?’ 

‘What’s wrong? Why are you being distant? I thought we sorted this?’ She questions and he sighs softly.

‘I--,’ He sighs heavier now, hand running through his hair as he looks away from her.

‘It’s this place-’

‘The hospital?’ 

‘The city. Everywhere. All of it. I…..I feel like I’m suffocating. That’s why, that’s why I went to my mother’s. For the fresh air. To get away. From the city, from the memories. I need to get away, Rey. I need to be able to breath.’ He admits and she understands it, every word. 

She steps over to him, two hands taking his free one, looking up at his tension strewn face.

‘Then we’ll go. We’ll get away. Somewhere, anywhere. Me, you and Hattie. Wherever you want, we’ll go there. The three of us. Yeah?’ Rey tells him, hope lacing her voice.

‘Yeah?’ 

‘Yes. Wherever you want. We’ll go.’ She gives him a small encouraging smile, before pressing a kiss to his knuckles.

Ben nods, letting out a breath of relief.

o-o-o-o-o

‘She won’t be happy.’ Rey smirks at Ben as she packs her bag.

‘I know.’ 

‘She’ll hate you even more.’

‘I know.’

‘She won’t understand.’

‘I know.’ 

‘But she’ll come round. Eventually.’ 

‘I dunno about that.’ Ben sighs, hands stilling on the jumper he’s folding.

‘Ben. She loves you. Yes she’s too young to understand everything at the moment, and she’ll be angry and upset for a while. But you need to do this. You need to clear your head. And when we get back we can shower Hattie with affection, to the point where she’s drowning in it.’ 

Ben gives a noncommittal grunt before placing the jumper down and leaving the room.

‘Hattie, you best get out some warm clothes. You’re coming with us.’ 

Rey smiles to herself at that, grabbing Ben’s jumper and folding it for him.

o-o-o-o-o

‘Where are we going?’ Hattie chirps from the back seat, kicking her legs about with excitement, all her previous anger subsiding because of the impromptu vacation she’s going on.

‘The seaside.’ Ben replies, glancing in the rearview and seeing Hattie’s furrowed brow.

‘But it’s cold. Won’t the sea be cold?’ 

‘Yes.’

‘Then why are we going there?’

‘Because I thought it would be nice for us to go away for a few days.’ Rey answers, and Ben looks over at her, confused.

‘Okay.’ Hattie accepts.

They both know why Rey said it was her idea, given Hattie’s on going resentment of Ben. 

o-o-o-o-o 

A couple of hours later Ben pulls up outside a beautiful white wooden beach house. It’s owned by his mother. She goes there every summer for a week or two. But the rest of the year it remains empty, tended to by a housekeeper and gardener. 

They’d had a couple of stops on the way, for Rey to be sick or Hattie to go for a pee. Ben quite enjoyed the drive, and with the ever growing distance from the city he felt the weight on his shoulders ease more and more.

He cuts the engine and he and Rey climb out, the wind hitting them with a chilly blast. 

‘Whoa. Jeez you never said it would be this cold.’ Rey exclaims as she pulls her coat tighter as Ben gets Hattie out of the car.

‘What? You wanted to come here.’ He cheeks, winking at her over the roof of the car.

A smile spreads across her lips, that’s the Ben she knows and loves. The cheeky, charming Ben. Not the quiet, shell of a man she’s rapidly come to see in only a matter of a day. It sounds absurd that he changed just like that, but he did. 

‘Well, let's get inside then.’ Rey hurries around the car, grabbing the keys out of Ben’s hand and taking Hattie’s with her other and heading up the steps to the porch.

Ben smiles warmly to himself as he watches Rey and Hattie interact, the way Rey holds Hattie’s hand as she unlocks the door, the loving exchange of words, the clear affection between the two of them.

He grabs the bags from the boot, locks the car and follows them inside.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Unbeta'd
> 
> Hope you didn't mind this filler chapter.
> 
> :o)


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hattie continues to cause problems. Rey continues to struggle with her sickness. And Ben gets an unexpected visitor.

o-o-o-o-o

‘Hattie, dinner’s ready,’ Ben calls from the bottom of the stairs, but all he receives is silence.

He sighs. He’d thought that he and the little girl had made some sort of progress in the car, when she’d asked questions and accepted his answers. But apparently not.

He’s about the take the first step when a hand on his arm stops him. ‘I’ll go,’ Rey smiles softly at him, ‘you serve up.’

He gives a single nod before turning and heading back across the open plan living area to the kitchen. Rey slowly climbs the stairs, she’s not got much energy. Not with throwing up so often, even with the medication.

‘Hattie?’ Rey arrives at the door, finding the little girl sat on the floor in the middle of the room playing with her toys.

‘Dinner is ready,’ Rey tells the little girl who glances up but doesn’t make any action to get up and join them.

‘I’m not hungry.’

‘It’s sausages and spaghetti.’

‘I don’t care,’ Hattie sulks, not looking up and continuing playing.

‘It’s your favourite.’

‘No it’s not,’ Hattie snipes.

‘Hattie-’

‘Leave me alone,’ Hattie barks, throwing her arms across her chest, a pout on her lips.

‘Hattie, stop this. You don’t mean it.’

‘Yes I do. I hate it. I hate it here and I hate Kylo,’ she shrieks, causing Rey to gasp.

‘No you don’t. You don’t hate him. I know that. And you know that.’

‘I do. I hate him. He told lies. He said that you wouldn’t die and you’re always being sick. You’re dying. You’re not having a baby you’re dying. And I don’t want you to die,’ Hattie screams, tears quickly spilling from her eyes.

‘Hattie, listen to me,’ Rey steps into the room and drops to her knees, grabbing the little girls hands. But she tries to squirm away, but Rey doesn’t let her go. ‘Listen to me. I am not dying. I am having a baby. And sometimes when you’re having a baby you get sick. But I’m not dying. And Ben, because that’s his name, Ben. He’s not lying to you. I’m not leaving you. Any of you,’ Rey tells her, cupping her jaw and brushing the tears from her cheek.

‘I love you both. I’m not going anywhere. Now please, come downstairs and eat your dinner. For me,’ Rey implores, eyes locked on Hattie’s cold blue eyes.

Hattie gives a single nod and Rey lets out a breath of relief. She offers Hattie a small smile, that she doesn’t return, before getting to her feet.

The two of them walk down the stairs, Hattie refusing to hold Rey’s hand because they’re not quite there yet, apparently. They head over to the table where Ben is sitting with their dinner served. He looks over at the little girl nervously.

Hattie ignores him.

Rey sits down, but the smell of the sausages turns her stomach and she is back on her feet in seconds, heading for the downstairs bathroom. Ben gets to his feet, dropping his fork down on the plate and shoving his chair back.

‘Rey?’ He knocks on the door, hearing his girlfriend throwing up inside the room.

‘Sweetheart?’

‘I’m okay. I’m okay. It was just the smel--,’ She trails off to be sick again and Ben sighs softly to himself, eyes closing as he grips the door frame.

Nothing he’s doing is right. Not by Rey. Not by the baby. Not by Hattie.

‘Have your dinner before it gets cold,’ Rey mutters from inside the bathroom.

‘Can I get you anything? A glass of water? Some crackers?’ he offers, needing to feel useful, and not useless.

‘No, I’m fine. There’s a glass in here. I’ll be out in a bit, okay?’

‘Okay,’ Ben replies and just as he turns back round to head for the table where he sees Hattie watching him cautiously, there’s a knock on the front door.

His brows furrow, he isn’t expecting anyone. Who the hell can that be? Another glance at the little girl, who is now looking over at the door, and he steps over.

The closer he gets the louder his sigh when he sees who is standing the other side, through the window.

His mom. 

Leia waves at him, a warm smile on her face as he reaches the door.  Ben refuses to look up as he unlocks it and pulls it open.

‘Hello darling,’ Leia greets him happily, as now his eyes fix on the man standing next to her.

‘What do you want?’ Ben snaps, hands clenched into fists.

‘Ben,’ his mom cautions as a muscle in his jaw twitches with tension.

‘Hey son,’ Han offers and Ben scoffs, glaring at his dad.

‘Is that all you’ve got to say? Huh? Hey son,’ Ben hisses and Leia sighs, loudly.

‘Can we come in? Seeing as this is our home,’ Leia huffs, shoving past her only child and into the living area just as Rey steps out of the bathroom.

‘Leia?’ Rey mumbles, wrapping her cardigan around herself.

‘Oh dear, you look tired. Come and sit down,’ Leia hurries over, fussing at Rey all the while her son and husband remain in their stand off in the doorway.

‘Ben. Let your father in. Han, get your butt in here. Now!’ Leia barks, not even looking over at the two men as she guides a clearly able Rey over to the couch.

Ben sighs heavily, his top lip twitch before turning into a scowl as he steps aside for his dad to enter.

‘Thanks,’ Han mumbles as he brushes past, leaving Ben to close the door behind him.

‘What are you doing here?’ he asks as he turns to look over at his mom as she continues to fuss over Rey.

‘We-,’ Leia is cut off instantly by her husband, ‘you. You thought.  This was your idea,’ Han states.

‘Fine. I thought that we could come up here and help look after Hattie, to give you some time alone,’ Leia tells them, looking between a seated Rey, and a still standing Ben.

‘No!’ Comes the cry for the table and all eyes turn to the little girl glaring daggers at them all.

‘Hattie-,’ Ben begins, stepping over to the table only to end up with her plate of sausages and spaghetti hitting him in the stomach.

‘Hattie!’ He yelps, looking down at the mess covering his t-shirt, and then at the angry little girl.

‘I don’t want to go with them. I don’t want to. I want my mommy. I want my mommy,’ she wails, jumping down off the chair and sprinting off upstairs in a torrent of tears.

Ben goes to go after her, but is halted by a hand from his mom. ‘I’ll go.’

‘But-’

‘But nothing Ben. That little girl is still grieving. She doesn’t know if she’s coming or going. And no, that is not a criticism of you and Rey. You’re both doing your best. But right now, you’ve got your own issues to sort out. Let me help you. Let me be there for you, all of you. Let me make it up to you by helping Hattie,’ Leia pleads and Ben is still with shock, he gives a single nod.

Leia is at the foot of the stairs when she looks back over at her son, noticing that Han is hoovering awkwardly between the door and the window.

‘And in return. Make up with your father. He’s right there,’ Leia gestures towards Han, who looks sheepish as he rubs the back of his neck.

Slowly Ben turns his head toward his dad, until their eyes meet.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Unbeta'd
> 
> Wow over 700 kudos for this story. I really can't believe it. Thank you for each and every one. 
> 
> :o)


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han and Ben talk but it's Ben's question to Rey that proves more fruitful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sorry for how long it's taken to get this chapter out. I've been suffering from a bit of a lack of motivation when it comes to writing and I really wanted to get this chapter right. Not to mention trying to get the conversation between Ben and Han realistic - that had me struggling. So apologies.
> 
> I hope it's an okay chapter.
> 
> Thank you :o)

o-o-o-o-o

‘I need some air.’ Ben mutters as he practically sprints to the kitchen door, yanking it open and is outside in a matter of seconds, leaving Rey and Han gawping.

‘Ben!’ Rey calls, pushing her chair back as her body shudders with the cold blast that came in as Ben strode out.

‘I’ll go.’ Han steps forward, raising his hand to stop her as he heads for the door his son just exited through.

‘We need to sort this.’ He adds in a sad voice before slipping out through the door and into the freezing winter night.

He spots Ben striding along the beach, the wind picking up, ‘Ben!’ Han hollers as he hurries down the wooden steps toward the sand.

Ben’s step falters for all of a second as his father chases after him.

‘It’s freezing out here.’ Han shouts, noticing that Ben is only wearing his spaghetti and sausage splattered tee.

‘Come back inside son.’

Ben stops. ‘Don’t call me that,’ he snarls over his shoulder, with Han now only a few feet away.

‘Why not? I’m still your father, and you’re still my son. Always were, and always will be. No matter what.’

Ben’s shoulders tense and his hands curl into tight fists at his side as he slowly to turns to face the man who broke his heart. Because that’s what Han Solo did. He broke his son’s heart over and over again when he was just a boy.

But before Ben even gets a word out Han continues, needing Ben to hear him, no interruptions.

‘I’m sorry. I really am, and I know that that probably isn’t going to cut it, but what more can I say.’

Ben scoffs, the bitter anger visible in the cloudy moonlight.

‘I can give you a list of excuses if you want. But I don’t want to Ben. I don’t want to excuse my shitty behaviour. You’re worth more than that. But I want you to know that I am deeply sorry for the lack of a father I’ve been nearly your entire life. I failed you. Your mom failed you. We all failed you. And I will regret that for the rest of my life.’ Han states, a lifetime of regret showing on his weathered face.

There are tears blooming in Ben’s eyes and they're not just from the biting wind.

‘Let me make it up to you. Please. Let me be your father. Let me be there for you.’ Han takes another step towards his son.

‘I don't know if I should let you. I don't know if I want to.’ Ben tells him, his voice is thick with so much confusion and conflict.

‘At least think about it, okay?’ Han offers, his own expression is one of slight resignation. ‘Now let's get out of this cold, eh? The last thing that girl of yours needs is you ending up sick.’

Han gives Ben a cautious yet a small hopeful smile before turning on his heels and heading back inside. He doesn't hear Ben follow him. He pauses and finds his son still standing on the beach, now looking out across the ocean.

He sighs wearily, a sorry look on his face as he climbs the steps back to the beach house. He just has to hope that his apology was enough. The ball is in Ben’s court now.

o-o-o-o-o

‘Why isn't he coming inside?’ Rey questions the moment Han steps into the kitchen.

‘I think he just needs some time alone,’ he grumbles sympathetically.

‘But it's freezing out there.’ Rey exclaims, wrapping her arms around her middle as Han grunts in response.

‘I'm going out there.’ She declares, heading for the door.

‘No. Don't. Not in your condition. You need to stay warm. He'll come in soon enough.’

Rey doesn't look impressed, but she stops in her room tracks, instead returning he attention to watching him from a distance. Even if he's a blurry blob only lit up by the fleeting moonlight.

‘Would you like a drink? A tea, maybe?’ Han asks as he steps over to the side with the kettle and coffee maker.

‘No thank you. I can’t really stomach hot drinks at the moment,’ she answers, casting a glance at him and offering a faint smile, ‘there’s some lemonade in the fridge though,’ she adds and Han is straight over to the fridge, happy to be helpful.

After pouring Rey a glass of lemonade he makes himself a coffee to warm himself up while Rey continues to watch Ben through the window. There’s a nervous expression on her face as she chews her bottom lip, her one hand gently caressing her not even visible bump.

‘So, um, what about you? Your parents?’ Han enquires as he takes a seat at the table that still has the untouched plates of spaghetti and sausages.

‘I-I don’t know. They abandoned me when I was six.’ Rey replies sadly, eyes drifting away from her boyfriend for just a moment.

‘Abandoned you? Where?’

‘Jakku.’

‘Jakku? That junkyard.’ Han scoffs before noticing how Rey’s shoulders tense. ‘Sorry.’ He adds with a mumble.

‘Do you-- do you know what happened to your parents?’

‘No. Ben’s offered to help me find out, but-’ she sighs, her hand not on her stomach gripping the glass.

‘I don’t know if I’m ready to know.’

‘I get that. My father abandoned me when I was a kid. I can’t remember how old I was, we weren’t particularly close. He worked in a factory making racing cars. He even took me there once,’ Han tells her, a wistful tone to his voice as he recalls the memory, ‘told me that I wouldn’t be making the cars, but racing them instead. And he was right. Just a shame he didn’t stick around long enough to see that come true.’

Rey casts a doubtful and worried look at Han and he quickly figures the reason.

‘But you don’t need to worry Ben’s not going to leave you. That boy is besotted with you. Loves the bones of you. He’ll be a better father than I’ve ever been, or any of his grandfather’s. He’ll buck the trend.’

‘How can you be so sure?’ She queries.

Han smiles. ‘Because he already is.’

Rey knows exactly who Han means - Hattie.

They both fall silent, slowly sipping their respective drinks. Han at the table and Rey at the window.

‘Where’s Ben?’ Leia breaks the silence as she sweeps into the kitchen area, looking between her husband and son’s girlfriend.

‘On the beach.’ Rey tells her and Leia’s eyes widen as her mouth drops open in surprise.

‘On the beach? But it’s freezing out there. I thought you were meant to be talking to him?’ Leia turns on her husband, eyes blazing.

‘Not sitting in the warmth drinking coffee.’ She snaps, hands on her hips and a scowl on her face.

‘He wanted some time alone.’ Han protests as Leia glares at him.

‘Time alone? On a freezing beach in winter. Did he actually say that? Huh?’ Leia exclaims angrily.

‘Well, no, not exactly.’ Han mutters.

‘Then what did he say?’

‘He-- he didn’t say anything.’

‘Han!’

Neither of them notice Rey slip out through the kitchen door and down the steps onto the beach. She wraps her shawl tightly around her body as she cold wind whips around her, chilling her almost straight away.

‘Ben!’ She calls out a few feet from her boyfriend and he instantly spins around to face her.

‘What are you doing out here? You should be inside.’ Ben scalds as he bounds forward toward his girlfriend.

‘So should you.’ She counters as Ben arrives in front of her, his pale skin so stark against the night sky.

‘I-- I just needed some time to think.’

‘You could have done that inside, where it’s warm.’ Rey points out as she reaches out and places her hands on his arms.

‘Oh my gosh Ben, you’re freezing. You’re coming inside now. No arguments.’ Rey states firmly, as she grabs his hand in order to tug him along behind her.

‘Marry me.’ Ben suddenly blurts to the back of Rey’s head, causing her to stop in shock.

Slowly she turns back around, bewilderment clear on her face, hazel eyes wide and sparkling in the moonlight. ‘What?’

‘Marry me. Please.’ He looks so sincere, so genuine, eyes imploring as he takes hold of both of her hands.

Rey is just staring up at him, in a state of clear shock.

‘I want to be your husband. I want you to be my wife. I want us to be a family. You, me, Hattie and the baby. I want to be a better father and husband than my dad ever was. I love you. You’re everything to me. Everything. You’re my whole world Rey. I want to grow old with you. Share the rest of my life with you.’

Rey is gobsmacked, stunned by his beautiful words, his declaration. She’s never felt so loved, so wanted. Tears bloom in her eyes as she lets out a choked gasp.

‘Rey Jakken will you marry me?’ He drops to one knee, trembling hands gripping hers.

‘Yes. Of course I’ll marry you.’ She croaks, tears rolling down her face.

Ben is quick to his feet and cupping her face, his ice cold touch causing her to flinch, but her bright, beaming smile doesn’t diminish as she gazes up at him such love and adoration in her eyes.

‘I love you so much.’ Ben just about announces before he pounces on her, his freezing lips crashing against her warm ones.

But soon a shiver runs through Rey’s body, and Ben breaks the kiss, his hands ghosting over her abdomen, a look of concern on his face. ‘Come on, let’s get you inside.’

Rey lets out a small chuckle at Ben’s worry for her when he’s been out there for far longer. He takes her hand and pulls her towards the steps, before pausing and looking down at her.

‘I think we should wait before telling anyone we’re engaged.’

‘Oh. Even Hattie?’

Ben sighs before nodding. ‘I just-- I just think we should keep it between us for now. Just something for us for now. I mean look how well keeping the pregnancy between us went.’ Ben smirks as Rey rolls her eyes at him, a smile on her lips.

‘Besides, I’d like for you to have a ring before we make any sort of announcement.’ Ben adds with a soft boyish smile that prompts Rey to rise up and plant a tender kiss on his lips before they go inside.

o-o-o-o-o

After going back inside and being grilled by his mother, while his father sat awkwardly on the couch with Rey, Ben decided that it would be sensible for his parents to stay there for the night rather than drive to the nearest town and try to get a room at the inn.

So now he and Rey are tucked up in bed, with her snuggled into his side as he slowly runs his hand up and down her arm.

‘I’ve been thinking-’

‘Uh oh that’s never good.’ Ben interrupts with a chuckle and gets a playful slap on the belly for his cheek. ‘Oi!’

‘Anyway I’ve been thinking I’d quite like to know where my parents are. Or find out if they’re even still alive.’ Rey tells him as she shifts to sit up to look at him.

‘Okay. I’ll help with whatever you need.’

‘Thank you.’ She smiles softly before snuggling back down at his side, feeling weary and tired, but also as if a weight is starting to raise from her shoulders.

Now that she’s a mom of sorts to Hattie, and will soon have a child of her own, it’s time to resolve her issues with her painful past.

o-o-o-o-o


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support given to this fic <3
> 
> :o)

o-o-o-o-o

It’s late April and Rey is at the end of her second trimester. She stands in front of the floor to ceiling mirror with her robe wrapped around her and a nervous expression on her face.

She takes a breath, fingers trembling on the cord before quickly undoing it and letting the robe fall open, revealing her nakedness. She takes a shuddering breath at the sight of herself naked and pregnant.

With her lips pressed together she pushes the robe off her shoulders and lets it fall to the ground, pooling around her ankles. Her breasts are getting bigger, along with her belly and a happy smile spreads across her face as her hands settle on her abdomen, fingers brushing over her stretching skin.

At the feel of her touch their baby begins kicking, letting her know that they’re there.

‘I feel you little one. I feel you. It’s okay, mummy’s here.’ Rey murmurs softly, such contentment in her voice and on her face.

‘Hey you.’ Ben mumbles as he walks into their bedroom, and finding his fiance standing there naked and caressing her bump.

‘Come here.’ She smiles happily at him and Ben strolls over, taking her offered hand.

He comes to a stop behind her and Rey places his hand on her swollen belly, right where their baby is kicking. A grin instantly blooms across his face as his and Rey’s eyes meet in the mirror.

‘Boy or girl?’ She whispers.

‘Ah I’ve been waiting for this question.’

‘Oh really?’

Ben hums, ‘Yeah. I’ve been wondering when you were going to ask me,’ he smiles softly, such love and adoration in his eyes. ‘And in answer to your question, either. As long as they are healthy then he or she will be perfect.’ He presses a tender kiss to the side of her temple and Rey’s eyes drift close, sharing an intimate moment.

‘So, what’s with the sudden nakedness?’ He enquires, eyes travelling over her body in the mirror, and yet Rey doesn’t feel ashamed of her darkened nipples, or her stretch marks and swelling ankles. In fact she feels damn beautiful.

She shrugs playfully, a naughty glint in her eyes, ‘No reason. I just felt like it letting it all hang out.’

Ben chuckles softly, his thumb rubbing circles into her belly over where their baby is kicking.

‘You’re so beautiful.’ He murmurs in her ear, his nose nuzzling her cheek.

Rey doesn’t know what to say to that, even if she did just think herself that seconds before. Instead she blushes, eyes looking away from the mirror.

‘I love you.’ Ben states, that slightly goofy toothy smile on his face as she turns around to face him.

‘I love you too.’ She replies, hands running up the outside of his arms before settling on his shoulders.

‘We’re alone right?’ She nervously asks, glancing up at him and seeing his brows furrow slightly.

‘Uh, yeah.’

‘Good.’ Rey answers as she rises up onto her tiptoes and presses a kiss to Ben’s lips, while her hands drift up into his hair.

At first her kiss is a tiny bit tentative, but then as Ben begins to kiss her back, his arms wrapping as best as they can around her expanding waistline, she kisses him harder.

‘I want you.’ Rey whispers when she pulls back.

‘But-’ Ben begins but is cut off by a finger being pressed to his lips.

‘I’ve not been sick in a week, and today is the first day where I’ve felt…... good. I have energy. I’m not tired or lethargic. I finally feel like I could glow.’ She explains with a smile.

‘You are glowing.’

‘Then make love to me.’ She asks and who is he to deny her anything?

It’s been so long for both of them since they were last intimate - over twenty weeks. A whole season has come and gone. Rey’s birthday had come and gone. They’d held hands, shared kisses, careful hugs, some foot rubs and the occasional fully dressed spooning, but all sexual acts had been off the table since they found out they were expecting and Ben was okay with that. How could he not be? Feeling aggrieved would have just been selfish.

‘Are you sure?’ He has to ask, he’d be a dick not to.

‘Yes. I’m positive. Absolutely sure.’ She says with authority.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey snuggles in Ben’s arms a sheen of sweat and a post sex glow on her skin, and a huge smile on her flushed face.

He inhales deeply before letting it all out, contentment written all over his face as his chin rests on top of Rey’s head.

‘So. About the wedding?’ He poses, sounding a little fearful of asking the question.

‘You know I want a simple wedding.’ Rey replies, eyelids becoming heavier and heavier.

‘I know but-’

‘No Ben, no buts. This is our wedding. Not your mother’s. I know she means well but a society wedding is just not me. It’s not you. It’s not us.’ Rey answers firmly, shifting to sit up.

‘Then maybe just the reception?’ He questions tentatively, sitting up also.

‘No. No Ben. I want our wedding to be about us. About our family. Not a who’s who of showbiz and politics. I just want the day to be ours.’ Rey sighs, climbing out of bed and stepping over to her robe which is still on the floor.

But she can’t bend over enough to grab it, and it has Ben diving out of bed to help her, scooping up the robe and handing it to her.

‘Okay. Not the wedding. Nor the reception. Just a small, intimate family wedding.’

‘Thank you.’ Rey replies as she awkwardly pulls on her robe.

‘But my mother will expect some sort of occasion. A dinner or a party.’

‘Then let her throw it. But it won’t be our wedding.’ Rey says as she wanders off into the en-suite bathroom to freshen up, leaving Ben standing there in all his naked glory.

He and Rey had announced to their family and friends that they were engaged at Christmas and settled on a September wedding. No plans were in place when Ben received the news that he was the sole beneficiary of Snoke’s will, which included First Order, several luxury properties, a vast array of cars, a yacht, a private jet, expensive artwork and a fortune in the bank.

At first Ben had refused to have anything to do with it, saying that it was on par with hush money. But after some time alone at his parents coastal retreat he decided that he’d accept his new found riches and he’d do good with it.

So he sold the vintage cars, all of the properties, donated much of the artwork to galleries around the world, sold off others and donated large sums to charity - including where Rey works - Trinity Hospital. He set up a charitable foundation for abused children. Funded grants and scholarships for schools and universities. Stating Snoke’s money should do good.

What was left he kept. Making up trust funds for Hattie, the baby and even Brady. He and Rey brought a family home in the city, and a property near his parents summer retreat.

After all Ben Solo is one of the richest men in the world. And Rey will not be signing any prenup. His lawyers, accountants and advisors argued that she should, but each one was met with the following sentence:

_“If I don’t have Rey, then I already have nothing.”_

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Unbeta'd 
> 
> I hope the end line made sense and wasn't too cheesy - eek!
> 
> So that's it, only the epilogue left :'(

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Unbeta'd


End file.
